Tentación sin escape
by Franitahs
Summary: El está enamorado de su esposa, pero que ocurre cuando por motivos de fuerza mayor llega una niñera encargada de cuidar a sus niños?
1. Inicio

**Tentación sin escape**

**Sinopsis:** El está enamorado de su esposa, pero que ocurre cuando por motivos de fuerza mayor llega una niñera encargada de cuidar a sus niños? Podrá la tentación lograr que el amor incondicional a su familia se destruya?

"_En la gran ciudad hay millones de personas que viven, trabajan y buscan la felicidad... Hay menos matrimonios, y gran parte de estos fracasan en los primeros cinco años... Hay menos parejas, y más personas viviendo solas... Sin embargo, las encuestas coinciden, el máximo anhelo de la mayoría es encontrar el amor..."_

Shaoran terminaba de leer el libro y suspiro, no podía creer que un matrimonio se acabara en tan poco tiempo, para él los 15 años al lado de su amada esposa se hacían pocos para demostrar el gran amor que sentía por ella, Aun recordaba cuando la conoció en aquel parque, cuando por esos golpes del destino y por supuesto el invierno ella perdió su paraguas y el al verla no dudo en ofrecérselo, y ahí sin saberlo empezó la hermosa historia de amor que llevaba hasta hoy día, tenia 2 hermosos niños, una mujer dedicada a ellos, nada que decir su vida era perfecta y no iba a creer en libros, nadie podría arrebatarle el amor incondicional que sentía hacia su mujer, guardo con cuidado el libro en el estante cuando sintió un monstruito que le sujetaba la pierna, el se agacho para ver y vio a su pequeña hija de 6 años Kasumi sonriéndole y mostrándole un dibujo que había hecho, el se agacho para verlo y como todo un profesional le dio su opinión

-Kasumi, por lo visto saliste a tu madre…es un dibujo hermoso hija mía…quienes son los del dibujo?-

-Tú, mama…y Koshiro… y yo soy esa con la muñequita rosa…- decía ella ilusionada- En verdad te gusta papi?-

-Mi amor, eres mejor que tu madre…eso si no le digas nada eh?- le guiño un ojo y tomándola en brazos la abrazo, adoraba a su pequeña-Donde está tu hermano?-

-Salió con Matsuhiro…dijo que irían a los videojuegos…-

-Ese muchacho no cambia…-baja a su pequeña hija- Quieres algo de comer?, por lo visto tu madre aun no llega-miraba el reloj, Sakura se suponía iba a llegar hace como 40 minutos, a lo mejor aun no acababa las compras del supermercado, asi que agarro a su hija de la mano y la llevo a la cocina, el definitivamente disfrutaba a su familia. Mientras le servía el cereal escucho que se abría la puerta, el sonrió, reconocía ese perfume a kilómetros de distancia asi que termino de servirle el cereal a su hermosa hija y salió a recibir a su hermosa esposa, ahí estaba ella, sus cabellos castaños hasta la cintura y sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándole con ternura, definitivamente ella era la elegida, la madre de sus hijos

-Jaja te quedaste mudo mi amor?- dijo ella acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios

-Es difícil no quedarse mudo ante hermosa belleza…dime mi amor como te fue?-agarro las bolsas del supermercado y se dirigió a la cocina

-La verdad pudo haber sido peor…pero al menos la cola no era tan larga…-entra a la cocina y Kasumi al verla se lanza a sus brazos, ella le abraza fuertemente y le da un largo beso- Como estas mi amor?-

-Bien mami…mira hice un dibujo!- decía ella bajándose de los brazos de Sakura y mostrándole el dibujo, ella se agacha para verlo- Papa dice que es mejor que los tuyos…-

-Ah sí?..-miro a Shaoran- Pues entonces habrá que castigar a papi…- decía ella besándole en la frente- ahora anda a comer tu cereal…- la pequeña se subió a la mesa y su esposo la abrazo por la espalda- asi que dibuja mejor que yo?- dijo ella sonriendo

-Es una traicionera…pero descuida amor tu eres buena en otras cosas…-decía el besándole el cuello- Por cierto te ayudo a guardar las cosas?-

-Descuida, ya hiciste mucho quedándote hasta tarde acá en la casa…perdona por haberme demorado…-

-Descuida amor, eso es lo bueno de ser el jefe de tu propia empresa y tienes a alguien como Eriol para que se encargue de todo…-le besa en la frente- Ya me retiro a trabajar, regreso a la noche como siempre…piensa en mí…-le beso en los labios-

-Siempre pienso en ti…-dijo ella sonriendo y devolviéndole el beso

-Adiós Kasumi y cuida a mami…-

-Si papa adiós!-

Shaoran se subió al auto después de despedirse de sus 2 mujeres y arranco rumbo a la oficina, definitivamente tenía una vida perfecta, de pronto suena su celular, mirando la pantalla se da cuenta de que es Koshiro quien lo está llamando, el suspira, de seguro se metió en otro problema

-_Dime hijo…-_

_-Papa, puedes venir a buscarme…estoy en un aprieto…- Shaoran suspiro, otra vez su hijo en problemas_

_-Que paso Koshiro estas bien?- _

_-Estoy en la comisaria…Porfavor puedes venir por mi…- Shaoran por un momento suspiro, odiaba ver a su hijo en esas situaciones y el sabia a su vez que él no quería preocupar a su madre_

_-Otra vez?, está bien hijo voy para allá…no le digas nada a tu madre…-_

_-Gracias papa…adiós…-_

-Adiós…- dio vuelta en la siguiente calle para dirigirse rumbo a la comisaria, él entendía que no había sido tan buen padre en los comienzos, el hecho de que Sakura se hubiera embarazado a los 17, aun siendo jóvenes no tenían idea de toda la responsabilidad que significaba ser padres, anduvo unas 5 cuadras mas y llego a la comisaria, se bajo del auto y entro sin muchas ganas, ahí estaba su hijo Koshiro esposado, le daba una pena verlo asi, asi que se dirigió al mesón principal, el hombre le miro

-Vine por mi hijo…cuanto es la fianza…-

-Esta vez señor Li la saco barata su hijo, se agarro en una pelea con unos chicos…no será necesario pero a la próxima que se meta en líos ni todo el dinero lo sacara de dentro entendió?-

-Sí Señor, vamos Koshiro….- se acerca a su hijo y lo abraza fuertemente- Todo estará bien vale?...- el asiente con la cabeza y ambos se suben al auto, el silencio duro unos minutos hasta que hablo- Cuéntame que paso-

- Estábamos saliendo de los videojuegos cuando vi a la chica que me gusta del instituto…habían 2 tipos molestándola y yo Salí a defenderla…ellos eran 2 hasta el momento, pero luego aparecieron 2 mas y nos golpearon…la chica logro escapar…pero como se fueron todos y quede yo tirado…pues me toco…lo lamento papa…-

-Descuida, al menos lo hiciste pro algo bueno, eso sí trataremos de no asustar a tu madre Ok'…ahora te iré a dejar a casa y me iré al trabajo…-

-Vale papa…y disculpas…-

-ya descuida, al menos estas bien…eso es lo único que me importa- llegan a la casa y él se baja dándole un beso a su padre, Shaoran sonríe, el es un buen muchacho después de todo, arranco el auto y se dirigió a su trabajo

-Hasta que llegas, donde estabas?- decía el ojiazul mirando a su amigo con cara de fatigado

-Tuve que ir a buscar a Koshiro a la comisaria… en serio que ando agotado…dime ya empezó la reunión?-

-Tienes la suerte que aun no llegan, pero Koshiro está bien?, Tomoyo me llamo alarmada que nuestro hijo se había peleado con 4 sujetos…-

-Si, Koshiro está bien, de hecho estaban juntos…pero bueno estamos listos?, ganaremos esa cuenta amigo-

-Siempre Partner-

Mientras tanto en la casa Li, Sakura conversaba con su hijo mientras le curaba las heridas, el se sentía avergonzado por lo que había pasado, no quería preocupar a su madre

-Hijo, puedes ser honesto conmigo…si tuviste una pelea dímelo, puedes confiar en mi…-

-No es eso mama…es que no quiero preocuparte…-

-Eres mi hijo, y siempre estaré preocupada de ti…te amo montones, me moriría si te pasara algo…-

-mama, gracias…-

-Hey, eres un Li y los Li no lloran…asi que ánimos, dame un beso y ayúdame con tu hermana ok?, debo salir a hacer algunas compras…-

-Gracias mama…-

-Koshiro, no tardo…nos vemos…-dicho esto cierra la puerta y se dirige a hacer las compras, Koshiro entra a la habitación en donde está su hermanita

-Hermano!-

-Kasumi sigues dibujando?...oye está muy lindo…cuéntame cómo has estado…-

-Bien, jugando con mi muñeca…Koshiro juegas a la casita conmigo?-

-Claro, donde tengo que sentarme…-el amaba a su hermanita, ella era su todo y mataría por ella si es necesario

-Ahí en esa sillita…ahora quieres un poco de te?- decía ella sonriendo

-Si Porfavor con 2 de azúcar…- y asi se quedaron los 2 jugando a las tasitas

Mientras tanto en las Empresa Li-Hiragizawa, los 2 socios acababan de salir de la reunión, su cara era solo felicidad

-Excelente hay que celebrar!, no siempre conseguimos una cuenta tan valiosa como la de los gringos!- decía Eriol emocionado- En serio no pensé que lo lograríamos….-

-Hiciste un súper trabajo Eriol en serio…bueno creo que debemos ir a festejar esta noche con nuestras esposas no?-

-Jajaja, pero quien cuida a los niños?-

-Matsuhiro puede irse a mi casa y junto con Koshiro cuidan a Kasumi…se van a entretener con la play 3-

-Excelente…entonces ya está decidido, llamare a Tomoyo, por cierto…-mira a su secretaria- Rika, resérvanos en el restaurant "Le Feu" para 4 Porfavor…salón Vip…-

-Si Señor Hiragizawa-

-Bueno me iré a casa…quiero ver a mi esposa y estar con ella y los niños…-

-Yo también iré con Tomoyo, con esto del embarazo esta media sensible…tengo que comprar sandia…-

-Jajaja Sakura cuando estaba embarazada de Koshiro pedía melón a las 12 de la noche, sabes lo que es comprar melón a las 12 de la noche…-

-Jajaja ni modo, amamos a nuestras mujeres…por cierto Shaoran cuando viene el tercer Li?-

-Sakura no quiere tener más hijos, encuentra que con los 2 que tenemos es más que suficiente…-

-No la culpo, ellas cargan al bebe por 9 meses…tienes suerte que ella es ama de casa dedicada…no cualquiera deja su profesión para cuidar a los niños…Tomoyo sigue trabajando-

-Es que ella quería criarlos y estar cerca de ellos…pero no sería mala idea que retomara su trabajo…después de todo es una excelente diseñadora…-

-Es verdad, de hecho ella diseña unos vestidos preciosos…de mas que Tomoyo le invita a unirse al Holding de moda que ella posee, después de todo son primas y mejores amigas-

-Bueno me retiro compadre, cuídate…- Shaoran se sube al auto y va rumbo a su casa, estaba feliz, todo en su vida era perfecto, ahora lo único que quería era estar con su esposa a solas, besarla y hacerla suya, llego después de 1 hora y entro a la casa, silenciosamente caminando a ver qué hacían sus hijos, se conmociono al ver a Kasumi dormida en los brazos de Koshiro y en la Tv el programa de Barney el dinosaurio, se acerco a su hijo y sonrió, el le miro y sonrió de vuelta- te quedaste dormido?-

-Es ella…estaba cansada…- Shaoran la toma en brazos y la mete a la cama-Se ve hermosa cuando duerme papa…-

-Ella es idéntica a tu madre sabes?...ven vamos al living a conversar…por cierto donde está tu madre?-

-No sé, salió hace como 2 horas y dijo que volvería…-

-Eso es raro en tu madre…la llamare…- marca el teléfono pero su esposa no contestaba, y mandaba directo a buzón de voz, algo no andaba bien, Sakura siempre contestaba y jamás dejaba la casa sola tanto tiempo, siguió llamando sin éxito, miro a su hijo y agarro la casaca y salió rápidamente- Koshiro intenta llamar a tu madre Ok…no asustes a kasumi…ok?-

-Si papa…- dijo el asustado, si le pasaba algo a su madre él se moría, sin embargo antes de salir Shaoran vio que Sakura llegaba, el se lanzo a abrazarla, su esposa no entendía que pasaba pero le abrazo de vuelta, el con ternura tomo su rostro y le miro a los ojos

-Por un momento pensé que te perdería mi amor..-

-Tranquilo mi amor…había un poco de tráfico y compre unas cosas para el disfraz de kasumi…mi vida jamás me pasara nada…soy súper mama recuerdas…-la besa en los labios con ternura- ahora me dedicare a preparar la cena, y kasumi?-

-Se quedo dormida…oye mi amor, saldremos esta noche…Matsuhiro se quedara con Koshiro cuidando de Kasumi…nos dieron la cuenta Reagan…-

-Mi amor eso es genial!- dijo ella abrazándole- Bueno entonces toma Koshiro…-le pasa 30 dólares- esto es para que pidan una pizza y la pasen de lujo está bien?-decía ella sonriéndole a su esposo

-Gracias mama…y descuida cuidare bien de mi hermanita…-decía el mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Shaoran se encerró en el cuarto con Sakura, ansiaba estar con ella a solas

-Shaoran que me pongo…estaba pensando en el vestido negro pero es como medio provocador no?...-

-Tú a mi me provocas lindura…-decía el abrazándola por la espalda- la cena es en un rato mas…-besaba su cuello- kasumi está dormida y Koshiro jugando Play…-acariciaba su cintura con pasión- Quieres estar conmigo señora Li…-

-Eres un fresco mi amor…-decía ella dándose vuelta y quedando cara a cara con su marido- pero nada me haría más feliz que ser tuya-y dicho esto se besan suavemente, Shaoran sin dejar de besarla a toma en brazos y recuesta en la cama, ahí las caricias aumentaban mientras ambos se demostraban su amor, con ternura él le despojo el vestido y su ropa interior dejando el cuerpo de su esposa solo en ropa interior, ella le miro y el entendió que debían estar en igualdad de condiciones asi que se levanto y saco la ropa quedando solo en Bóxers, su abultado miembro ya empezaba a salir a la luz, ella se sonrojo..Aun recordaba la primera vez con él, el con suavidad se sube encima de ella y con agilidad se sacan la ropa interior y sin pedirle permiso a su esposa entra en ella con fuerza, ella pega un suave gemido por la penetración de su esposo, con pasión el empieza a moverse dentro de ella, los gemidos venían de ambos lados, ella rodeo el cuello de su amado y dejo que él la embistiera con más fuerza, el decidido a complacer a su esposa entro con más fuerza mientras lamia sus senos, ella estaba en el éxtasis máximo, amaba a su esposo, amaba como le hacía el amor…después de un rato y ya cuando el jadeo de ambos era demasiado notorio ella le besa con pasión y apretando su interior provoco que él se viniera junto a ella, ambos habían alcanzado el orgasmo, ella se acostó en el pecho de su esposo y le beso en los labios, el la abrazo protectoramente

-Y asi nació kasumi recuerdas?- decía el tono de broma, ella le mira y le besa en los labios

-Lo sé…guau…estoy muerta, menos mal que nuestra habitación está alejada de la pieza de los niños-

-Ya no te preocupes tanto mi amor y vayamos a vestirnos…aunque la verdad me quedaría contigo asi toda la noche…- suena el celular- _Alo Eriol?, si claro los esperamos…nos estamos arreglando…adiós_- cuelga el teléfono su esposa le mira- Es Eriol…ya vienen en camino…te parece nos damos una ducha y bajamos?-

-Si es contigo encantada…-decía ella sonriendo, tomo de la mano a su esposo y ambos entraron a la ducha

Al rato después ambos bajaron de la mano y vieron que en el estar estaban Eriol y Tomoyo sonriendo, a su lado Koshiro y Matsuhiro revisaban los juegos que iban a jugar

-Bueno nos vamos?- decía Eriol, todos asintieron con la cabeza- Ok se cuidan niños…- dicho esto los 4 se dirigen al restaurante "Le Feu"

Ya una vez en el Restaurante se sentaron y empezaron a ordenar, una vez pedida la orden se pusieron a conversar y celebrar la cuenta Reagan

-Me parece increíble que nos hayan dado esa cuenta…-

-Mi amor eres divino, la mereces…ambos la merecen- decía Tomoyo sonriendo- por cierto Sakura cuando piensas reintegrarte a trabajar?-

-A decir verdad no he planeado nada…quien cuidaría a los niños?-

-Nosotros tenemos una mega empleada, hace de todo y cuida a los niños…anda Sakura contrata una empleada te parece? Te quiero en mi casa de modas…como socia que opinas…-

-No se…yo…-mira a Shaoran, el sonríe y le toma la mano

-Hazlo mi amor, ya veremos el tema de la niñera, pero en verdad quiero que vuelvas a trabajar…-

-Está bien acepto…-decía ella sonriendo y todos volvieron a brindar- y cuando empiezo?-

-Pasado mañana…sin falta socia eh?-

-Descuida…ahora hay que buscar una niñera…-decía ella preocupada- hay tantas alternativas…-

-Rika se encargara de eso mañana amor ahora disfrutemos la comida-

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba haciendo el aseo mientras Shaoran ayudaba, ya que los fines de semana todos ayudaban en la casa, hasta Koshiro que le tocaba hacer las habitaciones, de pronto suena el timbre, Shaoran por un gesto cortes va a abrir la puerta y queda atónito, una belleza de ojos rojos y cabellos negros estaba en su puerta, con unos papeles en su mano, el se quedo anonadado, era realmente hermosa

-Soy Meiling…me dijeron que buscan una niñera, pues aquí me tienen-


	2. Deseos y Vicios

**Capitulo 2: Tentación**

-Disculpe? Está bien?- decía la joven mirando a Shaoran, el volvió en sí y saludo a la joven

-Disculpe…Porfavor adelante, permítame presentarle a mi familia…-dijo el dándose la media vuelta y acercándose a su hermosa esposa- Ella es mi esposa Sakura…él es mi hijo Koshiro y ella es Kasumi…-

-Mucho gusto soy Meiling…y seré su niñera-

-Muchas gracias en serio, eres bienvenida y siéntete como en tu casa…de hecho te mostrare tu habitación…- decía Sakura amablemente, meiling le siguió y quedo sorprendida al ver una hermosa habitación finamente decorada- Si no te gusta la decoración siéntete libre de decorarla a tu antojo…este es tu hogar ahora, y gracias por ayudarme con los niños y la casa…-

-No es nada Señora Li…- decía ella sonriendo, de hecho estaba muy sorprendida por la amabilidad de la dueña de casa, pero sobretodo de lo atractivo que era su marido, y si sabía algo que a ella le gustaba eran los hombres casados y con dinero, no sería difícil engatusar a Shaoran, y que después de todo quedo encantado al verla, sonrió para sí misma, aquel hombre seria suyo-me disculpa, arreglare mis cosas para ponerme a hacer aseo…-

-Si disculpa por quitarte tiempo, te esperamos abajo…-decía Sakura bajando las escaleras, ahí estaba toda su familia mirando expectante

-Mami te vas a poner a trabajar…y te vas a olvidar de mi…-decía Kasumi con lagrimas, ella abrazo a su pequeña

-Jamás me olvidare de ti, además solo serán unas horitas, veras que el tiempo pasa muy rápido…ok?, ahora dame un beso…eso si tal como me gustan-

-Chicos les parece que salgamos al parque de diversiones hoy?-decía Shaoran tomándole la mano a su esposa

-SI!- decía emocionada la pequeña- vamos hermano?-

-Obvio, contigo a todas hermanita linda-

-Suena bien, hace días que no salimos juntos en familia…Shaoran puedes ir por mi bolso Porfavor…subiré a los niños al auto mientras…-decía ella llevándose a los niños al auto, Shaoran subió las escaleras y vio la puerta de Meiling abierta, se acerco un poco y vio que estaba completamente desnuda de espaldas, caminando como si nada buscando su uniforme, Shaoran sintió que la temperatura le subía, Ni su esposa tenía el cuerpo tan hermoso como ella…pero que pensaba decía el agarrándose el pelo, Sakura era su vida entera, la amaba, la idolatraba, sin embargo no podía dejar de verla, se dio la media vuelta rápido y fue por el bolso de su mujer, bajo rápidamente y se subió al auto sin decir nada, Sakura , en el asiento del copiloto le miraba

-Estas bien?- decía ella tiernamente- Estas rojo mi amor…-

-No pasa nada mi vida, bueno nos vamos…-

-SI!- decía Kasumi feliz

Ya en el parque de diversiones Koshiro llevaba a su hermana a los juegos mientras Sakura y Shaoran se tomaban un helado en uno de los restaurantes, ella le toma la mano al ver distraído a su esposo

-Estas bien mi amor…has estado muy callado…-

-Estoy bien Sakura en serio…- odiaba mentirle a su esposa, pero tampoco podía decirle que se imaginaba haciéndole el amor a esa mujer, se odiaba a sí mismo por eso ya que amaba a su esposa, no quería perderla, pero no podía evitar sentir atracción por Meiling, por mas carnal que fuera, Sakura le beso en la mejilla, el se sonrojo

-Se que te pasa algo mi amor te conozco y…-

-Que no me pasa nada Sakura por el amor de Dios basta…- dijo el molesto arrepintiéndose luego al ver el rostros de su mujer, el nunca le había hablado de esa manera, que rayos pasaba con el- perdona Sak yo…-

-Olvídalo…iré a ver a los niños…- dijo ella sin mirarle y fue rápidamente a ver a Kasumi y Koshiro, Shaoran no pudo evitar deprimirse, el conocía a Sakura y sabía que estaba enojada con él, después toda la tarde transcurrió normal y llegaron a la casa, todo estaba demasiado limpio y Meiling cocinando en la cocina

-Niños les prepare tallarines con huevo quieren?- ellos 2 se dirigieron a la cocina y Sakura se fue a su habitación, Shaoran se fue detrás de ella, definitivamente tenían que hablar, cuando llego el cerro la puerta y vio que su mujer acomodaba las almohadas y se recostó en la cama tapándose con el convertir y cerró los ojos, no quería saber nada, sin embargo Shaoran debía hablar con ella, no dejaría que su matrimonio se viniera abajo.

-Mi amor, Porfavor perdóname…-él se sienta a su lado y acaricia su espalda- Se que te preocupas por mí, Porfavor mi vida m hablas?- ella se da la media vuelta y le mira con esos hermosos ojos verdes

-Te perdono Shaoran…pero no entiendo la actitud…si es por el trabajo…no trabajo y listo…-

-No es eso mi amor…ya tranquila, solo te amo a ti mi vida…siempre a ti…-

-De eso no me cabe dudas…iré a acostar a los niños…-

-Para eso tenemos una empleada ahora…lo que yo deseo Sra. Li es tenerla desnuda a mi lado- ella se sonroja ante aquel comentario y sonríe

-Esta noche no mi amor…no me siento bien disculpa…-dijo ella besándole en los labios, él le entendí, asi que ambos se pusieron el piyama y durmieron abrazados uno al lado del otro.

Shaoran abrió los ojos y vio durmiendo plácidamente a su esposa, miro el reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la mañana, sin saber porque no podía dormir decidió bajar a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar, abrió el refrigerador y mientras buscaba un poco de jugo siente un ruido detrás de el, con cuidado cierra el refrigerador y ve a Meiling con una camisa de dormir corta de seda y los cabellos sueltos, ella sonríe seductoramente

-Necesita algo ?...en que le pueda ayudar…-se acercaba aun mas caminando seductoramente hacia él, el se sonroja ante aquellos movimiento y nota que en su bóxer se levanta un bulto, ella sonrió complacida- Le puedo ayudar en lo que sea…- se acerco aun mas y la beso en los labios, el al principio se resistía pero después termino sucumbiendo a los encantos de esa mujer y tomándola de la cintura y ella rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas la subió a la mesa en donde empezó a tocarla salvajemente, sin dejar de besarla saco su miembro del Bóxer y se introdujo en ella, ella empezó a moverse con él y ambos a gritar salvajemente, el la embestía aun con más fuerza, tratando de llenar a esa mujer, y ella no se quedaba atrás, abría mas las piernas y apretaba el firme trasero de Shaoran haciendo que se introdujera hasta el fondo...después sin pensarlo Shaoran la dio vuelta y de una sola embestida empezó a penetrarla por detrás, en el momento que iban a llegar suena un ruido parecido a una alarma

-Mierda…fue un sueño…-decía el al ver que eran las 9 de la mañana, su esposa no estaba a su lado, suspiro para sus adentros, como rayos había soñado algo asi, y peor aun que lo tenía caliente a más no poder, decidió levantarse y meterse a dar una ducha, necesitaba una ducha fría para quitarse la calentura, mientras se bañaba se acordaba de cómo esa mujer hacia el amor y se preguntaba si en verdad sería tan salvaje, de pronto se rasco la cabeza y se puso a pensar en su esposa, una mujer dedicada, hermosa, tierna…buena en la cama y madre de sus hijos, Sakura no merecía algo asi y menos ahora que no iba a pasar tanto tiempo en la casa, salió lentamente y con solo una toalla se dirigió al closet a buscar ropa, de pronto a su lado vio una pequeña nota

"_Te veías tan lindo que no quise despertarte…ten un buen día mi amor…esta noche es de los 2…te amo…_

_Sakura"_

Ahora si se sentía mal, su esposa era muy detallista con él, tenía que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, asi que no hayo nada mejor que llamar a la única persona quien le podría entender y que ya había estado antes en su situación, se vistió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, allí abajo vio a Meiling limpiando los muebles

-Meiling disculpa, y los niños?-

-La señora salió temprano y se llevo a los niños a clases, en la tarde va a llevar a Kasumi a ballet y después regresa…-dijo ella mientras limpiaba agachándose dejando ver más que solo la falda

-Excelente, adiós meiling…nos vemos a la noche- cierra la puerta y ella sonríe triunfante

Unas horas después Shaoran estaba sentado en el restaurant de siempre cuando entro su compinche de aventuras, el sonrió y se sentó a su lado y sin siquiera decirlo la camarera le trajo un café

-Que paso, a ver cuéntame…-dijo Eriol tomando un café- problemas en el paraíso?-

-Ni que lo digas Eriol…anoche tuve un sueño erótico con la empleada….- Eriol casi escupe el café de la sorpresa- No exageres…es que es extremadamente sexy…ojiroja, cabellos negros largos, cuerpo de envidia…no entiendo porque Rika mando a alguien asi…-

-Bueno, pero solo lleva 3 días contigo no?, no estarás exagerando?-

-Eriol, no te hagas el lindo conmigo si te andas acostando con cuanta clienta llega a espaldas de Tomoyo…-

-Eso es diferente porque Tomoyo y yo tenemos muy claro que nos amamos…y mientras ella no sepa no entiendo que habría de malo, además ella con el embarazo no se…se ha puesto idiota, anda como una vaca…y eso no es atractivo entiendes?...-

-Mira, el asunto es que no quiero arruinar mi relación perfecta con Sakura…y menos perder a mis hijos…-

-Te estás pasando una película mayúscula- dijo el terminando el café y pidiendo otro- Mientras Sakura no sepa no tienes de que preocuparte, solo preocúpate de amarla, quererla y complacerla en la cama y listo…lo que hagas cuando ella no te vea no le va a lastimar…eso si tendrás que fingir y cuidarte…un bastardo arruinaría tu vida…-

-Lo sé…entonces dices que me meta con ella?...con Meiling?-

-Oye, yo la vi ese día y deja decirte que está que arde, hasta eso te envidio…Tomoyo contrato a una señora de 60 años para que se encargue de todo…-

-Como si no te conociera Eriol…-

-Jajaja por eso te quiero amigo…dale y pásalo súper, y sobretodo cuida tu matrimonio, serias un tonto si dejas escapar a Sakura, ella es tu vida entera y te aseguro que en este país si ella quisiera la custodia de los niños se la darían estas consiente?-

-Lo sé, tengo mucho que perder…pero quiero quitarme las ganas…-

-Pues adelante amigo…ya la próxima ronda de café corre por mi cuenta ahahahahaha-

Mientras tanto en las oficinas Daidouji-Kinomoto

-Sakura me encanta los patrones de los vestidos…están divinos-

-Gracias Tomoyo…por cierto te ves muy linda embarazada…- ella sonríe tristemente Que ocurre amiga?-

-Ay Sakura a veces pienso que Eriol me engaña…- dijo ella sentándose en el despacho, ella se sienta a su lado- Últimamente no me ve, no me toca…sé que me ama con locura pero lo siento diferente-

-No seas tonta, si Eriol te ama…te cuida, te respeta y sobretodo eres su vida Tomoyo…asi que no te pases películas…-

-Gracias prima…por cierto como está la nueva empleada?- Sakura tomo un sorbo de café

-A decir verdad es demasiado sensual para mi gusto…y desde que llego Shaoran ha estado muy extraño conmigo…-

-Ah no Sak, tu si te estás pasando tremendos rollos! Shaoran es leal a ti, es el tipo mas macabeo y baboso que existe en el mundo…jamás se le ocurriría engañarte y menos con una mina de otro nivel asi que relájate…-

-Ambas debemos relajarnos…por cierto en una hora más debo ir a buscar a kasumi me acompañas?-

-Si claro, además me encanta verla en su tutu de ballet- dijo ella sacando su cámara de filmar- vamos!-

-Ay Tomoyo…aun falta terminemos los diseños para el desfile…terminemos ahora y nos vamos, quiero estar esta tarde con mi amado esposo…-

-Uyy le tienes una sorpresa?-

-SIP…de hecho vere si esas clases que hemos estado tomando del caño han servido de algo…-

-Ay amiga como eres!-

Horas más tarde ambas amigas iban en el auto a buscar a Kasumi, todo era demasiado genial, escuchando buena música, riéndose juntas, definitivamente ellas 2 eran dinamita pura, y no por algo se había ligado a los 2 chicos más guapos de la universidad

-Muy bien ya llegamos…- Sakura se bajo del auto y kasumi corrió a sus brazos, ella abrazo a su pequeña con fuerza

-Mama que rico que viniste…hice otro dibujo…-

-Esta hermoso mi amor, bueno nos vamos está bien?...-agarra a su pequeña y la sienta en el asiento de menores, ella sonriente saluda a Tomoyo

-Tía Tomoyo! Hola!-

-Hola mi vida, lista para ir a ballet?-

-Si!- decía ella emocionada mientras jugaba con la muñeca

El resto del día trascurrió tranquilamente, Shaoran tenias sus reuniones, y salidas con clientes, Eriol andaba en sus asuntos con la nueva Clienta de la firma Santander, Tomoyo por su parte estuvo toda la tarde decorando el cuarto del bebe junto a su hijo que estaba emocionado con la llegada de su hermanita pequeña, Sakura por su parte ya había llegado a casa y estaba pasando tiempo con sus hijos mientras Meiling hacia la cocina

-Familia llegue a casa!- decía Shaoran mientras la pequeña saludaba a su padre y su hijo le estrechaba la mano- Y donde está la mujer más hermosa del mundo…le traje un regalo…- Sakura se acerco a él y este le extiende un ramo de rosas rojas- Para mi adorada esposa-

-Oh por dios es hermoso Shaoran…no debiste haberte molestado…-dijo ella besándole en los labios-

-No es molestia…bueno y que hay de rico para comer…- entro a la cocina y vio a meiling cocinando, no pudo evitar sentir una erección en su parte baja- Buenas noches Meiling-

-Señor Li, bienvenido…prepare salchichas con puré, los niños que morían de ganas de comer…salchichas …-esto último lo dijo tan seductoramente que Shaoran sintió desfallecer, de pronto entra su mujer sonriendo animadamente

-Mei, Porfavor pon estas flores en el florero…lo que es yo te pido que hoy lleves a los niños al cine está bien?...acá está el dinero, y pásenlo súper...luego los llevas a comer….-

-Ningún problema señora…permiso me llevare a arreglar a los niños…- ella se retira y Shaoran se voltea a ver a su mujer

-Y eso mi amor?-

-Tengo una sorpresa en la habitación…y es solo para ti…-dijo ella seductoramente- te espero en 15 minutos Señor Li-se retiro a la habitación, Shaoran solo pudo suspirar, cuando su mujer tenía idea, si que las tenia, asi que se despidió de los niños y subió a la habitación, allí al entrar vio algo que nunca pensó que vería en su vida: Su esposa, vestida con una diminuta ropa interior montada en un caño haciéndole un baile sensual, sintió desfallecer al ver como su esposa le hacia un striptease en su propia habitación, el calor inundaba la habitación asi que se desvistió y quedando solo en bóxers

-Y esto mi amor?-

-Es solo que te deje tan abandonada ayer…-decía moviéndose sexymente- Que pensé en darte un regalito…-dijo ella quedando boca abajo y sus piernas arriba del caño-Te gusta?-

-Si es que me gusta?, por el amor de Dios Sakura obvio que me gusta…-ella se acerca a el- Hey que haces….OHH!...-dijo el apenas sintió como su miembro entraba en la boca de su mujer, con pasión e instinto le sujeta la cabeza para poder sentirla, y ella solo deseaba complacer a su marido, y asi seguían sin descansar hasta que Shaoran no aguanto más, se levanto, tomo a su esposa y poniéndola en 4 patas empezó a embestirla con fuerza, ambos estaban gimiendo por el placer que estaban sintiendo, cada vez iban más fuerte, casi por instinto agarro el cabello de su mujer y la siguió embistiendo con fuerza

-Oh mi amor…dale oh si!- esas palabras volvían loco a Shaoran, tanto asi que mojo el trasero de su mujer y sin aviso empezó a darle con fuerza, ambos estaban en el éxtasis, sin siquiera pensarlo el se vino dentro de ella quedando ambos fatigados y agotados en la cama, ambos se miraron y besaron dulcemente

-Sakura, eres realmente una súper mujer…-

-Y crees que ha terminado?...ven al jacuzzi, esto recién está empezando…-dijo ella agarrando a su marido y encerrándose juntos en el baño siguieron su jueguito.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hiragizawa-Daidouji

Tomoyo y Eriol cenaban tranquilamente, aprovechaban que Matsuhiro estaba con los hijos de Sakura, el ambiente era muy agradable y ambos reían sin parar, hasta que Tomoyo se acerco a su marido y le beso los labios, él le mira sorprendido

-Mi amor, estuve hablando con el doctor…- dijo ella sonriendo

-Y que te decía mi vida?-

-Que ya pasamos la etapa crítica…pues podemos jugar…-dijo ella besándole el oído- y ya sabes cómo amo jugar y que seas un niño malo-

-Tu si me conoces amor…-dijo el besando a su esposa con pasión y dirigiéndose a la habitación, esta noche habría más de un grito en la mansión

**Notas autora:**

**Que les pareció?, todas las noches de Domingo a Jueves habrá actualización ya que son los días que trabajo de noche, asi que estén preparados…a continuación les dejo escenas de los próximos capítulos (Ojo que pueden pasar estos acontecimientos mucho mas tarde y no necesariamente enseguida)**

**-No sabes como esperaba que digieras eso…-dijo ella besándole con pasión, sus fantasías estaban recién empezando**

**-Y no sabes cómo ansiaba que llegara el momento-**

**-Tomoyo vamos tu puedes amor! Puja puja….-**

**-Felicitaciones es padre de 2 hermosas bebes-**

**-Lo lamento, en serio no fue mi intención…-**

**-Ya no podre creer más en ti…-**


	3. Traición y Lujuria

**Capitulo 3: Traición y Lujuria**

Después de 3 meses desde que llego Mei a la vida de los Li, al igual que todas las mañanas Shaoran despertó abrazado a su esposa, realmente su esposa se esmeraba en hacerlo feliz y a veces se sentía hasta culpable de lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería lastimarla, no quería perderla, pero tampoco quería quedarse con las ganas de estar con la nueva empleada, Sakura abrió los ojos y le beso en los labios tiernamente

-Mmm…aún es temprano quédate conmigo…-decía ella apegándose al pecho de su esposo, el le besa en la frente

-Mi amor sabes que hoy debo ir a esa reunión…-

-Pero si es Domingo…y los fines de semana siempre son para la familia…-dijo ella sentida- Acaso estas molesto o algo?-

-No mi amor, es que es una reunión importante, allá en estados unidos ya es de día y tengo que ir a esa reunión, hasta Eriol ira…-

-Entiendo…-dijo ella abrazando a su esposo- Oye Shao…crees que Eriol le sea infiel a Tomoyo?-

-No lo creo, siempre que salimos Eriol me habla cosas hermosas de ella, el realmente ama a su mujer-

-Entiendo…es que ella piensa que le es infiel…-

-Porfavor, Eriol y yo estamos cortados con la misma tijera, hablas de mi partner, mi amigo de la universidad, el chico que nos presento recuerdas?-

-Como olvidarlo…tu andabas a la siga-decía ella sonriendo

-Un momento Señora Li, UD era la que andaba babosa por mi- decía él en tono de broma apoyando su cabeza en su mano y mirando a su mujer

-Ah no, pero si no eras tú el que milagrosamente apareció ese día…-

-Porque no podía ver a una hermosa chica nice como tu mojándose su cabello-

-Que eres malo…-le besa en los labios- Eres un chico muy muy malo…-se vuelven a besar hasta que escuchan que golpean la puerta- adelante…-

-Mami! Papi!- decía Kasumi mientras se tiraba en la cama y se acostaba en medio de sus papas- Quiero que pasemos el día juntos-

-Mi amor claro que sí, eso sí primero tu papa ira a una conferencia…-

-Buuuu- Pone cara de gatito con botas

-Te prometo que a la tarde te llevo al zoológico….-

-En serio? Te quiero papa!- decía ella abrazándolo- dale un beso a mi muñeca-

-Jaja si se lo doy tu madre se pondrá celosa…- decía el riéndose y mirando a su mujer, de pronto suena el celular de Sakura y ella contesta dulcemente

_-Alo?, Hola mama!...que linda sorpresa-_

_-Hija, te echábamos de menos, es que ya casi ni vienes a Tomoeda…queríamos que te vinieras una semana para acá con nosotros, extrañamos a nuestros nietos…-_

_-Pero mama, Koshiro tiene clases y kasumi también…no hay manera de…-_

_-Vamos, no se meterán en líos por faltar una semana, por cierto como esta tu esposo-_

_-Aquí anda, en este momento estamos en la cama con kasumi, Koshiro anda haciendo de las suyas en algún lado-_

_-Ya Saku, tu padre emitirá unas licencias medicas por 1 semana y te vienes a Tomoeda…te extraño demasiado mi amor…que dices-_

_-A ver dame un segundo_- dijo ella y miro a su esposo- Mi amor, mama quiere que vaya con los niños 1 semana…que dices?-

-Yo no tengo problemas, eso si yo no puedo ir…-

-_Está bien mama, partiremos hoy en la noche para llegar temprano…si mama yo también te quiero besos-_

Sakura colgó el teléfono y vio a su hermosa hija, tenía la carita de ilusionada

-Iremos a ver a los abuelos! Que rico! Le avisare a Koshiro mama!- Sakura mira a su esposo y le besa en la mejilla

-En serio no tienes dramas en quedarte solo?...-decía ella media desconfiada, no era que no creyera en su esposo, pero él conocía a las mujeres…y no le daba mucha confianza dejar a su marido solas con la sexy niñera, mas aun conociendo lo caliente que era su esposo

-Sakura, porque no eres honesta conmigo…te ocurre algo?, además veras a tu familia…y eso amor es muy difícil, viven muy lejos, además tómatelo como unas vacaciones-

-pero si solo llevo trabajando 3 meses!-

-No discutas, yo iré el próximo fin de semana y los iré a buscar que dices?-

-Dedito?- decía ella alzándole el dedo meñique

-Dedito mi amor…te amo, y ya ahora me retiro que sino los gringos me mataran, un beso mi vida me despides de los niños-

-Mmm...yo creo que si te vistes será menos vergonzoso que te enfrentes a los gringos- él se mira y ve que aun anda en bóxers y polera

-Tienes razón…siempre precavida tu mi amor…- le besa en la frente y se dirige al baño, ella sonríe…aun asi será precavida, después de todo ella conocía a las mujeres asi que mientras su marido se bañaba hizo una llamada

-_Alo?, Misaki podrías darme el teléfono que me dijiste?, si muchas gracias amigo nos vemos_-

-3 días antes en un café de Tomoeda—

-Pero Sakurita a que debo el placer…-decía un hombre besando por ambas mejillas a su amiga

-Misaki, me alegra tanto verte…como esta Antonio?-

-Ay niña estamos de maravillas, el es mi media naranja…ahora dime en que te puedo ayudar-

-Se que tú te mueves en todo un mundo y necesitaba preguntarte si conocías a esta mujer- le muestra una foto de Meiling

-Ay, pero si esa mujer es puro hueso, no se compara a ti…y quién es?-

-Se llama meiling…es la nueva niñera-

-Corazón he visto miles de niñera en la vida y te digo que ella no se parece a una…en lo absoluto, de hecho mira ese cabello que brillante! Y esos zapatos son re finos galla te digo re finos…-

-Entonces?...-

-Saku, eres la mejor amiga que tengo, eres como mi sister…por eso te digo ándate con cuidado, ese tipo de mujeres se caracterizan por ser arrebatadoras de machos…-

-Entiendo, pero tampoco puedo despedirla porque quizás me paso rollos no se…-toma un poco de café

-Temes por el bombonaso de tu marido?- ella asiente con la cabeza- Ay Niña Porfavor!, shaorancito es incapaz de engañarte, o sea mírate, con clase, linda, sencilla…asi que descuida mujer!...-

-Está bien…pero…-

-Saku, mira si te interesa conozco un hombre que es excelente instalando cámaras en la casa…y si quieres corazón te doy su número…-

-Si lo llego a ocupar te digo, ya…adiós cariño…-

-Adiós preciosa...-

-Fin flash back—

Sakura se sentía mal por desconfiar de su esposo, pero ella no era tonta y sabia que algo no andaba bien, luego de un rato Shaoran se despide de su esposa y se retira rumbo al trabajo. Mientras tanto Sakura baja y le sirve el desayuno a los niños, meiling le queda mirando y ella le sonríe

-Tomate el día libre Mei…yo quiero quedarme con los niños hoy…-

-Gracias Señora…Permiso…-ella se retira, agarra su bolso y sale, tenía que conversar con su amiga del alma, ella no era tonta algo pasaba.

Sakura termino de darle el desayuno a los chicos cuando Koshiro se levanta de la mesa para ayudar a lavar los platos, ella se acerca a su hijo y sonríe

-Que harás hoy Koshiro?-

-Quiero ir a casa de Matsuhiro, me conto que tiene un mega juego de video!, me llevas mama Porfavor?...-

-Si Obvio, ya está todo coordinado con Tomy?-

-Si mama, la tía nos está esperando…-

-Excelente, yo llevare a Kasumi a comer algo rico…cuídate y no te metas en líos te quiero hijo…-

-Y yo a ti mama…- dicho esto se retira, asi que Sakura procede a llamar al sistema de cámaras y asi durante el día mientras Kasumi dormía, la instalación estaba completa, ahora solo quedaba esperar, y quitarse de una vez la sensación de angustia que le aquejaba

Esa misma tarde los chicos guardaban sus maletas para irse donde los abuelos, Sakura estaba revisando los últimos detalles de la merienda, el agua para el viaje y su esposo estaba a su lado dándole besitos

-Shaoran…te echare de menos…-

-cariño solo será una semana…además iré el fin de semana…te amo nena…-la besa en los labios-Y yo te amo a ti mi amor…ahora y siempre nunca lo olvides…- ella se despide de él y se sube al auto, mientras avanzaba cada vez su pecho se apretaba mas, no quería saber qué pasaría si él la engañaba, pero si no era asi se aliviaría bastante, miro a sus hijos y se dirigió rumbo a casa de sus padres

Cuando Shaoran vio que el auto de su mujer se alejaba entro a la casa y sonrió al ver a Meiling solo con una camisa de seda, la diversión iba a comenzar…tenía toda una semana para desquitarse y aprovechar a esa mujer, después de todo como dice Eriol, mientras ella no sepa y asi había sido los últimos meses no habría problemas.

Después de varias horas de camino al fin llegaron a Tomoeda, llegaron a la pequeña casa de sus padres, allí afuera esperaba el Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, un renombrado arqueólogo y su hermosa esposa Nadeshiko, junto a él estaba Touya y su novio Yukito, Sakura se bajo del auto y agarro a la pequeña Kasumi que estaba durmiendo y se acerco a abrazar a sus padres

-Querida hija que rico verte…por lo visto kasumi se quedo dormida- decía Fujitaka mientras tomaba a su nieta en brazos y la llevaba a la pieza

-jajaja ya sabes como son los niños, cuando duermen son como si pesaran 5 kilos mas…-Nadeshiko se acerca a saludar a su hija

-Mama que rico verte…ven Koshiro saluda a la abuela-

-No me digas abuela que me siento vieja…-saluda a su nieto- Ahora sube a la habitación Koshiro que la cena pronto estará lista…-

-Si Abuela…-

-Hermano, Yukito me alegra tanto verlos…como han estado?-se acerca a ellos 2 y les da un beso

-Bastante bien monstruo…estas mas gordita-

-No soy monstruo hermano mayor! Y no estoy gorda!...en fin me alegra que estés bien…-

-Y tu estas bien Sakura?- decía Yukito- te conozco y sé que algo pasa…- Ella le mira tristemente, pero luego esbozo una hermosa sonrisa

-Estoy bien, qué más puedo pedir, una familia perfecta…solo que me dio pena que Shaoran no pudiera venir con nosotros…estaba muy ocupado en asuntos de negocios…esto de tener un marido empresario-decía ella mientras entraba- las maletas están en el auto me ayudan chicos?- Yukito y Touya se miraron, sabían que algo no andaba bien con Sakura, pero Yukito miro a su novio y le dio a entender que el hablaría con ella, cosa que lo alivio

Sakura entro a su habitación y recordaba cuando aún era una niña y se levantaba tarde todas las mañanas, recordaba cuando aun tenia juventud y vida y se preguntaba si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, últimamente Shaoran y ella no estaban juntos y el siempre buscaba algo que hacer, suspiro y se sentó en la cama a pensar, estaba nerviosa por lo que podría averiguar, de pronto entro Yukito con una cerveza y se sentó a su lado, ella se recostó en su hombro y cerró los ojos, el pensó que sería buen momento para hablar

-Sakura, te conozco desde pequeña, y sé que algo no anda bien, es Shaoran?-

-No pasa nada Yukito…en serio…me disculpas bajare a ayudar a mama…eso si antes llamare a Shaoran-

-No lo llames aun, acabas de llegar, además te quiero como mi cuñada y hermanita…asi que ya no más caras tristes, tu marido está bien y estará contigo pronto?-

-No es eso…es que la vida sexual…tu sabes…-ella se sonroja el sonríe tiernamente-No ha pasado mucho, como que estos meses me ha estado evitando…me dice te amo, te adoro…y sé que es asi me entiendes, pero sin embargo se que algo no anda bien…no se…antes me deseaba y ahora..y peor aun he engordado como 4 kilos…y eso que no se porque…y ando con mareos y cosas…-

-No estarás embarazada Sakura?-

-Yukito ya han pasado 3 meses, sabría si estuviera embarazada…ya no hablemos de eso que ya tengo 2 hijos y dan mucho trabajo…-

-Eres una excelente mujer, esposa y madre asi que ánimos, siempre viene algo bueno después de la tormenta…-

-Gracias Yukito, por cierto Kasumi está dormida?..la pobre no comerá nada…-

-Sí, de hecho está en la habitación de Touya y Mía, no te molesta verdad?-

-No tiene nada de malo que ella sepa que su tío y el mejor amigo de su mama son gays…bueno bajemos pronto…-

-Me parece-dijo el abrazándola-Si no fuera gay me hubiera casado contigo…-

-Mentiroso Jaja-

Mientras tanto en la residencia Li, Shaoran estaba sentado mientras Meiling le hacia un trabajito oral, ella era demasiado buena mamándosela y le encantaba cuando ella se lo tragaba todo

-Oh si dale…oh por dios meiling si!...vamos Porfavor! Oh si, oh dios….-dicho esto se viene en la boca de ella, quien se lo traga y se sienta encima de él y empieza a cabalgar en la silla, definitivamente gozaba cada momento con ella era perfecta…una vez que terminaron ella agarro un cigarro y se puso la camisa de seda, el sonrió satisfecho

-Tu esposa aun no sabe lo nuestro verdad?-

-No va a saberlo nunca…Meiling que te quede claro una cosa…tú y yo follamos…YO amo a Sakura, más que a nada en este mundo-

-Y aun asi lo haces conmigo…mira cariño te seré bien honesta…yo a ti te amo y te idolatro y no por algo llevo a tu hijo…- Shaoran se paralizo eso era posible…pero si se habían cuidado

-No es verdad…dime qué quieres meiling…-

-Quiero dinero…y te quiero a ti, quiero que formemos una familia tu y yo…-

-Estás loca….estoy casado con Sakura, tengo 2 preciosos hijos!-

-Y crees que cuando ella se entere de que follas conmigo eh?...estas muerto cariño…esta vez te tengo en mi poder…te doy 1 mes para que termines con Sakura o sino yo hablo con ella…que dices?-

-Mierda…no serias capaz…-

-Sí que soy capaz…porque me enamore la primera vez que te vi…llevamos 3 meses follando a escondidas de tu esposa…y crees que me la guardaría-

-Te daré el dinero que quieras meiling…-

-MM...eso no basta te quiero a ti…-de pronto suena el celular, Shaoran ve y se da cuenta que es Sakura- No vas a contestarle a la mosquita muerta de tu esposa?-

-Alo?-

_-Hola mi amor como estas_…-decía Sakura mientras ponía la mesa para sentarse a comer-_te he echado de menos, con los niños llegamos bien vamos a comer ahora-_

-_Sakura yo también, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado…hablamos luego mi vida si?...te amo, te adoro y no sabes cuánto te necesito_- Ahora si se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho y maldecía a Eriol por haberlo metido en esto y justo en estos meses al cabrón se le había ocurrido dejar su vida de farra y estar a full con su esposa

-_Si adiós mi amor_…- dijo ella y colgó el teléfono, su madre se asomo y sonrió

-Me ayudas con el puré? Hay que llevar la comida-

-Ya voy mama!...-dijo ella sonriendo y entrando a la cocina, no dejaría que su mente le jugara una mala pasada y acabara su matrimonio, ella confiaba en su marido y lo seguiría haciendo.


	4. Causa y castigo

**Capítulo 4: Detrás de la cerradura**

Sakura estaba cenando tranquilamente con su familia, Koshiro andaba medio aburrido de las historias de su abuelo, sin embargo estaba demasiado contento con las historias de Yukito y Touya en uno de sus muchos viajes, Nadeshiko sonriendo sale de la cocina con mas puré para todos los comensales, todo era alegría en la residencia Kinomoto

-Y así fue como Yukito se perdió en el bar Arcoíris…casi me muero ya que en Ámsterdam debes estar bien cubierto jajaja-

-Hermano Baka! No uses esas palabras en frente de Koshiro…-

-Ay Sakura exageras, este chico apuesto que está mucho más avanzado que tú a tú edad…-

-te recuerdo que yo a los 17 ya era mama…-

-Sí, pero este chico tiene 15…y ya es más maduro que tu- decía burlonamente- Es broma hermanita…sabes que te quiero-

-Yo también…vaya Kasumi está demasiado dormida, y yo que pensé que traería hambre…-

-Cuando despierte le daré su biberón- decía Nadeshiko sonriendo- Y como esta mi yerno…porque no nos pudo acompañar-

-Porque tenía una serie de reuniones, pero descuiden estará con nosotros el fin de semana que viene…-tomo un poco de vino- Por cierto mama como van tus clases de bordado-

-Bastante bien, de hecho tengo un grupo bastante grande…la pasamos súper…ya sabes como soy supe mama-

-Tu no cambias mi amor…por eso te amo-le toma la mano con dulzura y Sakura los mira contento…como extrañaba estar así con su marido, pero trato de no darle importancia y siguió comiendo tranquilamente y así la charla prosiguió varias horas más, todo era definitivamente perfecto en la vida de Sakura no?

Mientras tanto de regreso a la mansión Li, Shaoran estaba en su habitación tratando de dormir…como había sido tan irresponsable, como rayos iba a salir de esta y como rayos se permitió engañar a su esposa, y ahora con esto de la amenaza y del bebe que venía en camino…No eso era imposible pensaba el, después de todo él siempre se cuidó cuando estuvo con ella, agarro el teléfono y llamo al culpable de todo esto

_-Aló?, Eriol por favor tomémonos un trago…estoy desesperado te necesito ya-_

Shaoran se vistió rápidamente y salió de la casa, agarro su jeep y se dirigió al bar donde siempre se reunía con su amigo

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hiragizawa, Tomoyo despertó con la llamada y miro a su esposo, él le sonríe y besa en la mejilla

-Mi vida algo le paso a Shaoran…te importa si salgo?- ella le quedo mirando y sonrió

-Claro mi amor, solo ten el teléfono a mano que cualquiera de estos días nace él bebe…-

-Descuida princesa…sigue durmiendo vale?, te adoro más que a mi vida nena…- dicho esto se viste agarra su landrover y se dirige al bar donde siempre iba con Shaoran, pensando en lo feliz que era desde que dejo de hacer maldades hacia su esposa y ahora su matrimonio era mejor que nunca

Cuando llego vio a Shaoran y se preocupó, acaso su amigo estaba llorando?, él se acercó rápidamente y Shaoran abrazo a su amigo, el no dijo nada solo lo abrazo un tiempo

-Shaoran cuéntame que paso…estas bien?...-

-No estoy bien…seguí tu consejo, llevo engañando a Sakura 3 meses…ahora Meiling está embarazada y amenaza con decirle a Sakura lo nuestro, por dios soy tan tonto…como pude tirar mi matrimonio por la borda…-

-Shaoran, ten una cosa en claro antes que nada, yo te dije que mientras tu esposa no supiera estaría bien, pero no me refería a que te metieras con ella!, eso estuvo en tus decisiones…ahora más que echarte la culpa debemos ver cómo solucionar esto…Mierda Shaoran por eso yo no me acostaba con la misma mujer, porque ellas se en ciegan y se emboban con uno…-

-No pensé que pasaría esto, Eriol que hago…como se lo digo a Sakura…-

-Ah No, a ella no le puedes decir…ella no tiene la culpa de tus cochinadas…y menos merece sufrir…-

-Pero si no le digo yo lo hará ella-

-Esto haremos, iras con Meiling y le pedirás que se haga el test, después una prueba de ADN…ya si el "supuesto" hijo es tuyo, veremos como indemnizarla o hasta en caso extremo que pierda a ese bebe…, no me mires así…no te conviene ni a ti, ni a tu familia ni a la empresa el nacimiento de un bastardo-

-No mataría a mi hijo, por más que fuera de otra mujer…-

-Entonces tendrás que comprar el silencio de Meiling…no se me ocurre más…-suena el celular- Es Tomoyo dame un segundo-_Alo?-_

_-Eriol…va a nacer ya…ayúdame! Matsuhiro llamo a la ambulancia pero no quiero estar sola…-_

_-Tranquila Tommy te veré en el hospital…-_ cuelga el teléfono- tengo que irme, Tomoyo va a dar a luz…o quieres venir?-

-Voy contigo, acá terminare todo borracho- dijo él y ambos se dirigieron al hospital, ahí Eriol vio a su mujer entrando a la sala de parto, Eriol le aviso a los médicos que él era el padre así que lo prepararon para llevarlo a la sala de emergencia, allí dentro Tomoyo gritaba demasiado, a Eriol se le partía el corazón al verla sufrir así

-Mi amor tu puedes hermosa vamos Puja…-

-TODO ES TU CULPA MALDITO IMBESIL HIJO DE PUTA! TU ERES EL QUE ME PRODUJO ESTO AYYYY TE VOY A CORTAR EL AGUA PARA SIEMPRE MALDITO…AHHHHHH!-

-Si mi amor, eso me dijiste la primera vez…-dijo el tomándole la mano- Ya mi amor vamos puja puja…- Tomoyo pego un grito desesperado y después de eso se escuchó un llanto, Eriol se acercó emocionado y vio a la pequeña criaturita, la tomo con dulzura y se la acerco a Tomoyo, ambos se dieron un hermoso beso, la familia ya estaba completa.

Shaoran esperaba en la sala de espera, andaba demasiado nervioso con toda la situación, y no era para menos…tenía que ver qué hacer con el hijo de Mei…eso si no antes llamo a su esposa

_-Sakura?, estabas dormida amor?-_

_-Si mi vida, pero que paso…todo está bien?-_ dijo ella levantándose un poco y bostezando

-_Tomoyo ya dio a luz…es una hermosa bebita y está sana según dicen los doctores-_

_-Qué lindo!, no puedo creerlo…que cosa más hermosa…ay tengo que ir y…-_

_-Mi amor disfrute su semana de descanso, ya la veras cuando regreses…un beso te amo-_

_-Y yo aún más…-_

Eriol salió de la sala de parto con la bebita en brazos, Shaoran se acercó y vio a la pequeña criaturita, era todo tan lindo, tan perfecto…tenía los ojos de Tomoyo, pero ese cabello era indiscutible de Eriol

-Te presento a Ai Hiragizawa…mi hermosa pequeña…-Matsuhiro se acercó y vio a su hermanita

-Papa puedo tomarla?-

-Claro, pero con cuidado eh?, y se la iré a devolver a tu madre antes de que se desespere-

-Eres hermosa hermanita…te protegeré de todo aquel que ose convertirse en tu novio, y sobretodo castrar a cualquiera que se te acerque…te quiero hermanita- Se la paso a Eriol y padre e hijo se dirigieron a la habitación de Tomoyo, Shaoran se dio cuenta que en este momento el sobraba así que agarro su auto y se fue, pero no iría a su casa, se quedaría en un hotel para ver qué hacer.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Li, Meiling estaba en su habitación mirando al techo y sonriendo, todo había salido a la perfección, tendría a su Shaoran para ella misma, y se felicitaba por haberse quedado embarazada, ya que este hijo iba a ser el arma para que Shaoran se quedara con ella y terminara con Sakura

-Todo va a salir de acuerdo al plan…y serás mío Shaoran…solo mío…-

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó angustiada, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, viéndose a ella y a Shaoran en una especie de juicio, ambos llorando y una tercera en discordia, de pronto sintió ganas de vomitar y se dirigió al baño, después de haber vaciado todo se limpió la cara y se miró al espejo, se puso de costado y vio que su vientre estaba abultado, acaso en verdad estaría embarazada?, como fue que ella no se dio cuenta…debía asegurarse así que bajo las escaleras y le conto a su madre, ella le entendió y ambas agarraron el auto para dirigirse a la farmacia, en el camino Sakura andaba nerviosa

-Hija, tranquila, es normal que andes nerviosa-

-Es que mama, no entiendo como…como no me di cuenta…-

-Hija, eso es normal, a veces las mujeres tienen la regla cuando están en los primeros meses…pero tranquila saldremos de la duda y comentaremos la feliz noticia…o no estas feliz?-

-Si lo estoy…pero es todo tan repentino…y he tenido una angustia en el pecho que…ay mama algo no anda bien…-

-Hija, si las cosas no están bien en tu matrimonio hay arreglo…hasta con tu padre hemos tenido problemas…-

-Pero es distinto mama…siento que Shaoran me engaña…-

-Hija, eso es imposible, Shaoran te ama desde aquella vez que te vio…no tiraría 5 años de noviazgo y 15 de matrimonio no lo crees?-

-No es lo mismo…no con esa súper sexi empleada…-

-Hija, eres una Kinomoto y nosotras luchamos, si piensas que él te engaña…pues encáralo…y de ser así tú decides que hacer, pero recuerda que cualquier cosa están tus hijos de por medio…-

-Lo se…pero debo estar pasándome Rollos como dices…Shaoran jamás me engañaría…-

-Entonces puedes estar tranquila pequeña…ya mi amor llegamos a la farmacia…me bajare yo, necesitas algo más?-

-No mama gracias…-

Al rato llego Nadeshiko y se dirigió con su hija a casa, ella se hizo el examen y para su sorpresa estaba embarazada, estaba demasiado contenta…otro niño más de seguro arreglaría las cosas con su esposo, y sobretodo ella anhelaba más que nunca tener otro bebe, ahora había que decírselo a la familia.

De regreso en Tokio, Shaoran regresaba a su casa en donde estaba Mei esperándolo, él le saluda fríamente

-Vamos a ir al doctor…súbete…-

-Está bien…y pensaste en lo que te dije?-

-Si…y no me separare de Sakura, si estas embarazada me asegurare de darle a este niño y a ti un departamento y todo lo que necesiten para cubrir sus necesidades…pero no me iré contigo entiendes? –

-No entiendo, tú debes terminar con Sakura entiendes?...o sea te lo explico con manzanas?...o lo haces tú o lo hago yo…-

-No te amo Meiling, como puedo estar con alguien que no amo-

-Pues lo hubieras pensado antes de revolcarte conmigo…-

-Es el peor error de mi vida…y veré como solucionarlo-

-O quieres que lo transmita a la prensa?..-dijo ella maliciosamente- entiéndeme, te amo con locura, mataría por ti…-

-Pues entonces matate…y haznos un favor a todos…-

El resto del camino transcurrió tranquilamente, después de varias horas se comprobó que Meiling si estaba embarazada, el suspiro…ahora debía pensar que hacer, de pronto recibe una llamada

_-Mi vida soy yo Sakura…-_

_-Amor que ocurre?-_

_-Voy camino a Tokio…los niños se quedaron con mis padres…tengo algo que contarte y debo hacerlo en persona…- Shaoran sintió un balde de agua fría-llegare en 2 horas…ya te quiero ver-_

_-Y yo a ti_…- corta el teléfono y mira a Meiling –Sakura viene en camino…por favor no digas nada yo veré que hago está bien?-

-Sí, mi vida…- Shaoran respiro un poco, al menos tenía un tiempo a su favor, pero tenía una duda…que era lo que debía decirle Sakura?

-Bueno, yo me bajo acá, esta es mi casa…nos estamos viendo amor…-dice ella y se retira dejando a Shaoran solo, este suspiro y se dirigió a su casa…la culpa le corrompía

Llego a casa y vio el auto de Sakura estacionado, por un momento sintió una tremenda felicidad al ver a su esposa, a su soporte, a la mujer que había estado incondicionalmente con el todo estos años, desde que se conocieron hasta aquel día en que decidió ser su mujer y madre de sus 2 hijos

Entro con el ramo de flores y los chocolates, quería sorprender a su mujer, y de paso decirle que se iría con ella a Tomoeda, todo era perfecto para el…

-Mi amor ya…- pero vio cómo su esposa miraba un video en donde estaban él y Meiling teniendo relaciones sexuales, en su cama, en el baño, en la cocina y en el estar…hasta el descaro de hacerlo en el cuarto de su hijo, Shaoran se acercó lentamente a su esposa que estaba de espaldas, iba a abrazarla cuando ella se voltea y queda cara a cara con él, a Shaoran se le partió el alma al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas y decepción por parte de Sakura, el solo trataba de tocarla pero ella se alejaba, después de un cruel silencio ella hablo

-No quería creerlo…me negué a creerlo…pero por lo visto mi instinto tenía razón…-él se iba a acercar más a ella- No me toques maldita sea…Shaoran, cuanto tiempo estas engañándome con esa puta!-

Shaoran estaba muerto de vergüenza, entendía a su esposa y no sabía que iba a hacer para responder, ahora era el momento de decirle la verdad, aunque ella jamás le perdonase

-3 meses…Sakura, pero yo no la am…-ella le detiene

-No digas más quieres…o hay algo más que quieras decirme?...-

-Ella está esperando un hijo mío…- dijo casi en un susurro, Sakura se paralizo, eso si que no se lo esperaba, pero debía ser fuerte, por sus hijos y por ella

-Ni siquiera pudiste cuidarte?, Shaoran por el amor de dios esa mina pudo haber estado con cualquiera! No pensaste en eso?, en el SIDA y en todas esas enfermedades…que pensabas con tu pene o que!, maldita sea maldita sea yo…yo no sé qué decirte…en serio me das asco!-

-Sakura yo…-pero ella le abofetea- Sakura…-

-Me iré a casa de mis padres y buscare un departamento, tu comprenderás que no puedo seguir viviendo y compartiendo mi cama contigo…así como sabrás que me llevo a los niños…descuida no les diré el mal marido que eres…así que quédate tranquilo…eso si a mí no me vuelves a hablar…-se dirigió a la puerta pero antes se volteo y con rabia le dijo- lo que venía a decirte es que estoy embarazada, pero con estas circunstancias desearía que jamás conozcas a tu hijo!- dicho esto bajo rápidamente las escaleras, el trato de alcanzarla pero era tarde, vio como Sakura se iba alejando cada vez más, se tiro al suelo de rodillas y se puso a llorar, ahora no solo había perdido a su esposa. Sino también la dicha de compartir la llegada de un nuevo bebe a la familia, el tenía que recuperarla, costara lo que costara…

Mientras en el auto Sakura lloraba amargamente, no podía creer como había sido traicionada, ella amaba a Shaoran pero ella también tenía dignidad y amor propio, ahora debía ver dónde irse a vivir, quizás quedarse en Tomoeda lejos de Shaoran, pero no era justo para los niños. Ella ya sabía lo que debía hacer, con el dolor de su alma debía separarse de Shaoran Li.


	5. Amarga realidad

**Capitulo 5: Tristezas y recuerdos**

_**Disculpen por no haber actualizado, he estado con mucho trabajo! Pero descuiden que este fin de semana tendrán varios capítulos**_

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que Sakura se había llevado a los niños de la casa, Ella seguía enfocada en su trabajo, ya que ella no quería nada de Shaoran, el le llamaba todo los días, llegaban flores a cada rato, lindos mensajes, sin embargo ella aun estaba dolida con él, le había traicionado, le había roto el corazón siendo que ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, sin embargo debía ser fuerte por sus hijos, ya que ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, de pronto suena el timbre y Sakura de mala gana va a abrir la puerta

-Oye dile a tu ex maridito que deje de mandarte cosas!, Como estas amiga…-decía Nakuru, la mejor amiga y ex cuñada de Sakura que se vino a vivir a Tokio cuando supo que su novio era gay

-Hola Nakuru, es que en serio no sé cómo se consiguió la dirección…es bien difícil mantenerse oculta…igual no puedo escondérselo, tiene que ver a los niños-

-Sakura eres muy complaciente, que sufra un poco el hombre…mira como sea vengo en calidad de amiga y abogada…-

-Abogada?, ocurre algo amiga?...pasa Porfavor…-

-Mira, el asunto es muy simple…Sakura, tú tienes que velar por tus hijos y decidir el tema de las visitas-

-pero no quiero negárselas…tampoco me divorciare de él…-

-No digo eso, es solo que debes dejarlo en claro, ponte de acuerdo y vean fechas de visita, sino lo vas a tener todos los días en tu departamento y no tendrás tiempo para ti…-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…- de pronto se pone a llover y Sakura queda inmersa en sus pensamientos

_-Recuerdos—_

_Sakura salía de su casa como de costumbre atrasada, era increíble como siempre se las arreglaba para llegar tarde, caminaba rápidamente hasta que de pronto pasando por el parque pingüino empieza a llover "mierda" pensaba ella mientras se mojaba, era lo único que le faltaba, sin embargo vio que de pronto dejo de llover donde ella estaba, se volteo y ahí estaba el, vestido con un abrigo y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, ella se sonroja y sonríe él se acerca aun mas y le ofrece su abrigo, y sin decir nada ambos se fueron caminando junto a la preparatoria_

_-Fin recuerdos.—_

-Eh Sakura te estoy hablando en que piensas?- decía su amiga mientras Sakura vuelve en sí- Soñabas despierta?

-Solo recordaba…pero no importa, entonces tú dices que debo ver el tema de la custodia?

-Exacto!...asi que llámalo ahora mismo y concreta una cita con el…-de pronto llegan los niños del colegio, kasumi abraza fuertemente a su mama, ella sonríe

-Kasumi como te fue en clases hoy?-

-Súper bien! La maestra nos mostro un perrito hermoso!, mami quiero un perrito-

-Bueno, te parece que lo conversemos luego?, un perrito es mucha responsabilidad-

-Vale! Chao tía Nakuru!- Se va corriendo a su cuarto, detrás de ella se acerco Koshiro a ver a su madre y le abraza fuertemente, después saluda a Nakuru

-Mama puedo preguntarte porque papa no viene al departamento, ya va 1 mes…y yo no soy un niño mama dime que paso…-

-Hijo, solamente tu padre puede contarte…pero te aseguro que aunque no estemos con el, te quiere con locura…asi que habla con él, y que él te cuente y decides tu a verdad…te parece?-

-Si te lastimo no quiero saber de él…-

-Hijo, los adultos a veces no saben lo que hacen…pero sabes?, el te va a querer toda la vida al igual que yo…ya, ayúdame con kasumi para que haga sus deberes y te prometo que un día conversamos los 2 vale?-

-Está bien mama…te quiero…- dijo el dirigiéndose al cuarto de kasumi, Sakura mira a su amiga y sonríe

-le llamare ahora mismo…cuanto antes mejor, no quiero que mis hijos sufran-y dicho esto toma el teléfono, respiro profundo y realizo la llamada

Mientras tanto en las oficinas Li-Hiragizawa, Shaoran se encontraba pensativo en su despacho, hace 1 mes que su hermosa esposa se fue sin decirle nada, no contestaba sus llamadas, las flores la recibía de regreso y peor aún no había podido comunicarse con sus hijos, tenía que ser fuerte, el se había metido en ese problema y sin embargo nunca supo lo que tenía hasta que la perdió a ella, de pronto suena el teléfono y el sonríe al ver que era Sakura

_-Hola mi amor que bueno que llamas…como estas?...-_

_-Shaoran Hola..mira…crees que nos podamos juntar hoy?, tenemos que hablar…-_

_-Si claro, con los niños?-_

_-Con los abogados…mira Shaoran te seré muy franca…quiero ver el tema de las visitas con los niños…y como esta meiling y su bebe?-_

_-Sí, ellos están bien…pero Sakura…porque_ visitas acaso tu…-

_-Hablamos luego vale?, un beso-_

Shaoran miro el teléfono apenas colgó su mujer, ahora si su vida estaba destruida, que iba a hacer ahora que ella quería separarse, tenía que hablar con alguien asi que llamo a Eriol que viniera al despacho, el a los pocos minutos estaba en la oficina, abrazo a su compañero

-Que ocurre Shaoran…estas bien? Es como si te hubieran dado una terrible noticia-

-Era Sakura…quiere que nos veamos hoy con el abogado…por el tema de las visitas…-se puso ambas manos en la cabeza y se tiro contra el escritorio- mierda mierda como puedo retroceder el tiempo…-

-Mira Shaoran…la verdad aunque duele yo pienso que debes olvidarte de Sakura…tú crees que ella te va a perdonar?...-

-Vaya amigo que eres…-

-Me refiero a que le des celos, a quien ella odia ella más que a nada en el mundo…-

-A Meiling…porque?-

-Sal con meiling y provócale celos a Sakura, ella volverá rendida a tus pies, demuéstrale que ya ella no te importa y asi las mujeres vienen solitas…-

-Lo probaste con Tomoyo?-

-Que va, ella es una gran mujer…y estamos demasiado felices como familia…en serio que es tan hermosa mi pequeña y ella esta…no se divina!-

-Me alegra que hayas ido por el buen camino…-

-A mi también, sabes Shaoran…lo único que te pido es que no conviertas esto en un infierno…piensa en tus hijos vale?...-

-Si lo hare…bueno quede en verme con ella en 3 horas mas pero no tengo abogado…al menos uno en que confiar-

-Yamazaki, nuestro querido Yamazaki-

-Tienes razón…le llamare para ir con el…mierda Eriol no se que vaya a pasar…y si Sakura les conto lo que hice?-

-No lo creo, si algo por lo que se caracteriza Saku es que ella nunca pondrá a tus hijos en contra tuya…ella es muy buena…-

-Me siento tan mal por lo que hice…-

-Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…supéralo amigo…ya tengo que irme que la reunión con la firma Reagan es en 1 hora…cuídate…-

-Tú también…-cuando se fue su amigo se puso a pensar, acaso sacarle celos a Sakura para recuperarla?, igual meiling no era fea, era hasta eso amable y seductora y no estaría mal, después de todo si él la amenazo, él le devolvería el favor y de paso volvería a estar con Sakura, ahora lo que debía ver era el tema del divorcio, de pronto miro al cielo y recordó cuando ellos se pusieron de novios, suspiro y deseaba regresar al pasado y volver a hacerle la promesa que le hizo ese día…

_-Inicios recuerdos—_

_-Eh Shaoran a donde me llevas…- decía ella vendada mientras Shaoran la sujetaba por la espalda_

_-Es una sorpresa preciosa ya tranquila, confías en mi?-_

_-Claro que si…eso jamás lo dudes…-_

_-Ok ya llegamos…- le quita la venda y Sakura observa el hermoso paisaje, un atardecer divino en un parque solo ellos 2_

_-Para que me trajiste acá…es hermoso Shaoran…-_

_-Sakura, te traje acá porque tengo algo que decirte…y la verdad he preparado todo un discurso…-_

_-Dime…- dijo ella sentándose y acomodándose la falda de la preparatoria, el se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano haciendo que ella se sonrojara- Shaoran…-_

_-Sakura, sé que no soy el mejor, sé que he sido muy cruel a veces…pero lo que sí es seguro es que te amo con todo mi corazón…y yo…quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, mi mujer, mi todo…quiero compartir el resto de mis días contigo…quiero ser el hombre de tu vida, tu marido, tu amante…tu novio…-dijo el acercándose más a ella, ella sonríe y con una mano toma su rostro_

_-Shaoran Li, claro que acepto ser tu novia…pero prometes ser cuidadoso y amarme…-_

_-Toda la vida mi amor…-y dicho esto se besan tiernamente teniendo el atardecer como testigo, nunca se separarían_

_-Fin recuerdos—_

Shaoran limpio sus lagrimas e hizo unas llamadas, entre ellas llamo a Yamazaki para ver el tema de la Junta con Sakura, tenía que recuperarla como sea

A las horas después Sakura se arreglaba lentamente, tenía que estar segura de sí misma de que no lloraría, tenía que hacerlo por sus hijos, en eso, abrió el cofrecito y vio el anillo de matrimonio junto con sus joyas y se largo a llorar, porque había pasado todo esto, el le había jurado amor eterno, le prometo que siempre estaría con ella en todo momento…porque todo tuvo que cambiar entre ellos, que salió mal, que hizo ella mal, se miro al espejo y respiro profundo, tenía que asumir que el ya no sería el mismo y ella lo que tenia seguro es que no quería compartir a su marido con otra mujer tenía que estar segura de eso asi que llamo a Nakuru

-_Nakuru, soy yo Sakura…si, nos vemos en 1 hora…si claro estaré lista…no, no estoy llorando…un beso amiga_- agarro sus llaves y se adelanto a la oficina de Shaoran Li, sin pensarlo subió los ascensores al piso 14 y Rika le recibió con una gran sonrisa

-Sra. Li que bueno verla, como ha estado?-

-Bien gracias Rika…y mi esposo?-

-El Sr. Li está ocupado ahora…pero le diré que esta acá de seguro se alegrara, ha estado tan deprimido…-

-Rika, como conseguiste a la sirvienta…-

-De que habla?, yo nunca a final pude conseguir una como lo deseaba el Sr. Li…de hecho no llame a nadie…-

-Qué raro…bueno le puedes decir que estoy acá…y…-de pronto ve que Meiling sale de la oficina de su esposo, ella le mira y sonríe falsamente y sin siquiera saludarla baja por los ascensores, cuando Shaoran sale a hablar con su secretaria y vio a Sakura su corazón se paralizo-Shaoran, podemos hablar?-

-Si claro pasa…Rika estaré ocupado todo el día…-

-Solo será unos minutos…-dijo ella entrando a la oficina, el se acerca y trata de abrazarla pero ella se aleja- Mira Shaoran quiero ser bien franca contigo…primero que hacia meiling en tu oficina?-

-La llame para hablar de unos temas, deja de estar celosa Sakura…-ella le miro tristemente

-Shaoran, antes de hacer lo que tengo que hacer necesito que me digas la verdad…que pasa en estos momentos por tu cabeza, se honesto conmigo Porfavor…-

-la verdad? A que te refieres…-

-Me refiero a nosotros…a tu promesa…a todo…Porfavor se honesto y di que pasa…porque si yo digo sigamos, démosle para delante pero sino…-

-No puedo mentirte Sakura…la verdad es que si siento algunas cosas con meiling…y voy a tener un hijo con ella, a pesar de que no sea mi esposa, es la madre de mi hijo y…debo estar con ella también…pero no te quepa duda de que te amo Sakura…ella es la madre de mi hijo, tu eres la mujer que amo…-

-Eso quería saber…-una lagrima corre por su rostro- lamentablemente yo no puedo compartirte Shaoran…asi que creo que lo mejor…es que nos separemos…-

-Eso es lo que en verdad deseas…no deseas volver a intentarlo…-se acerca más a ella quedando cara a cara- podemos lograrlo…llevamos 15 años de casados…estas esperando otro bebe mío…-

-Shaoran, entiende…yo no puedo compartirte…que le diré a los niños "su papa fue a ver a su otro hijo", eso será duro para ellos, estarás con ella en el parto, cuando lo necesite…mira si quieres formar una nueva familia hazlo, pero en verdad yo no puedo compartirte…porque te amo-

-Sakura yo…también te amo y con locura…yo…quiero estar contigo…-

-Y yo contigo…pero para eso debemos remar para el mismo lado y la verdad…hace rato que estamos remando en direcciones opuestas…-

-Y eso desde cuándo?-

-Desde que decidiste engañarme con ella y pensar que nada ocurrió…nos vemos al rato tengo que verme con mi abogada cuídate…- dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas, el trato de detenerla, pero entendió que si esa era su decisión, el tendría que apelar a ella, darle un tiempo y volver a reconquistarla

Al rato después Sakura estaba con su abogada sentadas tomando un café y le conto lo que había sucedido, Nakuru no la critico, es mas la entendía, asi que le dio todo su apoyo para lo que iba a venir, al poco rato llego Shaoran junto a su abogado, se sentaron os 4 y empezó una tensa charla…Nakuru empezó

-Bueno, estamos acá porque tenemos que ver varios puntos, el primero es el tiempo de visitas de los niños, según la ley la madre se queda con los niños hasta que ellos sean mayores de edad y decidan donde vivir, pero no se puede negar las visitas al padre de los niños-

-Bueno, mi cliente desea verlos todos los días de la semana después de las 7…-

-Eso no va a ser posible porque su cliente debe adaptarse al horario que diga la Sra. Li, Sakura cuéntanos que deseas tu- Ella miro a Shaoran y el a ella, ambos con la mirada decía "basta dejemos esto" sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Shaoran puede ir a verlos los viernes después de clases y el día domingo durante todo el día, para cuando tengan vacaciones los niños podrán pasar tiempo con él la mitad de lo que duren sus vacaciones, siempre que ellos lo quieran-

-Me parece bastante razonable la propuesta…Yamazaki tómenosla…yo la tomo…-

-Bueno entonces donde tenemos que firmar…-

-No tan pronto, el contrato tiene otras clausulas, primero el demandado no puede ir a ver a la Sra. Li a su departamento y solo podrá ir cuando vaya a buscar a los niños y corto y preciso, no le enviara cosas a su domicilio y le dejara hacer una vida tranquila…lo otro es que el tendrá que pagar una mantención a los niños…-

-Estoy de acuerdo…con el dolor de mi alma estoy de acuerdo- y ahí el firmo tristemente, el destino estaba sellado, sin embargo el la recuperaría como fuera, después de todo era su esposa, su mujer, su amante…y asi se quedaría, el volvería a ganarse el corazón de su esposa.


	6. Con sabor a Chocolate amargo

**Capitulo 6: Con sabor a Chocolate Amargo**

Sakura converso con Koshiro respecto a lo que había pasado, el acepto las condiciones ya que sabía que su madre no tomaba las cosas a la ligera, sin embargo aun quería saber qué es lo que había pasado, kasumi por su parte no entendía porque no podía ver a su papa, Sakura solo le decía que papa estaba muy ocupado, pero que siempre le tenía en su corazón, y desde ese día kasumi dormía con su mama, no quería separarse de ella ningún momento, quería tenerla cerca y también estar cerca de su nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

Llego el día viernes y cuando los niños salieron vieron que su papa los estaba esperando, la pequeña Kasumi se lanzo a sus brazos y el la abrazo fuertemente, realmente echaba mucho de menos a su pequeña hija, Koshiro por su parte solo le dio la mano y se subió al auto, Shaoran suspiro y puso a Kasumi en el asiento para menores y arranco el auto, ahí ella le contaba a su padres las aventuras que había tenido en la escuela, los nuevos amiguitos que había hecho y de cómo su pieza de ahora era mucho más chica, Koshiro por su parte no decía nada, solo miraba por la ventana

-Hijo ocurre algo? Estas muy callado-

-Donde nos llevas?, es que necesito conversar contigo papa…-

-Bueno vamos al parque? Que dices hijita?-

-Si papa!- Koshiro suspiro y siguió mirando por la ventana, una vez que llegaron al parque y la pequeña jugaba en el cajón de arena con otros niños Koshiro enfrento a su padre

-Papa, que fue lo que paso?-

-Hijo, la verdad es que yo…mira antes que nada yo…quiero decirte que te quiero y….-

-papa, ve al grano…mira no le diré a Kasumi si eso temes, pero yo ya voy a cumplir 16 años y no soy un niño…dime que paso-

-Engañe a tu madre con Meiling y en un descuido ella quedo esperando un bebe…tu madre descubrió todo y ahora quiere que nos separemos…-

-La entiendo…cómo pudiste, ella siempre estuvo allí para nosotros, para ti…por dios santo papa, mama siempre fue abnegada a su familia, a ti…y asi le pagaste?...revolcándote con esa zorra…-

-Más respeto, después de todo ella tendrá a tu hermanito…-

-Ese bebe no tiene la culpa de los padres que tiene y lo querré como tal…pero no te perdonare jamás el daño que le hiciste a mama…-él se levanta molesto- me llevare a Kasumi a casa, es que en serio no entiendo en que pensabas…hasta yo he sido cuidadoso con mi novia y…-

-Tienes novia? Desde cuándo? Porque no me contaste?-

-Porque nunca escuchas…estuviste ausente más de 1 mes, tanto costaba llamar al celular?-

-Hijo yo…-

-Mira papa, como te dije yo no le diré nada a kasumi, pero si ella llega a sufrir…te juro que jamás te lo perdonare…si me disculpas me juntare con Chihara…-

-Asi se llama tu novia?-

-No, es mi amante- le dijo con sarcasmo- Obvio que es mi novia, gracias a Dios no me parezco a ti…-y dicho esto se acerca al arenero y kasumi le da un beso, kasumi se acerca a su papa después de que su hermano se va

-Que le pasó a Koshiro papa…-

-tenía que juntarse con su novia mi amor, ven para acá y dale un beso a papa…quieres ir por un helado?

-Helado!- dijo ella emocionada y tomada de la mano de su padre iban a buscar al heladero

Mientras tanto en las empresas Daidouji-Kinomoto, Sakura estaba full ocupada con los diseños, dentro de poco seria un gran desfile de Channel y debía estar atenta a cualquier cosa, de pronto entra Tomoyo sonriendo con unos pasteles

-Sabes?, cuando estaba triste y embarazada siempre comía pasteles…-

-Gracias amiga…pero si como mas voy a reventar…ya parezco una morsa- decía ella sonriendo

-Amiga mira, yo ya recupere mi físico…sabes?, se por lo que estas pasando…y no has pensado perdonarlo?-

-Tu perdonaste a Eriol?-

-Nunca le dije que ya sabía en qué pasos andaba, pero ha sido tan buen padre y esposo que deje las cosas en el pasado…amiga amas a Shaoran, el siempre ha sido tu todo…no dejes que esa bruja te lo quite-

-Le dije a Shaoran que fuera honesto conmigo…y yo no lo quiero compartir…aunque lo ame, aunque me desviva por el debe entender que lo que hizo esta mal…al menos Eriol no dejo un bastardo…-

-Eso es verdad, pero debes relajarte sabes? Ahora puedes atender a un cliente? Es que quiere ver el tema de un futuro desfile y yo tengo que ir a ver a mi bebe…me ayudas amiga?-

-Si claro...anda no mas…dile que pase- Siguió haciendo sus cosas cuando escucha una voz masculina muy familiar

-Sakura Kinomoto?- ella se da la vuelta y sonríe al ver al hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules

-Kiosuke?...que felicidad verte!- dijo ella abrazándole fuertemente, él le abraza de vuelta y le besa en la frente- Que haces acá…cuando llegaste?-

-Veras, tengo varios negocios en Inglaterra y decidí venir hace como 1 mes a Tokio…que ha sido de tu vida, estas radiante…-

-Bueno, estoy en proceso de separación, estoy embarazada y tengo 2 hijos…y tú?-

-Yo me divorcie hace tiempo ya, tengo una hija de 15 años y de hecho está estudiando ahora en el Tomoeda School

-De veras?, que coincidencia, mis 2 hijos estudian allá…bueno y en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Con verte ya me has ayudado bastante pequeña…-ella se sonroja- No has cambiado nada Sakura…puedo invitarte a tomar algo esta noche?-

-Me encantaría pero y los niños?...no puedo dejar a mi kasumi sola y…-

-Entonces te invito a cenar a ti y a los niños, yo llevare a mi hija y hacemos una comida en familia en mi casa qué opinas?-

-Suena muy bien, mi departamento de ahora es un poco chico…entonces a qué hora nos juntamos?-

-Estate allá a las 8 de la noche…yo cocinare…-dijo el orgulloso- Algo aprendí de mis viajes en crucero hermosa…-

-Entonces ya está decidido, ahora te parece conversar del proyecto?-

-Eso me gusta de ti, eres profesional ante todo- dijo él y se sentó al lado de ella a discutir el progreso, Sakura se sentía nerviosa, realmente Kiosuke era un hombre muy atractivo, sin embargo no podía quitarse a Shaoran de su cabeza, ella aun lo amaba y no cometería el error de su marido, además ella ante todo era una madre y sus hijos eran su prioridad.

2 horas más tarde Koshiro y Chihara estaban en un restaurante tomándose una bebida, sin embargo el parecía distante y pensativo, su novia sin pensarlo le tomo las mano y sonrió, el le queda mirando y sonríe

-Dime amor que pasa…-

-Chihara, no quiero que te afecten mis problemas…yo…tuve un mal día…-

-Te escucho, mi padre siempre me enseño a escuchar…-

-Mi papa engaño a mi mama con una tipa, ella está esperando un hijo y mi mama devastada…le va a pedir de seguro el divorcio y odio a mi padre te lo juro…-

-Sabes, no deberías odiar a tu padre… es un ser humano y comete errores mi amor… mira te cuento, mi papa y mi mama se separaron hace 8 años más o menos…mama se fue con otro hombre y dejo a mi papa y a mi…fue algo muy heavy, ella nunca más quiso saber de mi…-ella se pone melancólica, el le toma la mano- pero sabes?, tienes la suerte que tu padre también se preocupa por ti…y eso es muy valioso…mi padre sufrió muchísimo pero lo supero…y ahora vivimos felices, tu puedes ser feliz, no tienes que aceptar a la mujer esa, pero tampoco puedes odiar a tu padre…el te ama por sobre todo…-

-Vaya Chihara, no sabía eso…sabes?, eres igual que mi madre, comprensiva, dulce, hermosa…y siempre sabe que decir en el momento exacto…-

-Para eso estamos juntos mi vida…para cuidarnos…ven dame un beso mi amor…-y dicho esto se besan dulcemente en los labios cuando suena la bocina, ambos despiertan de su beso y Chihara ve a su papa

-Eh Chihara!, tenemos que irnos…esta noche vienen visitas a la casa…-

-Si papa!- mira a su novio- Te presentare a mi padre ven…- le toma la mano y se acercan al auto, el hombre se baja y saluda de la mano a Koshiro quien estaba sumamente nervioso- papa es el Koshiro, Koshiro el es mi papa Kiosuke Ryu-

-Mucho gusto señor soy Koshiro Li-

-El gusto es mío, sabes? Te pareces a una amiga mía de hace tiempo, pero tienes unas facciones algo diferentes…-

-Es un honor saber eso señor, cuídate Chihara te veré mañana…-

-Adiós Koshiro…-le besa en los labios y el observa cómo se retira, apenas se fueron apareció el auto de Sakura sonriéndole a su hijo

-Tan poco duro la diversión Koshiro?-

-Ni que lo digas mama, el suegro es complicado…-

-Mira si hay algo que aprendí es que no le digas suegro hasta dentro de unos años…lo haces sentir viejo…-el besa a su madre en la mejilla- ya, ahora sube y Porfavor llama a tu padre que debemos ir por Kasumi ya que tenemos una cena en la noche en casa de un amigo-Koshiro le queda mirando, ella sonríe- Hijo, descuida…yo aun amo a tu padre y jamás le hare lo que él me hizo a mí..-sin embargo quedo sorprendida cuando él dijo "Iba a decir que era bueno que conocieras a alguien más"- Porque lo dices?-

-Porque papa me conto lo que te hizo y yo quiero verte feliz…-

-Mi amor, el siempre será tu padre…aunque las decisiones que tu tomes las respeto y aunque me duela lo que me hizo, es tu padre…ahora llámalo que debemos ir por Kasumi-

-Alo papa?, te cuento que vamos por Kasumi porque tenemos compromisos…tenla lista, adiós- y cuelga el teléfono- Corto y preciso no mama?-

-Asi es, ahora vamos…por cierto quiero que me acompañes mañana…-

-a donde?-

-Bueno ya tienes la edad para conducir…quiero que veamos un auto…y tomes tu licencia de manejar-

-En serio! Súper mama! Ya vamos!- minutos más tarde estaban en casa de Shaoran, la pequeña kasumi se lanzo en los brazos de su madre, Koshiro ayudo a su hermana a acomodarla en el auto mientras Shaoran se acercaba con la mochila de la nena

-Fue un tiempo muy corto…-

-Tengo cosas que hacer Shaoran…y la verdad no tengo tiempo para discusiones-dijo ella subiéndose al auto- Nos vemos el domingo cuídate…-

-Sí, cuídate tú también, te amo Sakura…-

-No empieces Porfavor no me lo hagas más difícil…-decía ella mientras él se acercaba y tomaba su mano-Porfavor…-

-Te reconquistare Sakura te lo prometo…siempre serás mi esposa, la mujer que amo más que a mi vida….-

-mama tenemos que irnos ya…-dijo Koshiro- no quiero llegar tarde a la cena-

-Tengo que irme Shaoran…adiós…-le besa en la mejilla- Cuídate Porfavor cariñ…Shaoran-

El auto arranco y Shaoran volvió a ver como se iba su mujer y sus hijos, mientras los veía alejarse por detrás aparecía meiling, el fingió una sonrisa

-Ya se fue Sakura con los niños?-

-Sí, bueno no nos vayamos a enfriar, cocine algo rico…-

-Gracias…-dijo ella y ambos entraron a la casa Li-

En el otro lado, a afueras de la ciudad Sakura iba en el auto con los chicos, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, ella antes de conocer a Shaoran tenía una fuerte atracción hacia Kiosuke, pero después llego su esposo y todo cambio, igual le sorprendió las palabras de su hijo pero no podía evitar el roce que tuvo hace unas horas con su esposo, ella suspiro y vio una tremenda mansión

-Esa es la casa de tu amigo mama?-

-Sí, eso parece…guau Kasumi mira tienen caballos!-decía ella mostrándole los caballos a su hija

-Crees que me deje montar!-

-Jajaja no lo sé, lo único que sé es que es tarde hija mía y después de la cena nos vamos a casa…-

-Está bien mama….-

Una vez estacionados Koshiro toco la puerta, estaba vestido con unos jeans y una polera Polo, Sakura iba con un vestido rosado muy hermoso y el cabello recogido y kasumi con un vestidito rosa y su muñeca, de pronto Chihara abre la puerta y ve a su novio

-Koshiro?, que haces acá….-

-Chihara que haces tú en esta casa…-

-Esta es mi casa amor…ahh! No me digas que la amiga de mi papa es tu mama!- de pronto detrás de Chihara aparece Kiosuke sonriendo y queda embelesado a ver a Sakura

-Sakura bienvenida, estas radiante y hermosa…y quien creería que tu hijo era el novio de mi hija jajaja-

-En todo caso, gracias por tu invitación Kio…-de pronto aparece una pequeñita detrás de Sakura

-Tío…puedo andar a caballo?-

-jajaja si quieres después de cenar se quedan acá, hay muchas habitaciones y mañana temprano te llevo a andar a caballo que dices?-

-Podemos mama podemos!-

-Mmm, lo conversaremos durante la cena…-dijo ella sonriendo

-Bueno adelante preciosa…realmente esta hermosa Sakura-

-Y tu estas muy atractivo Kiosuke…- dijo ella mientras el ponía el brazo detrás de ella y cerraba la puerta, definitivamente iba a ser una cena para recordar.

_**NOTAS AUTORA:**_

_**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado, por eso les deje 2 capítulos…mañana escribiré el capitulo 7 pero no sin antes dejarles un avance de los próximos capítulos**_

**-Me dices a mí que soy infiel y tu andas en casas de otros hombres-**

**-Tú eres el que engaña y traiciona…yo no he hecho nada malo!-**

**-Meiling…por alguna razón igual siento cosas por ti…-**

**-Eres el ser mas especial que he conocido…dame una oportunidad-**


	7. Reinicio y celos

**Capitulo 7: Reinicios y Celos**

Sakura caminaba al lado de Kiosuke mientras veía como Kasumi observaba emocionada los cuadros de caballos y las esculturas, para ella todo esto era un paraíso, Kiosuke por su parte estaba feliz de tener a Sakura de regreso, el aun recordaba cuando ellos fueron novios de jóvenes hasta que llego Shaoran Li y se la quito en la preparatoria

-Tío Kiosuke le gustan los caballos?-

-Asi es Kasumi, de hecho soy profesor de equitación en mi tiempo libre, y a ti te gustan los caballos?, recuerdo que tu madre y yo solíamos andar muchísimo a caballo en el campo de mi padre recuerdas Sak?- ella se sonroja ante aquel comentario

-Como olvidarlo, de hecho lo pasábamos súper haciendo carreras….- kasumi mira emocionada a su madre

-Mama tu sabes andar a caballo! Que genial!-

-No es para tanto mi vida…por cierto Kiosuke necesitas ayuda en la cocina?-

-Estaría de lujo, aun no termino de cocinar…oye Kasumi quieres ir a ver el rancho de ponis?-

-Si! Porfavor mami puedo ir?-

-Si claro…pero quien te llevaría…- en eso aparece Koshiro y Chihara tomados de la mano

-Nosotros la llevamos mama, tu descansa lo necesitas…vamos Kasumi, Chihara te enseñara a montar en poni-

-Yupi!- Cuando Kasumi se fue, Sakura siguió a Kiosuke hasta la cocina, debía admitir que estaba nerviosa porque estaba al lado de un hombre que siempre le atrajo, independiente de que haya conocido a Shaoran, para ella ambos eran diferentes, Shaoran era apasionado y Kiosuke por su parte siempre cariñoso y atento, a veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera conocido a Shaoran

-Estas pensativa, Todo bien Saku?-

-Sí, es que me ponía a pensar varias cosas…pero no le des importancia vale?, lo genial es que estoy acá y que los niños están felices…les ha costado el tema de la separación…-

-Y como lo haces con el embarazo?, debe ser difícil ser ama de casa, madre de 2 niños más 1 en camino…-

-Tengo que hacerlo, después de todo…son mis hijos, pero debo admitir que me canso…-

-Mira, sé que no nos vemos hace tiempo ya, y que suena hasta fresco de mi parte, pero porque no te vienes al rancho?, después de todo hay muchas habitaciones, habría hasta para kasumi y Koshiro, eso sí lejos de la habitación de Chihara, y de paso te hará bien eliminar el Stress de los nervios de la ciudad y de tener a tu ex esposo hinchándote a cada rato-

-Kiosuke, gracias por tu oferta, pero igual todo es demasiado repentino y…-él le toma el mentón y ella se sonroja ante aquel toque, el sonríe

-Sakura, tomate el tiempo que quieras, no te quiero mentir, en verdad me alegra mucho verte y me encantaría tenerte acá en el rancho, prometes que lo pensaras?-

-Está bien, te lo prometo…bueno y por donde empezamos en la cocina, por lo visto hay mucho que hacer-

-Pues empecemos por sacar la sartén y la carne que está en el refrigerador, me ayudas Sak?-

-Por supuesto, me pregunto que estarán haciendo los niños…-

-Déjalos un rato en paz, después de todo están con Chihara, ella es experta en entretener a los niños…-

-Entiendo…-dijo ella no muy convencida, de pronto suena el teléfono, al mirarlo ve que es una llamada de Shaoran, Kiosuke la queda mirando- Descuida no contestare, no entiendo que puede querer-

-Préstame el teléfono…-Ella se lo pasa no muy convencida

-_Alo?-_ dijo el cerrando un ojo a Sakura

-_Con quien hablo, esta Sakura_?-la voz de Shaoran era tensa

-_Soy Kiosuke, mucho tiempo sin hablarnos Shaoran, como estas_?-

-_Kiosuke…que mierda haces tú con el teléfono de mi esposa! Y donde esta ella?-_

-_No entiendo porque te sulfuras tanto, ella es tu ex mujer y es la madre de mi yerno, asi que no veo que drama haya_-

-_Pásame con ella ahora_!-

-_Mmm…prefiero que no, vamos a comer ahora y la verdad para amargar la cena no gracias…que estés bien_-cuelga el teléfono y lo apaga- Ahora ese imbécil no te molestara mas, que se ha creído, te es infiel y ahora anda como el marido preocupado- ella se pone triste al recordarle la infidelidad, el se acerca y la abraza fuertemente-Disculpa Sak, mira una vez te prometí que jamás te haría llorar y lo cumpliré…Porfavor deja ayudarte a sanar tu corazón…deja estar apoyándote en este momento, al menos como un buen amigo que aun te quiere mucho…-

-Es que me dolió es todo…-

-Sakura, eres una mujer fuerte, siempre lo has sido asi que ánimos!, yo estaré contigo ahora…ahora que te volví a encontrar no quiero volverte a perder…no me mal entiendas, no te estoy coqueteando ni nada de eso porque tienes que vivir tu duelo, pero Porfavor de favor te lo ruego, déjame llegar a tu corazón y sanarlo…-

-Está bien Kiosuke…Gracias…-

-Hey, para eso estoy Sak…ya, ahora arriba los ánimos y a cocinar se ha dicho

-Si!, tienes razón iré por la carne- Ella por primera vez se sentía aliviada, quizás no sería una mala idea quedarse acá unos días, eso sí tenía que atender varios asuntos aun, estaba feliz de haberse reencontrado con Kiosuke ya que por fin sentía que entraba una esperanza en su vida, pero igual estaba preocupada por Shaoran ya que estaba segura de que algún escándalo iría a armarle mañana, asi que miro a Kiosuke y este por instinto la mira- Kiosuke, pueden quedarse los niños acá?, yo mañana debo atender unos asuntos, y la verdad…-

-Te entiendo descuida, yo los cuidare…ya que para eso está el suegro- Y ambos se echan a reír, tenían mucho por hacer aun, pero estaban tranquilos de que Kasumi al menos no se aburriría.

Mientras tanto en los establos, Kasumi estaba fascinada viendo a los ponis, Chihara le estaba enseñando a peinarlos, a abrevarlos y sobre todo a ponerle los estribos y la silla de montar, ya que después de todo ella tendría que aprenderlo si quería ser toda una amazona, Koshiro por su parte miraba a su novia y estaba fascinado, Chihara era todo lo que él buscaba en una mujer, quería a su hermanita, era linda, comprensiva, y sobre todo demasiado dulce, por otro lado estaba más o menos impresionado que el padre de ella hubiera sido un novio en el pasado de su madre, pero estaba feliz ya que a su madre se le veía cómoda, y el mismo se encargaría de unirlos, después de todo su mama merecía ser feliz, eso sí analizaría el suegro, ya que su mama era única, Chihara se da vuelta y le sonríe, el se acerca y entre los 3 empiezan a jugar con el Poni.

A las pocas horas después los niños suben a sentarse a la mesa, Kasumi necesito de unos cojines para alcanzar la mesa y Chihara se sentó al lado de su padre y Koshiro al lado de su madre, después de dar gracias por la comida se empezaron a comer con ganas las papas duquesas con milanesa, el ambiente era demasiado relajador y el buen karma se sentía por todos lados

-Oigan chicos- comento Sakura logrando la atención de sus retoños- Les gustaría quedarse hoy y mañana-

-Si! Y podre andar a caballo?-

-Claro que si, de hecho mañana empiezas tus clases hermosa- decía Kiosuke sonriendo, la pequeña no daba más de la emoción- Koshiro tu dormirás a 4 habitaciones de Chihara y te advierto que hay cámaras eh?-

-No seas tan duro con ellos- decía ella sonriendo- Entonces después de cenar yo debo irme y ver unos asuntos…-

-Descuida mama, nos quedaremos acá y yo cuidare de Kasumi, por cierto cuando nos iban a decir que UDS fueron novios?- Sakura se sonroja como tomate y Kiosuke se mata de la risa recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Sakura

-Bueno les contarte que su madre y yo fuimos novios en la secundaria, tu madre era la mujer más hermosa que había-

-Y Kiosuke era el chico popular, yo solo era la nerd de la secundaria-

-Pero que nerd! Si eras demasiado atractiva Sakura- mira a los niños- de hecho ella fue capitana de las porristas

-Qué lindo mama!- decía Kasumi emocionada-

-Exageras Kiosuke jajaja….en fin les cuento que Kiosuke y yo nos conocimos en…-

_-Inicio Recuerdos-_

_Sakura salía de la práctica de porristas, había sido realmente cansador, afortunadamente estaba ahí Kiosuke con una botella de agua y con su mejor sonrisa_

_-Hey Sak, para variar entrenando hasta tarde?-_

_-Ya sabes cómo es la vida de una porrista, por cierto que haces tan tarde, esgrima termino hace como 3 horas…- dijo ella sonriendo y sentándose en una banca, el se sienta a su lado_

_-La verdad Sakura, quería verte…después de todo apenas y nos vemos en las clases ya que estas demasiado concentrada en todo-_

_-Ya sabes que quiero ingresar a una buena universidad y ser una profesional, y tú? Cuéntame que haces en verdad acá-_

_-La verdad?- él se acerco mas a ella- te tengo un regalo- y dicho esto saca un papel doblado, se pone de rodillas ante el asombro de Sakura y se pone a recitar_

"_Sakura, desde que te vi quede prendido de tu belleza, Porfavor me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra si accedes a ser mi novia…"_

_-Y que dices preciosa…me das la oportunidad de llenar tu corazón…-_

_-Kiosuke…-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo- Claro que si, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías…- Kiosuke sin pensarlo se levanta, con delicadeza la levanta y le da un tierno beso en los labios_

_-Fin recuerdos-_

_-_Hermosa historia mama…a decir verdad es más linda que la de papa-

-No es cierto, mi papa es el mejor- decía kasumi

-Bueno, entonces asi es la historia…-ella le miro y sonrió, el le miro y sonrió de vuelta y asi siguió el resto de la noche, todo era ameno y feliz, y después de tanto tiempo Sakura volvía a sonreír.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Shaoran se revolcaba en su cama completamente solo, que rayos estaba haciendo Kiosuke en la vida de Sakura nuevamente, pero esto no se quedaría asi, el le pondría un alto a Sakura amenazándola con la tenencia de los niños, Sakura solo era de él y el hecho de pensar que otro hombre la tendría en sus brazos le enfadaba de sobremanera, ella no tenía ese derecho y nadie se vengaba de un Li, ni siquiera su hermosa Sakura, asi que él estaba decidido iría a esperar a Sakura a las afueras del edificio y le pondría los puntos en claro de una buena vez

Horas más tarde Sakura se despedía de sus hijos y de Kiosuke, el amablemente la fue a dejar al auto y le tomo la mano dulcemente

-Sakura, Porfavor ten cuidado vale?...te estaré esperando ok?- él le besa en la frente- No quiero volverte a perder-

-No lo harás descuida…-ella le da un beso en la mejilla y se sube a su auto rumbo a su departamento, estaba demasiado cansada, eran muchas emociones por un solo día, muchos sentimientos encontrados

Shaoran esperaba tranquilamente en su auto, tarde o temprano aparecería Sakura y ahí conversarían de todo, de pronto ve que el auto de ella se estaciona y ella baja, el se apresura a salir del auto y le llama por su nombre "Sakura"

-Shaoran?, que haces acá…- decía ella media sorprendida mientras el vallet llevaba el auto a estacionar

-Podemos hablar?-

-Shaoran la verdad estoy cansadísima y no quiero discutir…-

-Y donde están los niños?-

-Se quedaron en casa de Kiosuke, kasumi quería andar a caballo y Koshiro quería estar con su novia, nada del otro mundo…ahora me disculpas?- se dio la media vuelta pero el le agarra la mano- me lastimas-

-Mira Sakura o subimos arribas o te monto un show de esos que no olvidaras…que dices subimos?-Ella estaba asustada, pero debía ser fuerte, no dejaría que su esposo le atormentara de esta manera, asi que asiente con la cabeza y ambos entran al departamento, Sakura deja sus cosas y lo encara

-Ok Shaoran te escucho, pero hazla corta Porfavor…-

-Que mierda hacías en casa de Kiosuke, acaso ya te estás revolcando con otro?-

-Mira, antes que nada Kiosuke y yo nos reencontramos en el trabajo, segundo, no estoy interesada en tener una relación en este momento de mi vida y tercero, con qué derecho vienes a juzgarme tu si fuiste TU el que se acostó y me cago como quiso con la puta esa-ella estaba enfurecida, era el momento de decirle todo- Yo te amaba Shaoran, de hecho espere ansiosa tener un matrimonio fructífero, pero tú y tu brillante idea de traer una niñera y que mas encima Rika ni siquiera contrato!, acaso tu habías organizado todo esto?, dímelo!, ten los cojones para decirme que paso!-

-No se dé que hablas, pero entiende que yo no te voy a soltar tan fácil Sakura- él se acerca a ella lentamente- Y ya te dije que Meiling solo es la madre de ese niño, pero TU eres la única en mi vida y la mujer que amo-

-Si me hubieras amado alguna vez hubieras sido fiel y no ese pedazo de mierda que me cago a la primera que pudo!-

-Tú no entiendes las cosas…-

-Si las entiendo!, de hecho ahora entiendo con más claridad, tú me cagaste, y yo como tonta haciendo lo posible por hacerme la loca, pero no pude y sabes por qué?, porque por algo me case contigo y te di hijos, porque eras mi vida y yo me desvivía por ti!, y todo eso valió cero para ti y eso es lo que me da rabia!-

-Sakura, podemos recomponer el matrimonio…aun tenemos tiempo…-él se acerca y le toma las manos- Aun podemos ser un matrimonio feliz…los 3-

-Quiero creerte en serio, pero no puedo…como puedo volver a confiar en ti si esta esa mujer de por medio, ya no soy tonta Shaoran…y yo contigo no regresare jamás, porque esa puta siempre estará allí…siempre…-

-Sakura yo…-

-Nos veremos en el juicio Shaoran, y Porfavor te pido que recuerdes que tenemos un contrato, por cierto me quedare en el rancho unos días, pero si traeré a los niños para tus horarios de visita, ahora haz el favor de largarte y desaparecer de acá si no quieres que llame a la policía-

-Me voy, pero entiende que tu eres mía Sakura…y no te compartiré jamás!- cierra la puerta de un golpe y Sakura cae a su sofá tratando de no llorar, no debía llorar, ella hace tiempo debió haber hecho eso…ahora debía seguir adelante con su vida y aunque fuera un divorcio amargo lo conseguiría.


	8. Maquinaciones

**Capitulo 8: Maquinaciones**

Sakura no podía dormir, de hecho estaba demasiado nerviosa después de la pelea con Shaoran por lo cual decidió tomarse un café bien cargado y tratar de meditar un poco las cosas, Shaoran por su parte estaba emputecido por la reacción de Sakura, que se creía ella al tratarle de esa manera, el la amaba con locura y ella se atrevía a desafiarle y odiarle, el rencor estaba creciendo en su interior y estaba decidido a recuperarla, no le daría el divorcio tan fácil y el mismo se encargaría de hacerle su existencia tan amarga que no le quedara de otra que volver con él, sin embargo aun tenía pendiente el tema de Kiosuke, debía hablar con él y ponerle las cosas en claro, sin pensarlo agarro y marco un numero, el de la única persona que podía ayudarle ahora.

_-Alo Meiling?, puedo verte ahora?...no estoy bien y necesito desahogarme-_

_-Sabes Shaoran, en este momento no puedo sorry cariño, estoy bien ocupadita, asi que te agradecería no molestes, adiós-_

_-Nada de adiós, voy a tu casa ahora…-_

_-No me molestes vale?, estoy con mi familia en casa…asi que Porfavor déjame por hoy en paz-_Meiling cuelga el teléfono y Shaoran queda sorprendido por la actitud de ella, o sea más encima que él estaba tratando de ser generoso ella le rechazaba?, esto no podía ser asi que marco el móvil a otro número que le podría ayudar

_-Alo Eriol?, amigo podemos hablar?, estoy complicado-_

_-Shaoran, no podrías llamar en mas mal momento…mira estoy dándole el biberón a la nena asi que comprenderás que ando un poco ocupado, Tomoyo anda descansado porque no se sentía bien, asi que no dejare a mis hijos solo…si tienes líos de falda no es mi tema, al menos no ahora…cuídate amigo-_

_-Entiendo, nos vemos mañana…-_Colgó el móvil enojado y lo lanzo para detrás del auto, definitivamente hoy iría a ahogar sus penas a algún bar o iría a jugar dinero al casino.

Ya en el casino, decidió sentarse en la barra a pasar sus penas, se sentía completamente solo, y ya no entendía que rayos pasaba por su cabeza, porque había tratado tan mal a Sakura y porque su vida perfecta se estaba desmoronando, ya no quería vivir, ya no quería nada…solo quería volver a su vida habitual con su esposa e hijos

-Deme un tequila bien cargado Porfavor cantinero-

-Señor este es una barra de un casino, acá no somos cantineros-

-Quieres o no quieres ganar buena propina?, atiéndeme como rey y te daré 500 dólares de una-

-Como Ud. diga señor- y dicho esto le acerca la mejor botella de Tequila y ahí se pone a tomar como malo de la cabeza, por hoy olvidaría sus problemas.

En la mansión Hiragizawa, Tomoyo se levanto un rato a ver a Eriol, se dio cuenta que la niña ya estaba dormida y él se estaba poniendo un saco para salir, ella no quería que se fuera, tenía miedo de que no volviera y se alejara como lo hizo el marido de Sakura y no quería perderlo tampoco, pero ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien asi que se enfrento a su marido

-Eriol vas a volver a salir?-decía dulcemente, él le miro sonriendo con la sonrisa esa cautivadora

-Sí, me llamo Shaoran y ya se durmió la nena…tienes algún problema?-

-Si…- él le queda mirando sorprendido, acaso su mujer se estaba revelando?, esto sería entretenido- No quiero que te juntes con Shaoran…-

-No digas estupideces, Shaoran es mi mejor amigo-

-Mira Eriol, apuesto que gracias a ti Shaoran engaño a Sakura, es que no te das cuenta que tienes acá a toda tu familia…a tu hija, a tu hijo…y porque buscas otra cosa afuera-

-Quieres que me quede acá!, pues ok me quedo, estas contenta?...en serio Tomoyo eres un dolor de cabeza-

-No tienes que insultarme, sabes?...por amor aguante tus infidelidades, pero ya estoy cansada…Te amo Eriol en serio, pero si tu quieres salir, adelante hazlo, pero no te aparezcas mañana en casa, si quieres ser como Shaoran adelante, pero tú sabes que si estas donde estas es por mi padre, ok anda adelante, si quieres terminar como Shaoran la puerta es ancha…buenas noches..-dijo ella yéndose a su habitación, una vez que cerró la puerta sonrió para sí misma, se sintió demasiado bien darle la cara a su esposo y demostrarle que ella no es la mosquita muerta que todos creían

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto a primeras horas de la mañana, se miro al espejo y se vio a sí misma con la cara de sueño que en serio asustaría a un muerto, asi que decidió darse un baño de agua caliente y realizar una llamada muy particular, por lo que paso ayer estaba más decidida que nunca a terminar esta relación enfermiza

_-Alo Nakuru?, amiga necesito que tramites el divorcio, yo me iré uno días de descanso…me canse de ser una llorona, de llorar por algo que se perdió…la verdad no quiero saber más de Shaoran Li y mirar para adelante-_

_-Vaya menos mal, ya estaba a punto de golpearte por lo tonta que estabas siendo, a decir verdad me alegra muchísimo que hayas tomado la mejor decisión y descuida que tu maridito después de la demanda que preparare no le quedaran ganas de molestarte, y tu podrás regresar a tu casa donde corresponde, por cierto donde estas ahora?-_

_-En el departamento, pero me iré unos días al rancho de Kiosuke, lo recuerdas?-_

_-Por supuesto! Ese Bombonaso que era novio tuyo, como olvidarlo…ay amiga cada vez elijes mejor te dije que ese chico era para ti-_

_-No exageres…-_

_-No exagero!, fuiste una tonta al dejarlo una vez…asi que ahora a darle candela amiga!-_

_-No digas eso…el es un buen amigo…-_decía ella sonrojada, el solo hecho de pensar en estar con Kiosuke hacia que los colores volvieran al rostro

_-Ya me dijiste que pedirías el divorcio y es lo más acertado, ahora lo otro es que te permitas empezar de nuevo, no porque hayas fallado una vez lo harás 2 veces, la vida sigue y está llena de caídas pero eso es lo lindo de la vida amiga-_

_-Gracias Nakuru, nos vemos un beso….-_

Mientras tanto en la empresa Hiragizawa-Li, Shaoran se encontraba revisando unos papeles en medio de una jaqueca que lo tenía vuelto loco, definitivamente no volvía a tomar 8 margaritas al hilo antes de tener una junta con la cuenta Reagan, trataba de poner en orden los papeles, pero tenía demasiados problemas como para concentrarse, de pronto aparece Eriol con un humor de los mil demonios, el se acerca a Shaoran con una cara de ira y tira unos documentos en el escritorio

-Tu esposa por lo visto esparció un virus, que ocurre que ahora hasta la sumisa de mi esposa esta parándome los carros y prohibiéndome salir!, que se ha creído, en serio…tenía una cita con tremendo Bombonaso y la perdí-

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso, tu lo decías no?, lo que yo ando cansado, puedes creer que Sakura estuvo con mis hijos en el rancho de Koshiro-

-Mira, lo que haga tu mujer me tiene sin cuidado, puedes creer que Tomoyo me amenazo?-

-Sí, pero descuida que ya estoy tratando de maquinear algo para que las cosas vuelvan a su rumbo, yo tenga mi matrimonio perfecto y tú a tu esposita sumisa-

-Y que pretendes?-

-Ya lo veras… Sakura volvería si meiling se va no?, y además…asi Tomoyo la imitaría-

-Piensas matar a meiling?-

-No, como crees…solo espera y lo veras querido amigo, entonces nos vamos? A la junta?-

Horas más tarde Sakura iba rumbo al rancho, recordando lo que su amiga le había comentado, se sonrojo con el hecho de pensar que entre ella y Kiosuke podría haber algo más, seguía manejando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto suena el teléfono, el número era desconocido para ella

-_Alo?-_

_-Hola Sakura soy Meiling, disculpa que te moleste podemos hablar?-_

_-Mira, eres la última persona con la que hablaría, en verdad que quieres?, ya tienes a mi marido-_

_-Es de eso que quiero hablarte, Porfavor podemos vernos?-_

_-Está bien, nos vemos en el café de la calle Tsukime_- Al rato después Sakura respiro profundo y dio la vuelta para ir a hablar con Meiling, si bien no tenía ganas, igual quería saber varias cosas y este era el momento de ser valiente, estaciono el auto y vio a meiling sentada en una de las mesas, saludándola cortésmente se sentó, meiling tomo un cigarro y lo encendió, Sakura no estaba para esas cosas, quería todo ya

-Te llame porque ya no quiero estar con Shaoran…-

-Y eso?, a que se debe?...-dijo ella arqueando una ceja

-La verdad es que me he sentido mal desde que me metí en este entuerto sabes?, yo no quería hacer esto, pero me pagaron bastante bien y la verdad cada día que pasa me siento más culpable de haber terminado con un matrimonio perfecto-

-Nunca fue perfecto, pero entonces dime porque y quien…-ella se estaba exasperando, que rayos le decía meiling

-Eriol me contrato para darle a Shaoran algo de entretención, ya que él se quejaba de que no le dabas lo suficiente…y la verdad la paga era buenísima, lo único que no se invento fue el famoso embarazo, cosa que no esperaba-

-Porque me dices eso?-

-Porque no quiero que te alejes de Shaoran…-

-Mira meiling, la verdad es que con Shaoran ya no hay vuelta atrás, yo quiero reiniciar mi vida otra vez…y te agradezco tu honestidad, pero yo no volveré con el…me disculpas, tengo que irme que llegare tarde y echo de menos a mis hijos-

-Al menos piénsalo-

-No lo creo pero gracias…-cuando Sakura se alejo en el auto meiling agarro el teléfono y sonrió maliciosa

-_Alo?, está todo listo cariño…si conociendo a tu esposa no dudo que regrese arrastrada a ti…de nada, adiós-_

Sakura andaba media intranquila con la confesión de Meiling, sin embargo ella debía ser firme y no flaquear en su decisión, de hecho si su marido le fue infiel una vez lo seria de nuevo, además ella tenía amor propio hacia ella misma y su intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien, ahora lo único que quería era ver a sus hijos y a…Kiosuke?, se sonrojo ante la idea de verle, su corazón latía a mil por horas, pero ella aun no sabía si lo que sentía por Kiosuke era un sentimiento de amor, o simplemente porque se sentía sola, siguió andando por los caminos hasta que llego al rancho, cuando se bajo vio que Kiosuke le estaba dando clases a Kasumi, mientras Chihara le enseñaba a Koshiro, todo era el cuadro familiar perfecto que ella siempre soñó, Kiosuke al ver que llega Sakura le pide a uno de los instructores que ayude a Kasumi mientras él se acerca a saludarla, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado…-

-Regrese por los niños…ya sabes, que no puedo vivir sin ellos- él se acerca aun mas

-Solo por los niños…- ella se sonroja ante aquella mirada, la proximidad era absoluta, se iban acercando lentamente cuando kasumi aparece

-Mama! Que rico que llegaste!- se lanza en los brazos de su madre- El tío Kiosuke me enseño a andar a caballo-

-Que interesante hijita, me enseñas?- Kiosuke sonrió al ver la escena de Sakura con la niña yendo a ver a los caballos, de seguro todo sería un buen comienzo, el aun amaba a Sakura y se había prometido que se volvería a ganar su corazón

En la noche, Sakura acostaba a su pequeña hija y le leía uno de sus cuentos favoritos, la pequeña de pronto abre los ojos y sonríe

-Mama, podemos quedarnos acá para siempre…-

-Te gustaría eso?-

-Si..el tío Kiosuke es muy bueno mama…pero igual extraño a papa…-

-Y estoy segura de que el te extraña a ti pequeña, ahora duerme hijita y sueña con los angelitos que mañana toca escuela…-

-Buenas noches mama-

Sakura se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, el aun estaba haciendo unos deberes, ella se acerco tranquilamente y le sonrió

-Hijo, deberías descansar ya…-

-Lo sé mama, por cierto todo está bien?...-

-Claro que si hijo, ahora solo duerme y mañana a clases-

-Buenas noches…-

Sakura bajo las escaleras y vio a Kiosuke en frente de la chimenea, estaba poniendo algunos palos ya que la noche iba a ser helada, con cuidado se acerco por detrás y le pego un pequeño susto "BOO"

-Ay Sakura me asustas- decía el riendo- Por cierto ya se durmieron los niños?-

-Sí, de hecho iba a ir por una leche caliente, pero te vi tan lindo poniendo la leña que quise darte un sustito, te hago compañía?-

-Nada me haría más feliz…-ambos se sientas después de que Kiosuke fue a buscar unas tasas de chocolate caliente- Cuéntame…-

-Pasaron muchas cosas, Shaoran me estaba esperando cuando llegue- el cuerpo de Kiosuke se endureció- pero descuida, lo puse en su lugar y todo esta calmo…y hoy me llamo meiling para decirme que ella quería que yo y Shaoran regresáramos…-

-Y que decidiste al final respecto a todo?- le mira a los ojos

-Decidí que llevare a cabo el divorcio, no porque haya fallado una vez debo volverlo a hacer…y mi decisión ya esta tomada, incluso me vendré al rancho contigo, eso si ocupare ayuda con los niños-

-Por eso no hay problema, entonces…me darás una oportunidad…-

-Kiosuke, dame tiempo vale?, no puedo mentirte y decirte "empecemos algo genial" porque aun estoy en medio de un divorcio y tengo a mis hijos involucrados, pero de todo este quilombo que ha pasado, incluyendo el haberte visto…el tenerte de regreso…- él se acerca a ella peligrosamente, ella se sonroja pero sin embargo acepta la caricia de Kiosuke en su mejilla-Quiero intentar algo contigo, pero necesito tiempo entiendes?, y necesito tiempo para ordenar las ideas…y te agradecería que me esperaras un tiempo…-

-Te he esperado más de 15 años, puedo hacerlo un poco mas…Sakura…-y dicho esto le besa tiernamente en los labios, y desde ese momento Sakura estaba segura, iba a reiniciar su vida y nadie se iba a interponer en su camino.


	9. El final de una vida, el inicio de otra

**Capitulo 9: El inicio y el Final**

Terminando el beso ambos se quedaron mirando, el protectoramente pone su brazo en su hombro y ella se recuesta en su pecho, todo era tan tranquilo, nada podía perturbar la paz que estaba sintiendo en este momento, Kiosuke acaricia sus cabellos dulcemente y ella sentía perderse y quedarse dormida

-sabes?, pienso que deberías ir a dormir- ella le mira curiosa- No me mires asi Sakura, si igual debes trabajar, quieres que te lleve a la cama?, asi como cuando éramos jóvenes…-

-Ay Kiosuke no se…-de pronto el se levanta y la toma en brazos llevándola por las escaleras hacia su habitación, con mucho cuidado la recuesta en la cama y le da un dulce beso en los labios- Quédate…-

-Estas revolucionada por el momento y la situación, pero descuida, cuando realmente estés lista ahí estaré yo para ti mi amor…-le vuelve a dar un tierno beso y sin antes volverle a dar otro se despide de ella cerrando la puerta, ahí ella se sonroja y se da cuenta de lo que había pedido, exactamente eso mismo, le había pedido a Kiosuke que durmieran juntos, debía pensar las cosas más en claro y agradecía que Kiosuke fuera un caballero, aunque debía admitir que le hubiera encantado que su primera vez hubiera sido con él, ahora solo debía preocuparse por dormir un poco, en este poco tiempo fueron demasiadas emociones.

Por otro lado Kiosuke estaba recostado en su cama mirando al techo, agradecía que Sakura estaba de regreso a su lado y ansiaba de todo corazón recuperarla, pero quería hacerlo bien, no quería aprovecharse de Sakura, que en este momento estaba inestable emocionalmente, si bien el quería estar con ella íntimamente, la verdad es que el debía esperar, ya que aprendió a la mala que si uno adelanta las cosas tienden a fracasar y que es mejor llevar las cosas tranquilamente, aun asi se propuso a si mismo hacerla feliz y hacerle olvidar todo el sufrimiento que Shaoran le había causado.

En Tokio, Tomoyo estaba leyendo un libro en su cama mientras Eriol a su lado estaba revisando unos papeles, la relación desde ayer se había puesto muy tensa, y Tomoyo amaba demasiado a su marido y quería verle feliz, pero si eso era a costa de verle con otra mujer no lo permitiría, asi que decidió ser franca, asi como lo fue Sakura con Shaoran

-Eriol…podemos hablar?-

-Oye ya me quede en casa Tomoyo, que mas me quieres prohibir ahora?-

-Yo no te quiero prohibir nada…de hecho quiero que seamos honestos el uno con el otro…-

-Quieres que sea honesto?, extraño mi vida de soltero, extraño ser el hombre que tenia cuanta mujer tenía y que ahora tiene que lidiar con niños, esposa…no estaba preparado para esto…-

-Yo tampoco lo estaba, pero decidimos Ambos dar el paso…acaso te arrepientes?, ya no me amas?-

-Tomoyo, la verdad es que te amo muchísimo, pero ya no te veo como mi compañera en la cama me entiendes?, te veo como la mama de mis hijos y mi confidente, mi amiga…pero no como la mujer con la que quiero estar en la cama…-

-Eriol, tenemos una hermosa familia, en serio quieres tirar todo eso por la borda?, en verdad quieres terminar con este matrimonio?-

-No quiero terminarlo, amo nuestra familia y no quiero perderte, solo quiero poder tener una relación más abierta-

-Yo no te compartiré, las cosas son muy claras…de hecho Sakura lo tiene difícil porque tiene una hija pequeña, pero Ai, aun no crece…podemos quedar en buenos términos si quieres y nos separamos de manera pacífica, pero yo no voy a compartir la idea de que estás conmigo emocionalmente y con otra mujer físicamente, eso duele mucho-

-Te tomas todo muy calmado, porque no lloras?-

-Porque he llorado en silencio tantas veces que creo que es momento de que dejemos las cosas asi, te amo y te amare por siempre pero si tu quieres ser libre, divorciémonos, se libre y haz tu vida, que a mí como tu amiga me tendrás siempre…-

-No quiero separarme de ti…-

-Si no quieres eso, al menos démonos un tiempo ok?, es lo mejor que podemos hacer…pero ahora lo mejor es que nos separemos…-

-Te entiendo…me duele pero si eso quieres…hagámoslo…-

-Gracias, y no es lo que quiero, es lo que hay que hacer…-le besa en la frente-bueno me tengo que levantar temprano mañana, buenas noches Eriol-

-Buenas noches Tomoyo…-

En la casa Li, Shaoran solo pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a sus hijos, quería ver la posibilidad de quitárselos a Sakura, aunque sabía que era imposible, ya que por ley ella tenía acceso a la custodia de los niños, sin embargo el sabia que en toda ley había un vacío legal, el tenia una gran fortuna y Sakura no ganaba mucho dinero, era una buena posibilidad de decir que ella no tiene la solvencia económica para mantener a los hijos, entonces asi, ella regresara implorándole que se los regrese y el la tendría de vuelta. Agarro el teléfono y llamo a su abogado

_-Alo Yamazaki estas despierto?-_

_-No, estaba durmiendo, pero gracias a ti desperté, dime que ocurre-_

_-Quiero que veas el vacio legal de la ley que me impide quedarme con la custodia, entiendes?, tendré a mi esposa de regreso de una manera u otra…-_

_-Te seré honesto, ella tiene una excelente abogada y será difícil combatirla, de hecho me llego hoy unos papeles que deberíamos revisar…-_

_-Papeles respecto a qué?-_

_-Tendrás que verlos tu mismo, averiguare lo que me pides pero no te aseguro nada vale?-_

_-Vale amigo, gracias nos vemos mañana…-_

Qué rayos planeaba Sakura, de seguro si tenía una abogada tan buena como Nakuru es que algo estaba tramando, aunque su esposa fuera sumisa, Nakuru no lo era, y Nakuru cuando quería pelear, lo lograba. Se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido, mañana vería los papeles esos y vería como actuar, ya se imaginaba a su esposa de regreso a su lado y sonrió, el se quedaría con la amante, con su esposa y sus hijos.

Al día siguiente Sakura abrió los ojos y vio el reloj, ya eran más de las 8 de la mañana y los niños ya debía estar en el colegio, se puso una bata y fue rápidamente a las habitaciones a buscar a sus hijos pero no había nadie, bajo las escaleras y vio a Kiosuke tomando un café tranquilamente leyendo el diario

-Descuida Sak, los niños se fueron temprano al colegio, asi que ahora estamos solos y podemos relajarnos un rato…-

-Me asuste, pensé que los niños llegarían tarde-

-recuerda que Chihara va al mismo colegio asi que no hay problemas, y que harás hoy?-

-Debo ir a trabajar y encontrarme con Nakuru, tengo que ver el tema del divorcio…-

-Quieres que te acompañe?, digo asi después vamos a comer-

-Si estaría de lujo, sirve que ves a Nakuru…por alguna razón se acuerda mucho de ti-

-Es que yo fui quien le presento a tu hermano preciosa…bueno me iré a dar un baño, nos arreglamos y vamos en mi auto a verla te parece?-

-Si claro…oye Kiosuke respecto a ayer…-

-Shh...no digas nada te entiendo- le besa en los labios tiernamente- Te dije que esperaría…ahora sí, ya doy por sentado que eres mi novia-

-Que eres loco tu…pero podría dejarte con la duda…-

-ah sí?, no estarás siendo un poco cruel conmigo…-él se acerca aun mas y la abraza, ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos-

-Mmm...puede ser un poco- le besa en los labios- ahora tenemos que irnos-

-Creo que si te quitas la bata y te pones ropa de civil será mejor no?, al menos que quieras seducirme durante el trayecto…-

-Eso jamás guapo…eso jamás…-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras, él le siguió detrás y después de que ambos estuvieran listos se subieron al auto y se dirigieron rumbo a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hiragizawa, Eriol se despidió de un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo, ella le sonrió tiernamente y le deseo un buen día.

En la residencia Li, Shaoran iba saliendo a ver a Yamazaki para ir a los tribunales a ver a Sakura y a su abogada, esperaba que Yamazaki hubiera arreglado algo, eso si no sabía lo que le esperaba ya que cuando llego con su abogado vio a Sakura al lado de Kiosuke muy sonrientes ambos y a su lado Nakuru sonriendo y riéndose con ellos, Shaoran se acerco y casi en un arrebato estuvo a punto de hacer un escándalo, pero Yamazaki lo retuvo recordándole que cualquier cosa que haga podría ser usado en su contra

-Sakura, por lo visto trajiste al monigote este…-

-saludos Shaoran, por lo visto tu educación no ha mejorado mucho…-

-En fin, Sakura como estas tu y los niños…como esta mi bebe-

-Todos estamos bien Shaoran…-decía ella media nerviosa por la situación- Bueno vamos?-

-Te acompaño Sakura…-Shaoran lo detiene bruscamente

-Esta situación no te compete, es entre mi esposa y yo…-

-Kiosuke viene conmigo…vamos Kiosuke-

- Ni modo, ella es la jefe-decía en tono de broma mientras veía la cara de frustración de Shaoran

Ya en el juzgado la honorable jueza Keiko Himura observo a los involucrados, tanto Sakura como Shaoran no tenían idea de que esto no iba a ser privado, Kiosuke por mientras aguardaba tranquilo, mientras se reía disimuladamente al ver el karma de envidia de Shaoran.

-Bueno, se inicia el juicio de divorcio de Shaoran Li con Sakura Kinomoto, Podrían Porfavor venir los abogados del demandante y del demandado?- Nakuru y Yamazaki se dirigen al podio de la jueza, Nakuru empieza

-Señoría, lo que mi clienta desea es que el Sr. Li abandone la residencia en donde vivían, se ponga a la venta y se reparta en partes iguales, asi mismo mi clienta desea que el Sr. Li mantenga una distancia prudente de ella y evite las amenazas- Shaoran mira a Sakura, con que eso era lo que quería su mujercita- Y pide la custodia total, asi como una manutención de los niños hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad-

-Srta. Akizuki sus demandas me parecen razonables dentro de la ley, Señor Yamazaki algo que acotar?-

-Su señoría, no encuentro justo para mi cliente que la residencia sea vendida, siendo que él fue el que la adquirió, por lo cual si la Sra. Li no tiene los fondos para poder mantener a los niños, encuentro insólito que ella solicite la custodia-

-Estamos hablando de cosas diferentes- dijo Nakuru- Una cosa es la propiedad y la otra es la independencia económica de la Sra. Li y solo se está pidiendo lo que la ley estima conveniente, y lo de la casa es lo mínimo a los años que ella se dedico a sus hijos, y a haber dejado su trabajo-

-Muy bien- Dijo la jueza- Este juicio por lo visto se complicara si no llegan a un acuerdo, asi que la corte dará un receso de 30 minutos para que lleguen a un acuerdo, sino yo dispondré la respuesta final-

Mientras se iban retirando Shaoran agarro a su esposa y la acerco a él para conversar discretamente, Kiosuke estaba muy atento en caso de cualquier cosa

-Sakura, sabes que no puedes ganar el juicio, porque no regresas conmigo y hacemos que nada paso, Meiling ya se fue de mi vida y podemos rehacer la nuestra, que te puede dar ese Kiosuke el no tiene nada, yo lo tengo todo y te aseguro que si quieres pelea querida la tendrás, pero TU vendrás de vuelta a mi lado te guste o no…-

-Shaoran- dijo ella tomando aire- No te tengo miedo…-y dicho esto se suelta de la mano de él y se acerca a Kiosuke, quien la abraza y se la lleva lejos de él, Shaoran ahora si estaba enojado, tendría que usar otras medidas y se acerco a la jueza, ella le queda mirando

-Keiko tanto tiempo…-

-Vaya Shaoran, asi que quien lo diría, tú terminando con tu amor de preparatoria…que quieres-

-Mira, tu sabes que tengo cosas de tu pasado y la verdad…puedo sacarlas a la luz y arruinar tu carrera de Jueza…-

-Sabe que puedo meterlo preso por amenaza?-

-Y UD sabe que puedo arruinarle su carrera y su vida…-

-Que quieres…-

-Es muy fácil- y asi empieza a conversar con la jueza, después del receso todos se sentaron en la mesa para esperar la resolución de la jueza, Shaoran se veía muy relajado.

-Bueno, en vista que no se llego a un acuerdo tomare mi resolución-mira a Shaoran y suspira, esperaba que el cielo la perdonara- Se niega la petición de la venta de la casa, los niños deberán irse con el señor Li hasta que la Srta. Sakura pueda solventar, caso cerrado-

-NO! Mis hijos no…-decía ella sin poder contener las lagrimas, Shaoran le miro triunfante- Porfavor, no me los quites….- decía mirando a la jueza

-Lo lamento Sra. Li pero si no puede…- de pronto Kiosuke se levanta

-Me permite, la Sra. Li si tiene como solventar a los niños- Shaoran se da la vuelta no esperaba esto y Sakura miro a Kiosuke con lagrimas en los ojos- Ella está viviendo conmigo y yo dispongo de una buena fortuna y me hare responsable de Sakura y de los niños, a ellos no les faltara nada-

-Está seguro de la responsabilidad que eso conlleva?-

-Si, además Sakura está recién trabajando hace poco y no es justo que le quite la custodia después de que ella dejo sus estudios y dedico toda su vida a sus hijos y al pelmazo que tiene por esposo.-

-Entonces, si ese es el caso, Sakura podrá quedarse con los niños, pero la venta de la casa no ha lugar, caso cerrado-

Sakura se lanza a los brazos de Kiosuke y él le da un tierno beso en los labios delante de Shaoran, hervía de ira, tendría que planificar otra forma de tenerla.


	10. Como si fuera la primera vez

**Capitulo 10: Como si fuera la primera vez**

Con un sabor amargo salió Shaoran de aquel juicio, al menos aun tenia la casa, y eso ya era suficiente, sin embargo vería como recuperar a su esposa, sin decir nada se subió al auto y arranco, por su parte Sakura aun no podía creer lo que había hecho Kiosuke por ella, estuvo a solo un pelo de perder a sus hijos y el llego como un ángel guardián, ambos agradecieron a Nakuru por lo que había hecho y decidieron ir a comer algo antes de ir a buscar a los niños

-Viste la cara de Shaoran?, ya veía que me mataba allí mismo…- decía el riéndose, ella sonríe- ocurre algo Sak?-

-Es que la verdad no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho- lagrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos- Yo me muero si me quitan a mis hijos, no entiendo porque el empeño de Shaoran en tenerme si él me perdió-

-La verdad, es que tu marido está confundiendo el amor con Obsesión, Es muy fácil confundir amor con obsesión sabias Sak?, sin embargo no son lo mismo. El amor, es lo que siento por ti, lo que siento en todo el cuerpo, la obsesión solo está en la cabeza…Shaoran se esta encerrando en su burbuja de tratar de tener algo que perdió, y él se está aislando solo y perdiendo a sus hijos….-

-Aun asi, la casa es lo que menos me importa, solo me preocupa el bienestar de los niños, por cierto Kiosuke porque hiciste todo esto, digo, es una responsabilidad muy grande-

-Desde que te invite a vivir conmigo mis intenciones han sido serias Sakura, lo único que me molesta es que tu hijo ande muy cerca de mi hija, ya sabes cómo son los adolecentes, suelen ser "sonámbulos" en las noches…-

-Como si tu no hubieras sido asi, eras un mujeriego!-

-Eso no es verdad porque solo tenía ojos para ti, aunque no mentiré que más de una vez quise ser sonámbulo y encerrarme contigo-

-Eres un fresco!, por cierto no sé como lo tomara Kasumi…que puedo hacer?-

-La verdad deberías decirle lo que paso y lo que pasara, será una nena pero la verdad ella tiene que saber lo que vendrá ahora, sino ella terminara sufriendo-

-Tienes razón, pero como abordarla-

-Simplemente se tu misma, y háblale con confianza, pídele ayuda a tu hijo-

-Lo intentare, gracias Kiosuke-

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Koshiro estaba en clases de matemáticas pero no podía concentrarse, y que el sabia que hoy había sido el juicio que su madre le había hablado, no sabía cómo no odiar a su padre, un hombre que él desde niño lo vio como perfecto y había destruido toda una familia para quitarse la calentura, agradecía haber conocido a Chihara, ella ha sido el soporte que el necesitaba, incluso se había dejado de meter en líos, miro a su costado y vio que Matsuhiro estaba medio distraído y eso era muy raro en el, ya que siempre solía hacer travesuras o copiar en clases

Cuando era hora del recreo él le dio un beso a su novia y le explico la situación, ella comprendió sin dramas y se fue con unas amigas al casino, por lo cual Koshiro se acerco a su amigo, el le miro medio renuente a hablarle

-Matsu que pasa?-

-Que te pasa a ti, desde que andas de novio ya ni siquiera llamas, no sales con amigos, y ya ni siquiera jugamos PlayStation!-

-Tengo otras prioridades, pero porque estas asi?-

-Mis padres se van a separar, y lo que me frustra es que ninguno está dolido, o sea, están ambos felices de la decisión sin siquiera preguntarme-

-Bueno, al menos lo hicieron por la vía pacifica, no como mis viejos que se están arrancando los ojos, al menos por parte de mi padre- ambos se sientan en el pasto- Y en lo personal estoy tratando de no odiarle, sin embargo es imposible no hacerlo, aunque sea mi padre, en fin no hablaremos de mi papa, tu eres el que está mal y acá estoy para apoyarte-

-Mientras no te vayas ahora con tu novia estaremos de lujo, por cierto ya han pasado a tercera base?-

-A decir verdad hemos estado a punto, pero ella aun no esta lista, hemos jugado y esas cosas, sin embargo ella aun no quiere, y yo como buen caballero esperare a que este lista-

-Eres único, eres como la versión masculina de tu mama-

-Hey a mi mama no la tocas eh?- decía en tono de broma- porque no vas al rancho a jugar videojuegos, Chihara es excelente gamer-

-No me digas que ella juega también?, por dios santo Koshiro te la voy a quitar si no la cuidas-

-Mejor cierra la boca eh?, Chihara es mi novia y la cuidare a costa de lo que sea-

En otro lado de la ciudad Meiling fue a la casa de Shaoran a verle, él le llamo desesperado y se lanzo en sus brazos a llorar, ella nunca había estado en una situación como esta y no sabía cómo reaccionar, y eso era lo que Shaoran echaba de menos, cuando se acostaba en las piernas de su esposa ante la frustración y allí estaba ella acariciándole el cabello y susurrándole una linda melodía, deseaba eso de vuelta, apenas termino de llorar se sentó con meiling y trato de ser lo más honesto con ella

-Meiling yo…no puedo seguir con esto, estoy demasiado cansado, quiero a Sakura de regreso y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo que hice-

-Yo no, mira sé que no me amas y esas cosas, pero yo puedo enamorarte y que me veas más que como la mujer con la que te desquitaste en la cama-

-Meiling, tú me gustas esa es la verdad, pero entiende que Sakura es mi esposa…es la mujer que amo yo, daría lo que fuera por recuperarla-

-Shaoran, porque no admites que la perdiste, en serio intentemos tener algo, podemos formar nuestra familia no?-

-Eso jamás pasara Meiling, jamás podre verte como una madre, eres solo la mujer con la que me quite la calentura-

-Si eso es lo que piensas ni modo, este bebe nacerá te guste o no- ella se levanta- ahora si me disculpas me voy y no quiero que me uses mas para tus planes, yo si te amo-y diciendo estas palabras cierra la puerta de un golpe y Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo, debía hacer algo rápido, de pronto mira el reloj y decide el mismo ir a buscar a sus hijos, no dejaría que Kiosuke se los quitara

A la salida de clases, Chihara iba de la mano de Koshiro y Matsu iba con Kasumi, los 2 amigos conversaban animadamente mientras Kasumi hablaba con Chihara de todo lo que había aprendido hoy, de los dibujos que realizo y ella le escuchaba animadamente, Justo cuando iban saliendo Koshiro divisa a su padre quien le saluda a lo lejos, Koshiro suspira y le saluda de vuelta, kasumi al ver a su padre salió corriendo a sus brazos, el la abrazo tan fuerte como si quisiera fusionarse con ella y no perderla, Koshiro se despidió de Matsu y le pidió a Chihara que esperara un momento, el saludo entre padre e hijo fue muy frio, solo la bondad de Kasumi pudo romper el silencio

-papa que rico que llegaste!-

-Que haces acá papa?,- decía el fríamente

-Pues decidí venirlos a buscar, no les gusta la idea?-

-Mira papa, tú sabes que las visitas son los viernes en la tarde y el domingo, que haces acá…quieres exponerte a que te metan preso…-

-No digas esas cosas delante de la niña, bueno nos vamos- Justo cuando estaba subiendo a Kasumi al auto aparece Sakura junto a Kiosuke, Shaoran le saluda amablemente

-Shaoran que haces llevándote a Kasumi y Koshiro, aun no es viernes…-

-Quería verlos y llevarlos a comer, no hay ningún problema en eso- ella se sujeta la sien con su mano y trata de no sonar enojada para no perturbar a su hija

-Shaoran, recién el viernes podrás verlos, ahora si me disculpas me llevo a los niños…- Kiosuke toma a Kasumi de la mano y la sube al auto mientras Koshiro sin despedirse de su padre va a buscar a Chihara y Matsu y se suben al auto

-Estaré en el auto esperándote Sakura…- decía Kiosuke mientras se subía y esperaba tranquilamente

-Acaso el es el padre de mis hijos?, porque dejas que ese tipo este con MIS hijos-

-Son nuestros hijos, y yo estoy con él te guste o no, tus hijos siempre serán tus hijos, pero yo ya no soy tu mujer- decía fríamente- ahora me voy, el viernes vas por ellos al rancho…cuídate- dicho esto se da la media vuelta y se sube enojada al auto, kasumi mira a su mama e inocentemente le pregunta "que pasa mami" a lo que ella tuvo que responder- Perdón hija, es que a mama le duele la cabeza…-

Esa misma tarde en el rancho, mientras Kasumi estaba en sus clases de equitación con Kiosuke y Chihara, Sakura estaba apoyada en la baranda mirando a su hija cuando aparece Koshiro y le hace compañía, ella sonríe al ver a su hijo y justo ahí pensó que seria el momento justo para discutir con su hijo si le debía decir a Kasumi o no

-Koshiro, sigues enojado con tu padre?-

-No puedo evitarlo mama, el te hizo mucho daño-

-Los adultos siempre cometen errores, hablando de eso- le mira- Estoy pensando decirle a tu hermana lo que va a pasar-

-Pienso que es una decisión acertada mama, pero como la vas a abordar?-

-Ese es el problema hijo, no lo sé ya que no quiero que Kasumi se enoje con su papa, no quiero que por lo que paso entre nosotros se arruine la relación, aunque Shaoran haya sido un mal esposo ha sido un excelente padre y los quiere mucho-

-Pienso que deberías decirle todo como es, y aunque odie decírtelo mama debes estar con papa y comentarle ambos lo que ha pasado, para que ella sienta que hay apoyo en ambas partes me entiendes?-

-De donde saliste tan maduro eh?, te ha hecho bien el noviazgo-

-No molestes mama, es que hay un momento en el que hay que madurar- decía el mirando a Chihara- Y por ella lo estoy haciendo-

-Oye y donde está Matsu?-

-Se quedo un rato adentro jugando Play 3, pero yo quería venir 2 minutos a verte y decirte que te quiero mucho mama- le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira, ella sonríe orgullosa, definitivamente tenía un gran hijo-

Esa misma noche después de que los niños se fueron a dormir, Sakura ordenaba los platos de la cena, quería dejar todo limpio para mañana no tener que trabajar tanto, ya que ella se estaba cansando un poco con el tema del embarazo, detrás de ella apareció Kiosuke quien le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, ella se sonroja

-Deberías descansar un poco, estas demasiado tensa Sak-

-Lo sé, es que estoy nerviosa con el tema del embarazo y…-

-Descuida, es normal…por cierto no es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir?-decía el besándole el cuello, ella pega un suave gemido-

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche Kiosuke…-

-Sakura yo, no quiero presionarte…aun estas mal con esto y…-pero no alcanza a terminar ya que ella le da un dulce beso en los labios, el por instinto atrapa la cintura de Sakura y la atrae más hacia su cuerpo, el beso se iba intensificando al punto de que el ya no podía detenerse, por su parte Sakura hace tiempo ansiaba estar con Kiosuke y estaba segura de que estaba lista para esta decisión, sin dejar de besarse ambos subieron por las escaleras y el la deposito en la cama suavemente, con mucha delicadeza empezó a desabrochar su blusa mientras ella le quitaba su camisa rápidamente, la pasión estaba a flor de piel en esa habitación, una vez desnudos el miro a Sakura a los ojos, aun jadeando por la excitación de tener a Sakura en sus brazos, le besa en los labios otra vez y le vuelve a mirar

-Estás segura Sakura?- ella asiente con la cabeza

-Nunca en mi vida había estado más segura de esto…Kiosuke…-y dicho esto el con dulzura empieza a bajar sus labios por el cuerpo de Sakura, empezando tiernamente por el cuello llegándose a posar en los pechos de ella, con gran maestría los succionaba lentamente mientras su otra mano se deslizaba ante la intimidad de ella, Sakura solo podía suspirar y gemir suavemente ante las caricias de aquel hombre, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, el era dulce, cariñoso todo lo contrario a su esposo. Cuando llego a aquel lugar empezó a acariciar suavemente mientras Sakura empieza a gemir mas fuerte por la excitación que estaba experimentando al sentir los dedos de Kiosuke en su intimidad, sin siquiera pensarlo miro a Kiosuke dándole a entender que estaba lista, el se puso entre sus piernas y dándole un beso y un "te quiero" se introdujo en ella suavemente, ella solo pudo sentir como Kiosuke entraba cada vez más adentro, cuando ya estuvo completamente se empezó a mover suavemente sin dejar de besar a Sakura y a la vez teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, ya que ella estaba embarazada. Aumento su velocidad provocando fuertes gemidos y sensaciones en Sakura, ambos estaban en el clímax, era lo que habían añorado siempre, desde la primera vez que se conocieron y jamás se atrevieron a dar ese paso, gritando el nombre de ella vierte su liquido en su interior y provocando en Sakura un orgasmo tan rico que jamás había experimentado antes. Cuando terminaron, el le beso dulcemente en los labios, ella sonrió agradecida y con un "te quiero" se quedo dormida en el pecho de Kiosuke

-Eso quieres decir que eres ahora mi novia Sakura?- ella le vuele a besar en los labios

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta…Kiosuke- y dicho esto ambos se duermen abrazados, era el comienzo de algo nuevo.


	11. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 11: Revelaciones, Amor y Frustración**

Al día siguiente cuando los chicos bajaron notaron a sus padres más contentos que de costumbre, a kasumi le pareció normal sin embargo a Koshiro y a Chihara les pareció que algo mas había pasado entre ellos 2, hasta el punto de poner una sonrisa cómplice, finalmente sus padres estaban empezando a salir juntos y a empezar una nueva historia, Chihara vería feliz a su padre y Koshiro estaba feliz de ver que su madre estaba rehaciendo su vida.

-Chicos prepare huevos y tocino, un desayuno balanceado!- decía Kiosuke mostrando su talento con la sartén- Y para la hermosa kasumi un waffle en forma de osito-

-Que rico!-decía ella emocionada

-Espero les guste, que nos esmeramos demasiado cocinando- decía Sakura sirviendo los jugos de naranja

-Y porque tan felices UDS?- dijeron al unisonó Chihara y Koshiro- están demasiado felices-ambos se sonrojaron ante aquel comentario, pero ellos merecían saber

-Bueno, pues su madre y yo, decidimos darnos una oportunidad de estar juntos…como en los viejos tiempos-

-Te felicito papa- decía ella emocionada- Eso quiere decir que Koshiro se viene a vivir acá!-

-Sí, pero con ciertas condiciones-le miro fijamente-que Koshiro se preocupe de mantener el pajarito dentro de la jaula no mas y estaremos todos en armonía- Koshiro se sonrojo ante aquel comentario y gracias a dios Chihara no capto la idea

-Mama te felicito por esta nueva etapa, no estás contenta Kasumi de que mama está iniciando su vida?-

-Y que va a pasar con papa, tu estas con papa- decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura se acerco a su pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente

-Tenemos que conversar pequeña, Kiosuke puedes llevar a Koshiro y a Chihara a clases, yo me quedare con kasumi-

-Si mi vida- le da un beso en la mejilla- Vamos chicos y cuidadito con andar tomados de la mano

-Papa ya somos grandes…-

-Cuando cumplas 40 años serás recién lo suficientemente grande, mientras no-}

Cuando se retiraron Sakura tomo a su pequeña en brazos y la llevo al establo con los ponis, allí ella se sentó y acariciaba a su poni Bianca, regalo de Kiosuke y Chihara para ella, Sakura se sentó a su lado, suspiro profundo y comenzó

-Hija, yo se que ya no eres una niña y te pido perdón si te tratamos como tal, la verdad es que las cosas con tu papa no están bien hace mucho-

-Y porque mama, es por la nanny?- Sakura se sorprendió, como su hija sabia eso

-Y porque lo dices kasumi?, paso algo?-

-Es que mientras jugaba con las muñecas escuche un ruido y me asuste, fui a la habitación a buscar a papa y lo encontré jugando a la mami y al papi con la nanny, entonces me di la vuelta y me puse a jugar con las muñecas-

-Y estuviste guardando esto todo este tiempo hijita?-ella asiente avergonzada- No te sientas mal amor, tú no tienes la culpa ok?, yo hablare con tu padre…solo trata de calmarte mi amor ok?-le abraza fuertemente, y en su interior hervía en rabia, esta vez Shaoran se había pasado de la raya, con sus hijos nadie se metía-Mi amor vamos a andar en poni?-

-Está bien mama!- decía la pequeña, asi que Sakura arreglo el poni de Kasumi y ella subiéndose a uno de los caballos salieron juntas a recorrer el rancho, ya vería Sakura de que manera encararía a Shaoran

Cuando Kiosuke volvió vio a Sakura demasiado pensativa, si bien ella le saludo con un beso se podía apreciar la preocupación en su rostro, el con delicadeza la abrazo y ella se cobijo en sus brazos

-Mi amor que paso?-

-Kasumi vio a su papa teniendo relaciones con Meiling, que se ha creído de haber cometido esas brutalidades estando nuestra hija ahí!-

-Y el se dio cuenta?-

-No, y ella callo todo este tiempo porque solo es una niña y tenía miedo de que mama y papa la regañaran-

-Pobre Kasumi y donde esta ella ahora?- decía el mirándole a los ojos

-Está durmiendo, estuvimos todo el rato andando a caballo, oh Kiosuke ahora estoy más decidida que nunca a luchar con ellos, y los derechos de visitas tendrán nuevas restricciones-Agarro el teléfono y llamo a Nakuru, esto no se quedaría asi.

En las empresas Li-Hiragizawa, Eriol se encontraba en reunión con los de la firma Reagan, habían logrado amasar una gran fortuna y los gringos estaban demasiado contentos con el desempeño de la firma Japonesa, una vez terminada la reunión se dirigió donde Shaoran, quien estaba preparando los documentos para trabajar con una nueva empresa Chilena

-Podemos hablar amigo?, tengo un problema-

-Que ocurre Eriol todo bien?, nos fue mal con Reagan?-

-No, si los gringos están bastante conformes, el asunto es que Tomoyo y yo nos vamos a separar temporalmente- Shaoran arquea una ceja, era posible que Tomoyo se hubiera revelado por completo

-Pero están bien los 2?, como está Tomoyo?-

-De hecho ella lo planteo- enciende un cigarro- En lo personal a mí, no sé, tengo una serie de sentimientos encontrados, le dije que me arrepentía de haberme casado y que extrañaba mi vida de soltero, ella pensó entonces que lo mejor era terminar en buenos términos ya que Ai aun es pequeña-

-Me parece razonable, lo que es yo tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible-

-Acaso fallo tu plan para reconquistar a tu mujer?-

-Peor aún, hay un hombre ahora entre nosotros, Mierda! Estaba seguro de que había maquineado todo hace casi 20 años cuando los separe-

-Por lo visto el amor verdadero siempre triunfa-

-Eso no es amor, lo que yo siento por mi esposa es amor-decía el furioso- además ya estoy cansado de tener que lidiar con Meiling que cada día pide que seamos familia, a la indiferencia de mi hijo conmigo y a mi pobre hija que no entiende nada de lo que pasa-

-Se te derrumbo tu mundo perfecto?, porque mejor no abres los ojos-

-Abrir los ojos?-

-Seamos honestos, tu engañaste a Sakura, dejaste embarazada a la niñera, mas encima andas con jugarretas sucias, la vas a acosar a su departamento…eso se llama obsesión Shaoran, porque no inicias una nueva vida como ella?-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero Sakura…ella es lo que más amo y la quiero recuperar-

-y Cuando lo hagas que harás?, pretender que nada paso?, deshacerte de Meiling y de su hijo?, piensa coherente Shaoran, todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubieras mantenido tu calentura entre paredes y haberte cuidado-

-Y aun me arrepiento de eso, asi que no te atrevas a sacármelo en cara entiendes?, y que harás tu con Tomoyo-

-Ella y yo nos dimos un tiempo y quedamos en buenos términos, y la verdad debí ser honesto conmigo mismo y me di cuenta que a ella la veía como una buena amiga y madre de mis hijos, pero no por eso voy a impedir que ella rehaga su vida, mientras el otro imbécil que este con ella le haga feliz…ya si le llegase a hacer algo, yo salto y le parto la boca a trompadas-

-Jajaja, ojala fuera tan fácil conmigo amigo…pero yo recuperare a Sakura y a los niños-

-Amigo, estás perdiendo mucho, tienes la posibilidad de rehacer tu vida y tratas de reparar algo que no tiene arreglo, yo entiendo a Sakura, por un momento piensa como se siente ella y deja de pensar en ti-dicho esto se da la media vuelta y deja a Shaoran solo pensativo, debía arreglar algo para deshacerse del tal Kiosuke, y recuperar a su familia; de pronto una idea ronda su cabeza y decide marcar un número de teléfono, si había algo en lo que destaca Li era en espiar a sus adversarios y el usaría todo lo necesario para acaba con el

_-Alo hablo con Tsubaki?-_

_-Si con ella, en que le puedo ayudar-_

_-Soy Shaoran Li, no sé si se acuerda de mí-_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo, UD es el marido de la ex de mi ex esposo, en que le puedo ayudar?-_

_-Sabia Ud. que mi mujer está saliendo de nuevo con su esposo? Y asumiendo la maternidad de su hija?-_

_-Eso es imposible, Kiosuke jamás haría algo asi…acaso por eso se divorcio de mi… y menos con Sakura…y que hace ella criando a mi hija!-_

_-Por eso le digo, yo se que quiere recuperar a su esposo y a su hija, asi como, yo a mi esposa e hijos, por lo cual le propongo que nos aliemos-_

_-Y que propone?-_

_-Le envié a su casa 1 pasaje en avión, la iré a buscar yo personalmente y conversaremos en persona-_

_-Excelente Señor Li, muchas gracias…adiós-_

Shaoran sonrió complacido, todo iba a funcionar ahora, asi que relajándose y cantando una canción empezó a terminar los papeles y pensando en lo maravilloso que será tener a su familia de regreso.

Mientras tanto en el rancho Sakura trataba de descansar un poco, cada día que pasaba su barriga crecía, ella se deprimía al verse gorda, pero ella sabía lo maravilloso que era ser mama y estaba segura de que este bebe nacería en las mejores condiciones, además teniendo a un hombre como Kiosuke a su lado todo estaría bien, de pronto se da vuelta y ve que Kiosuke trae una taza de café

-Nada mejor que un café para relajarte mi amor, cuéntame en que piensas-

-Porque te separaraste de la mama de tu hija?-Kiosuke se acomodo y abrazo a Sakura, ella se acurruco en su hombro

-No creas que no amaba a Tsubaki,pero cuando nació Chihara, ella cambio, se volvió fría y no quería a Chihara, de hecho odiaba todo de ella, un día llegue más temprano a la casa y me encontré que estaba golpeando a mi hija, ahí me entere de que estaba mal, le dije que ya no quería que esto sucediera y que buscara ayuda…, después de eso la relación murió y decidí que era mejor que nos divorciáramos, asi que empecé mi vida de nuevo con Chihara y ahora es la chica que es, pero la verdad lo mejor fue haber terminado con Yuno-

-Me da pena ella, ojala que este mejor…y te comunicas con ella?-

-De hecho hace mas de 4 años que no se de ella, asi que espero este bien, en fin ahora estoy contigo, estamos iniciando nuestra nueva vida y quiero que seamos una familia feliz- le besa tiernamente en los labios- y cuando hablaras con Shaoran?-

-Lo hare con mi abogada presente, yo creo que la otra semana-

-Cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional-

-Gracias mi vida-ella sonrió y le volvió a besar.

3 días después Shaoran con anteojos oscuros esperaba ansioso en el aeropuerto, pronto se encontraría con la última esperanza de recuperar a su esposa, de pronto al voltear ve a una hermosa joven de 1mt 70, cabellos largos rubios y un físico espectacular, de seguro era modelo, se acerco sonriéndole y le dio 2 besos en cada mejilla

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Tsubaki, estas hermosa-

-Gracias, entonces cuéntame que tienes en mente, vine a salvar a mi esposo y a llevarme conmigo a Chihara, yo soy su madre, tengo derecho!-

-Eso me imagine- dijo el prendiendo un cigarro- Y porque lo quieres recuperar a el?-

-No me mal entiendas, no quiero recuperarlo a él, pero tampoco dejare que esa mujer se quede con él, asi que dime que hay que hacer y lo hare encantada-

-Excelente, te contare en el camino, pero antes pasaremos a la escuela para que veas a tu hija, de seguro la extrañas-

-Como no tienes idea, he esperado 4 años para esto y ahora la recuperare-

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria, Chihara y Koshiro estaban tomados de la mano disfrutando un grato momento juntos, por un instante se perdían

-Suena divertido que seremos medios hermanos-

-Aun asi no somos, asi que no hay delito en amarte con locura- decía el besándole en los labios tiernamente

-Lo sé, va a ser lindo tenerte conmigo, me alegra tanto que todo esté bien…por cierto nos tendremos que ir en bus verdad?-

-Si, después de todo mi mama debe hablar bien con kasumi-

-Bueno entonces nos vamos tengo mucha hambre- él le toma la mano y salen de la preparatoria, cuando de pronto Chihara tira los libros y aprieta la mano de Koshiro, el le mira preocupado

-Chihara estas bien que pasa…-

-Es ella…es mi madre…que hace acá después de todo estos años…-

-Tranquila mi amor, tranquila, estoy contigo- decía él mientras a lo lejos divisaba una señora Rubia de ojos azules, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a su lado a nada más y nada menos que a su padre, ahora él entendía todo, su papa no se daría por vencido, aun asi tuviera que pasar por los sentimientos de las personas, estaba furioso, ahora estaba más que decidido a luchar por la felicidad de su novia y de su mama.

Chihara avanzo lentamente sin soltar a Koshiro, hasta que se acercaron a la mujer y a su padre, la madre trato de abrazarla pero Chihara se alejo y escondió detrás de Koshiro

-Hija, no estás feliz de ver a tu madre, no sabes cómo te extrañe Chihara, Porfavor no le das un beso a tu madre?-

-Tú no eres mi madre-decía ella fríamente- Y no quiero que entres en mi vida, yo ya te saque de ella-

-te guste o no soy tu madre-

-Por desgracia lo eres, ahora si me disculpas, me retiro-mira a su novio- vamos Koshiro

-De seguro es otra de tus ideas papa, te odio con el alma- dijo el subiéndose al bus, tanto Shaoran como Tsubaki se quedaron mirando, no solo era recuperar a sus ex sino también el amor de sus hijos.

Llegaron al rancho y Koshiro golpeo la puerta, Kiosuke al abrir vio llorando a su hija, quien se abalanzo en sus brazos, el miro a Koshiro y con la mirada le dio a entender que algo había pasado en la preparatoria

-Chihara que pasa?-

-Es mama, ha regresado papa-

-Y peor aun creo que mi padre está detrás de esto- decía fríamente- Asi que pase lo que pase deben cuidarse entienden?, no dejen que arruinen la felicidad- detrás de Kiosuke aparece Sakura debido a que se demoraban mucho, ahí le explicaron lo que paso y ella sintió desfallecer, hasta donde llegaría su esposo

-Descuida mi amor, yo luchare por ti y nada ni nadie me separar ni de ti ni de Chihara te lo prometo-


	12. Esto es Guerra!

**Capitulo 12: Esto es guerra!**

-Kiosuke, yo pienso que esto no puede quedar asi, mira como esta Chihara…-Sakura abraza a Chihara-Entre tu ex y mi ex nos van a volver loco…porque regresaría?-

-Lo más probable es que venga por mi y Chihara, pero descuida UDS siempre estarán conmigo-

-Koshiro lleva a Chihara a su habitación ok?, yo debo salir en este momento-dijo ella agarrando las llaves-

-A dónde vas Sakura?-dijo Kiosuke

-A ver que está tramando mi esposo y a hablar con el de paso…regresare a la hora de la merienda- sin decir más agarro el auto y tomo el teléfono para hablar con Shaoran

_-Alo Shaoran?-_

_-Sakura, que rico que llamas, en que te puedo ayudar?, todo bien mi amor?-_

_-Shaoran debemos hablar ok?, puede ser en el café de siempre pero solos?-_

_-Claro mi amor estaré allá dentro de poco, en cuanto rato vienes?-_

_-Estaré allá en 20 minutos, adiós-_

Minutos después Sakura llego al cafecito en donde Shaoran le esperaba con un delicioso Cappuccino Vainilla y una medialuna, ella se sienta y le saluda dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Para que querías verme Saku?-

-La verdad es que son muchas cosas, primero, porque tuviste relaciones con Meiling estando nuestra hija en la casa?, y no me digas que no sabias porque ella los vio jugando al papa y a la mama-Shaoran por poco escupe el café, acaso su hija lo había estado viendo

-Te juro Sakura, que no tenía idea, por dios santo…y como esta ella?-

-Ella está bien, aunque aun no entiende muchas cosas y creo que ambos deberíamos hablar con ella no crees?-

-Si, en todo caso, debo pedirle disculpas, por dios Sakura perdóname- decía mirándole a los ojos_ Porfavor Sakura me estoy muriendo, te extraño, no sabes todo lo que he pasado, si he hecho lo que he hecho es porque te amo y no sé como remediar el error que cometí, daría toda mi fortuna por reclamar tu perdón-

-Shaoran, yo ya te perdone…-dijo ella acariciando su mejilla con su mano- pero entiéndeme que es difícil todo esto, me duele el saber que vas a tener un hijo con otra mujer-

-Lo sé mi amor y me arrepiento de eso cada día, y tú?, porque estas con Kiosuke, tan rápido me has olvidado-

-Shaoran, eres el padre de mis hijos y siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón-él le toma la mano y ella se sonroja, el sonríe

-Aun sientes algo por mí, se nota en tu mirada-

-No puedo mentirte, obvio que te aun te adoro pero entiende que debo empezar de cero, y no puedo estar contigo-

-No eres tú también un poco egoísta al estar con Kiosuke para olvidarte de mí?-

-Que dices!, eso jamás, quiero muchísimo a Kiosuke y jamás lo usaría para algo tan vil como eso-

-Bueno perdona, en fin que era lo otro que me querías decir-

-Porque trajiste a Tsubaki?-

-Porque ella quiere recuperar a su familia y la entiendo porque yo quiero recuperar a la mía, asi de simple-

-Pero entiende que yo quiero empezar de nuevo, no me lo hagas más difícil Porfavor…-

-Lo lamento Saku, pero quiero tenerte de regreso y que me vuelvas a amar…si es que no lo estás haciendo ahora- el se levanta y deja un billete- Cuídate tengo que irme a trabajar-ella vio como se alejaba y una serie de preguntas empezaron a rondar su cabeza, que rayos pasaba con ella, agarro sus cosas y se fue

De regreso en el rancho ella ingreso si saludar a nadie y subió a su habitación, todos le quedaron mirando porque no entendían que había pasado, Kiosuke sube a verla

Sakura estaba más o menos consternada y se preguntaba si estuvo bien haber entrado tan rápido en una relación, sobretodo que ahora había regresado Tsubaki a reclamar lo suyo, y no la culpaba, ella en otro momento hubiera hecho lo mismo por Shaoran, de pronto sintió que su corazón se apretaba, que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ella quería mucho a Kiosuke y de hecho aunque llevaban menos de 1 mes juntos, el hecho era que el la hacía sentir especial, pero ella tampoco podía olvidar a su esposo ya que, por más que lo odie, él fue su primer amor, su primera fantasía y pensar que todo se había arruinado le deprimía cada vez más; Se sentó en la pequeña silla de la habitación que ahora compartía con Kiosuke y cerró los ojos, por unos momentos deseaba regresar el pasado, era raro aquel sentimiento, ella sabe que su pasado dentro de todo no fue tan malo, pero por más que trataba de soltarlo, el pasado no la soltaba a ella y se cuestionaba si todo está bien, si ella era esa Sakura adolecente llena de vida; rápidamente agarro el cepillo y empezó a peinar sus cabellos, mientras que por la espalda Kiosuke le da un beso en su cabeza, ella sonríe

-Sakura estas bien?, estas muy rara desde que supiste que Tsubaki regreso- el acerca una de las sillas y se sienta a su lado, con ternura toma sus manos- Dime Porfavor que ocurre…necesito saber que pasa por tu cabeza pequeña-

-La verdad Kiosuke son muchas cosas-decía ella desviando la mirada, sin embargo, el con su mano toma su mejilla y hace que le vea a los ojos- La verdad es que las cosas han pasado muy rápido, y estoy preocupada por el hecho de que esta acá Tsubaki, el hecho de que tengo en mi cabeza un Quilombo, el hecho de que te amo, el hecho de que me cuesta…olvidar a Shaoran, me entiendes?, es como si el pasado no quisiera soltarme-

-No te entiendo mi vida-

- veo a este bebe y sé que es de él, me deprime, pero a la vez me alegra, me siento frustrada, me siento loca quiero morirme…-

-Ahora te entiendo mi amor-él le toma las 2 manos- Sakura, yo se que tu no has olvidado a Shaoran, es un proceso largo, yo de hecho me tomo años olvidarme de Tsubaki, aunque quería odiarla por lo que había hecho, no podía, por eso te entiendo mi amor, por eso te entiendo a la perfección y estoy dispuesto a esperar a que me ames, porque te amo, eso sí dame la oportunidad Sakura Porfavor-

-Te la di esa noche que estuvimos juntos y quiero que asi siga, pero entiende que tengo un quilombo que debo resolver No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Shaoran, por más que intento alejarme del pasado, el regresa y no sé, me siento frustrada porque por más que lo intento, me cuesta y cada vez que…-el la silencia con un beso en los labios, ella se lo responde tiernamente-Porque eres tan lindo conmigo-

-Porque te amo, ahora bajemos a merendar, esta vez Koshiro y Chihara cocinaron-

-Oh por dios, veremos qué tal le quedo-

A las pocas horas más tarde mientras tomaban la merienda el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar, Sakura se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió sintió que su mundo se venía abajo; vestida con un jeans ajustado y una polera con escote estaba allí parada Tsubaki, y en vista de que Sakura no hablaba ella decidió romper el silencio

-Por lo visto tu eres Sakura-la mira de arriba a abajo- pensé que serias más competencia pero veo que me equivoque, esta Kiosuke?-

-Sí, esta merendando con los niños- trato de hacer caso omiso a esa declaración, que se había creído ella para tratarla asi-Quieres que le llame?- de pronto Tsubaki la corre para el costado

-Esta es mi casa, yo puedo entrar si deseo, con permiso-y paso sin siquiera pedirle perdón a Sakura, ella respiro profundo, esa mujer se la estaba buscando-Kiosuke!- decía Tsubaki cuando vio a su ex marido y a su hija sentados comiendo con los hijos de Sakura, Kiosuke quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión mientras detrás de Tsubaki, una Sakura furiosa se aparecía

-Tsubaki que haces acá?- decía Kiosuke levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a la exuberante rubia

-Pues vine a mi casa, y traje mis maletas, me quedo acá en el rancho, no creo que tengas problemas ya que lo compramos los 2- mira a Sakura- me traes un café Porfavor?-

-Ella no es tu sirvienta Tsubaki, ella es Sakura, es mi novia y ella es la nueva dueña de casa, asi que no deberías quedarte y asi resguardar la poca dignidad que te va quedar una vez que te eche-

-Mm, entiendo, pues preguntémosle a la "señora" de la casa si me puedo quedar, aunque dudo que no quiera, ya que después de todo ella solo es una allegada con los niños-

-Mira Tsubaki-dijo Sakura- A mi me podrás insultar, pero a mis niños no los tocas entiendes?-

-No seas exagerada querida, en serio-la volvió a mirar despectivamente- Entonces me retiro, pero estaré viniendo a ver a mi hija y a mi ex marido te guste o no-se levanto Chihara y se acerco a su madre, y delante del asombro de todos le pega una bofetada a Tsubaki

-Quien te crees con el derecho de venir a reclamar algo que tu dejaste tirado, no tienes vergüenza?, déjanos en paz entiendes…Sakura es mi madre ahora te guste o no y hasta eso los pocos días que he estado con ella ha sido más madre que tú!-Chihara recibe una cachetada de parte de Tsubaki

-No seas insolente, te guste o no soy tu mama y me vas a respetar!-

-A Chihara no la tocas de nuevo- dijo Kiosuke- ahora vete-Tsubaki se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta de un golpe, Chihara se escondió en los brazos de Koshiro y empezó a llorar, Sakura agarro a kasumi en brazos y sin mirar a Kiosuke se la llevo a la habitación.

Afuera Tsubaki se sentía humillada por aquella mujer, pero esto no se quedaría asi, nadie se burlaba de Tsubaki Gasai y vivía para contarlo, por lo cual se metió debajo del auto de Sakura y con gran astucia corto el freno, sonriendo maliciosa volvió a ver el rancho y se dirigió a su auto, de allí partió rumbo al hotel, esa Sakura no se quedaría, ni con su hija, ni con la casa y menos con el ex marido.

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó como de costumbre al lado de su novio y le da un lindo beso en los labios, Kiosuke abre los ojos y le saluda, aun no sabía cómo disculparse ante la actitud de su ex esposa

-Sakura a dónde vas?, sigues molesta?-

-No es tu culpa Kiosuke, y voy al doctor a chequeo médico del bebe, me he dado muchas vacaciones-dijo ella mientras se entraba a bañar- Por cierto puedes llevar a los niños en el auto?-

-Si claro mi amor, te amo-

-Yo igual….-al rato después se puso un vestido holgado y beso a su novio- tengo que irme besos mi amor-

Bajo las escaleras y se subió a su auto, arranco y se dirigió rumbo al centro de la ciudad, de pronto su celular se cayó al piso y cuando se agacho a recogerlo no pasaron ni 2 minutos y vio que un auto venia delante de ella, trato de frenar pero los frenos no funcionaban, el otro auto ágilmente le hizo el quite, pero lamentablemente Sakura perdió el control del auto y se estrello en un árbol, allí quedo ella inconsciente, solo podía escuchar una voz que le decía "tranquila señora buscare ayuda"

Kiosuke recibió una llamada desde el teléfono de Sakura y se paralizo, se entero de que Sakura había tenido un accidente y había sido trasladada al hospital, con mucho reparo bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tomo las llaves del auto y partió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, en estos momentos debía llamarle

_-Alo Shaoran, soy Kiosuke-_

_-Que quieres?-_

_-Es Sakura, tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital Tomoeda, nos vemos allá-_

_-Ningún problema allí estaré-_

Cuando llegaron ambos se toparon cara a cara, pero por esta vez habían decidido hacer una tregua, la mujer que ambos amaban estaba allá dentro, los médicos estaban tratándola y ya llevaban un buen tiempo asi, de pronto Shaoran miro a Kiosuke y le hablo tranquilamente

-Que paso Kiosuke-

-Ayer fue Tsubaki a la casa, armo un Show, se fue y Sakura al día siguiente se levanto temprano porque tenía hora al doctor, pero no paso ni 15 minutos y me llaman…-

-Pudiste ver el auto?-

-Que me iba a preocupar el auto, Salí corriendo al hospital…tengo miedo de que muera-

-Dímelo a mi-decía el preocupado-después de todo ella sigue siendo mi esposa, mira, ella no debe estar mal emocionalmente asi que te propongo una tregua pacifica hasta que se mejore te parece?-

-Estoy de acuerdo- de pronto el doctor sale y ambos hombres se acercan a el, el doctor se sintió un poco intimidado, pero se animo a hablar

-Quien es el marido?-

-Yo soy el ex marido y este pelmazo es el novio, que paso con Sakura-

-Ella está bien aparentemente, no tiene nada comprometido pero…-el doctor cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza- pero ella perdió al bebe que esperaba, lo lamento mucho señor Li-

El mundo de Shaoran se derrumbo, lagrimas corrían por su rostro y Kiosuke estaba demasiado consternado, Sakura había perdido a su bebe, ahora todo seria mas difícil, miro la cara de preocupación de Shaoran y le abrazo, entre ambos se dieron un abrazo cálido dándose consuelo, el doctor prosiguió

-Podemos verla?-

-Solo puede entrar uno a la vez, ella aun esta anestesiada, y bien quien de UDS pasara?-

-Ve tu Shaoran, después de todo es tu hijo el que ella perdió…yo entrare después- dijo Kiosuke sentándose en una de las sillas, Shaoran agradeciéndole siguió al doctor y entro a la habitación en donde su ex esposa yacía en la cama, su cuerpo estaba moreteado y parece que aun estaba media anestesiada, el se acerco lentamente y ella le miro, toco su vientre y su mundo se vino abajo

-Lo perdí verdad…perdí a nuestro bebe…-

-Tranquila Sakura…trata de descansar…-él se sienta en la cama y le toma la mano, ella por instinto se acurruca en el pecho de Shaoran y se pone a llorar, y asi ambos se quedaron un rato lamentando la pérdida de su hijo- prometo que matare al responsable, asi que me deje de llamar Shaoran Li-

-Me duele, si era tan pequeñito…hoy iba a saber que era, por el amor de dios quiero morirme-decía ella llorando amargamente

-Yo estaré contigo Sakura descuida, no te dejare sola en esto, asi estés con ese tal Kiosuke, yo no te dejare sola, te amo, te amo mi amor-

-Gracias Shaoran…-decía ella sonriendo- ahora dormiré un poco…pero quiero ver a Kiosuke puedo?-

-Hey, estamos en tregua con el asi que descuida, ahora lo primordial es tu salud preciosa- le besa en la frente y sale de la habitación, le hace una seña a Kiosuke y este se acerca y se sienta a su lado

-Oh Kiosuke, quiero morirme, mi bebe, MI BEBE!- grito desesperada y Kiosuke la abrazo con fuerza y el lloro con ella, el también quería a ese bebe, acariciaba los cabellos de Sakura y no decía nada, solo dejaba que ella descargara su pena, saldrían de esto juntos, asi tuviera que aliarse con Shaoran Li para verla bien, el lo haría, después de todo el amaba a Sakura y daría todo por ella

Mientras tanto en casa de Meiling, ella recibió una llamada de Shaoran, le parecía raro que el le llamara a esta hora asi que contesto el teléfono, a lo mejor era algo importarte

_-Shaoran que ocurre?-_

_-Sakura perdió a mi bebe, Sakura perdió a nuestro hijo-_

_-Pero cómo?_- decía ella, si bien odiaba a Sakura, ella iba a ser mama también y entendí por lo que debía estar pasando y una sentimiento de pena y culpa se apodero de ella- _quieres que vaya?-_

_-No gracias Mei, solo era para avisarte…por alguna razón sentí que debía avisarte, puedo pedirte un favor?-_

_-Si claro dime-_

_-Puedes ir al lugar del accidente y revisar el auto?, Sakura llevaba mucho tiempo manejando y no creo que haya sido un accidente-_

_-Estas paranoico, pero bueno iré y te llamo un beso-_

_-Besos, Chao-_

Meiling agarro sus cosas y partió rumbo a la dirección que le dio Shaoran, vio el auto destrozado y se metió para revisar que había pasado, todo se veía normal sin embargo sintió algo húmedo en sus pies y vio que había aceite de liquido de frenos, se agacho lo mas que le permitió su barriga y abrió los ojos asustada, agarro rápidamente el teléfono y le llamo

_-meiling que averiguaste?-_

_-Shaoran, no fue un accidente…alguien trato de matarla-_


	13. Buenas Migas

**Capitulo 13: Buenas Migas**

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes…y Para los que decían que había creado muy inhumano a algunos personajes, escuche sus ideas y espero que este capítulo les guste, aunque no refleje 100% la actitud de los personajes de Clamp tratare de que sea más amena para todos…acepto criticas saludos y aun hay historia para rato ;)!**

_-Como es eso de que fue un accidente, Meiling estás segura de lo que dices?-_decía el alterado

_-Shaoran, no seré mecánica pero el freno de mano está roto, lo he visto en las películas, alguien trato de matarla…-_dijo ella asustada_- Shaoran, esto no está bien hay que ir con la policía-_

_-No hagas nada meiling, yo resolveré este tema, disculpa por molestarte, un beso-_

_-Un beso adiós-_

Shaoran cuando colgó el teléfono, decidió entrar a la habitación y vio como Sakura abrazaba Kiosuke, sintió un sentimiento de celo y rabia, sin embargo no le montaría un show a su esposa, asi que como buen empresario, cabeza en alto y dio un suave tosido para que reaccionaran, luego al ver que tenia la atención de ambos prosiguió

-Llame a meiling para que fuera a ver el auto-dijo el secamente- Sakura trataron de matarte, no fue un accidente, alguien corto el freno de mano- Kiosuke se levanto y Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba- Como sea tenemos que hacer una investigación, quien podría querer lastimar a mi esposa…-

-Ex esposa-corrigió Kiosuke- No sé, la última persona que estuvo fue Tsubaki, pero ella con suerte sabe como prender el televisor-

-Igual ella esta inestable, por cierto pediré que averigüen, no tienes dramas Kiosuke?, después de todo es tu esposa-

-Ex esposa también-volvió a corregir- Si Tsubaki lo hizo debe pagar, ahora creo que lo mejor es que Sakura descanse hasta un rato mas- se da la vuelta y le besa en los labios- volveré dentro de un rato mi amor descansa-

-Si- solo se limito a decir y se quedo dormida, habrán pasado unas 3-4 horas cuando ella abrió los ojos al escuchar que la puerta sonaba, ella invito a pasar a la persona y se sorprendió al ver a meiling con un ramo de flores, la hubiera echado pero no se sentía con ánimos, no quería hacer nada, su moral ya estaba destruida-Que haces acá…-

-Perdón por molestarte- dijo ella sinceramente-Quería decirte que mil ánimos en esto, sé que es difícil y de paso quería pedirte perdón por el daño que te cause-

-Pedir perdón? Tu?-

-Déjame terminar- dijo ella sentándose a su lado-Yo siempre ame a Shaoran y sé que la manera en que sucedieron las cosas no debió pasar, te lastimé, rompí un matrimonio y la verdad yo solo quiero estar tranquila conmigo misma…quiero remediar todo y solo hacer una vida normal-

-No sabes cómo aprecio que vengas a pedirme disculpas…y claro que las acepto, aunque es difícil saber que tu si tendrás a tu bebe…-lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos y ella le tomo la mano

-Sakura, pase lo que pase a vida sigue, podrás tener más hijos, podrás ser feliz en serio, solo da lo mejor de ti y piensa en tus niños, y en tu novio de ahora, tienes mucho por vivir, no te eches a morir, vas a ver que en toda oscuridad hay un camino de luz y tú debes ir a ese camino-

-Gracias…-

-No hay de que, bueno me retiro…y de todo corazón disculpa y ánimos ok?- dijo ella retirándose, Allí se quedo Sakura pensativa, realmente no esperaba que Meiling se disculpara, quizás después de todo no era una mala persona.

A las 3 semanas después , Sakura volvió al rancho, sin embargo por más que intentaba superar la pena era indescriptible el dolor que sentía, miraba su estomago ahora plano y los moretones en sus brazos y era en esos momentos en que deseaba haber muerto antes de saber que ya no tendría a su bebe, Lo único que la ponía algo feliz era el hecho de que tanto Kiosuke como Shaoran trataban de llevarse bien, ella sabia el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Kiosuke, ya que no es común tener a tu ex marido metido en el rancho de tu novio para ver que tal andan las cosas, sin embargo, El entendía que el también debía estar apoyándola en todo y el no sería un estorbo ni le pondría dramas estando ella tan deprimida.

Kiosuke se estaba encargando de quedarse full time con Sakura atendiéndola en lo que podía, mientras Shaoran pasaba por los niños para llevarlos a clases y traerlos de vuelta, Koshiro era el único renuente al contacto con su padre, sin embargo, al igual que Kiosuke quería hacer que la vida de su madre fuera más llevadera y no tuviera malos ratos, gracias a dios, Chihara siempre estaba allí apoyándole.

Meiling por su parte estaba demasiado concentrada en los preparativos de la habitación del bebe, estos últimos días Shaoran había estado más cercano a ella, quizás por el hecho de que él había perdido el bebe de Sakura y como ella seria mama, pensó que llenaría ese vacío, aunque no podía evitar sentir pena, ella supo que se había equivocado, pero nunca pensó que terminaría enamorándose de el, y el hecho de saber que Shaoran solo viene a verla por el bebe le deprimía, ansiaba ser amada una vez en su vida, acaricio su vientre y sonrió melancólicamente mirando por la terraza la hermosa tarde que se avecinaba.

De regreso al rancho Kiosuke subía las escaleras con el almuerzo de Sakura, golpea la puerta y ve a su novia echada en la cama mirando hacia la nada, estaba completamente sumisa en sus pensamientos, el con cuidado se acerca y se sienta a su lado, ella le mira y esboza una triste sonrisa, él le besa en la frente y le muestra el delicioso almuerzo

-Debes comer algo mi amor, el doctor dijo que debes recuperarte-

-No quiero comer Kiosuke…perdóname pero no puedo- él le toma la mano

-MI amor, se por lo que estas pasando, y quiero decirte que acá estoy yo para apoyarte, piensa en tus hijos, debes ser fuerte por ellos, vas a ver que pronto serás la misma mujer sonriente…-le toma el mentón y hace que le mire a los ojos- Yo hare que regrese tu felicidad Sakura, te prometo que aunque muera daré todo de mi…incluso si eso incluye soportar a tu ex marido en la casa…-

-Y créeme que lo valoro Kiosuke…entonces-mira el plato- que hay para comer?-

-Carne con ensalada y un zumo de naranja- dijo el sonriendo-iré por mi porción para que almorcemos juntos, Shaoran se llevo a los niños asi que podrás estar tranquila y podremos pasar algo de tiempo juntos que dices?-

-Suena bien…-él se iba retirando cuando ella alza un poco la voz- Kiosuke!-él se voltea- Gracias en serio por ser como eres- el sonríe y cierra la puerta, Sakura mira el plato otra vez y trata de probar bocado, aunque costara debería salir adelante, no por Kiosuke, no por Shaoran, sino por ella misma y sus hijos, ellos aun estaban vivos y debía luchar por ellos, se recostó en la almohada y espero a su novio, definitivamente seria un almuerzo interesante, cuando subió, el se sentó a su lado y empezaron a comer, y allí Sakura le contaría lo que paso ese día en el hospital

-Sabes, fue meiling a verme cuando no estabas…-él le queda mirando preocupado-Descuida, de hecho fue súper amable y vino a pedirme perdón por todo y que contara con su apoyo, no entiendo porque lo hizo si me odia-

-Sabes?, las personas pueden cambiar y a lo mejor Meiling supo que hizo mal y trata de recomponer su vida, todos han hecho cosas malas pero aun asi tratan de limpiar su conciencia y yo creo que ella quiere limpiar su conciencia, para recibir bien a ese bebe y poder hacer las cosas bien por él, es muy noble de su parte y que le respondiste?-

-Que la perdonaba, no puedo odiarla ya que hasta los malos buscan a quien amar, aun aunque haya sido mi ex esposo-

-Esa es mi Sakura, ahora comamos antes de que se enfríe la carne-

-Ok…-

Después de que fue a dejar a los niños al colegio, Shaoran se dirigió hacia el departamento de Meiling, el tenia que admitir que estos días ella había sido un gran soporte, ayudándole con lo que necesitaba, dándole el apoyo que buscaba ante la pérdida del bebe de Sakura, su hijo. Sin decir nada saludo al conserje y subió al departamento 1845 y golpeo la puerta, allí le abrió meiling con una hermosa sonrisa y le invito a pasar, el se sentó en el sofá y se echo hacia atrás

-Quieres un café Shaoran?-decía ella mientras entraba a la cocina, el asiente con la cabeza- Por cierto como esta Sakura?-

-Ella está mejor, al menos de salud física, emocionalmente está quebrada…como yo- ella se sienta a su lado y él se recuesta en las piernas de ella, Meiling con dulzura acaricia su cabello- sabes?, es raro tener este acuerdo con Kiosuke, saber que tengo que ir a la casa de quien me quito a mi ex esposa como que es difícil, no sé si me explico-la miro a los ojos- Se que no debo darla por perdida y quiero luchar por ella, pero por otro lado se que Kiosuke es un buen muchacho y que podría hacerle feliz, aunque no llegue a amarla como yo lo hago-

-Sabes Shaoran?- dijo Meiling- a lo mejor deberías cambiar el rumbo- él se levanta y le mira a los ojos, ella le toma las manos- Yo sé que no soy Sakura, se que cometí errores, como destruir tu matrimonio, a veces uno hace cosas por amor, el amor te vuelve loca sabes?, el saber que amas a alguien que no puede ser tuyo y sin embargo tratas de luchar por ello- el sigue sin entenderle, ella prosigue- Lo que quiero decir es que suelta a tu esposa, ella es parte de tu pasado, lo que paso ya paso y no hay vuelta atrás…sin embargo yo estoy acá, estoy a tu lado y aunque fui mala en el pasado realmente quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado y que aunque no me llegues a amar, me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz-

-Meiling, te seré honesto si siento cosas por ti, eres dulce, comprensiva y has cambiado mucho, pero no puedo amarte como amo a Sakura, y no puedo dejarla-

-Entiendo- dijo ella besándole en la frente- Entonces cuando estés listo acá estaré yo esperándote, para que trates de formar una hermosa vida nueva, será difícil, tu hijos se enojaran, pero ellos nunca dejaran de quererte-

-Gracias- le beso en la mejilla- bueno y donde esta ese delicioso café?-

-Lo traigo enseguida-dijo ella sonriendo y yendo a la cocina cerró la puerta mientras Shaoran pensaba en lo que haba dicho "rehacer su vida".

Por supuesto que no podíamos dejar a Eriol fuera, cuando se entero de lo de Sakura fue corriendo a la casa d Tomoyo y con lagrimas en los ojos le decía que estos días había reflexionado y que había sido un estúpido, que la extrañaba, que la quería más que a su vía y se arrepentía de haber dicho esas palabras, Tomoyo le dio una hermosa sonrisa y le tomo la mano el sonrió

-Porfavor perdóname Tommy, eres la mujer de mi vida…estos días me he sentido tan solo, me haces falta tu, los niños, Porfavor Tomoyo busquemos ayuda y tratemos de recomponer nuestro matrimonio, perdóname Porfavor- y dicho esto se arrodillo y se puso a llorar, ella con dulzura le levanto y le dio un tierno beso en los labios-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Eriol, aun te amo y nada me haría mas feliz que recomponer nuestro matrimonio, será difícil pero podremos sacarlo adelante, eso sí ocupo tu ayuda-

-daré lo mejor de mi amor, gracias, mil gracias, dichoso Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, te amo Tomoyo-

-y yo a ti Eriol- y se fundieron en un tierno beso

En un hotel en pleno centro de la ciudad, Tsubaki estaba sentada viendo la televisión mientras repetían una y otra vez la misma historia, de la ex esposa del empresario Shaoran Li que perdió a su bebe y que se encontraba fuera de peligro, se maldecía para sí misma, y debía asegurarse de planificar algún estrategia para que Sakura desapareciera del mapa, pensaba contar con Shaoran, pero cuando se entero de que iba al rancho le molesto de sobremanera, se suponía que él quería recuperar a su esposa, esto haría mucho más difícil su estrategia, asi que marco un teléfono y sonrió maliciosa

_-Hey espiga, como estas?-_

_-Bien Tsubaki en que te puedo ayudar, digo, hace meses que no me hablas-_

_-No cobres sentimientos espiga, necesito un favor-_

_-Tú dirás nena, dime…aunque conoces mi precio-_

_-Descuida, ya sabes que problemas de plata no tengo_- sonrió malicisiosamente- _que tan bueno eres haciendo secuestros?-_

_-Y a quien quieres secuestrar?-_

_-A una niña pequeña…puedes hacerlo?-_

_-Debo planificarlo pero si es posible, espero tu llamado entonces?-_

_-Sí, adiós-_ cuando colgó el teléfono sonrió triunfante, buscaría la manera de hacer sufrir a Sakura y alejarla de Kiosuke…se levanto y se dirigió a darse un baño en el cómodo jacuzzi del hotel, ahora solo debía esperar, ya había esperado mucho tiempo, podría esperar un poco más.


	14. Nuestra primera vez

**Capitulo 14: Nuestra primera vez**

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde el accidente de Sakura, Kiosuke y Shaoran se habían convertido en algo asi como "amigos rivales", de Tsubaki no se sabía mucho, había estado desaparecida ese mes, por lo cual de seguro ya se había aburrido de fastidiarlos.

Sakura, a veces no podía evitar llorar, sobre todo cuando miraba a Meiling con su barriguita y a Tomoyo con la pequeña Ai en brazos, todo estaba siendo muy duro para ella, pensar que ella aun tendría su barriguita, estaría con su hijito o hijita, Gracias a dios contaba con el apoyo de Kiosuke, cuya relación se iba afianzando cada vez más.

Shaoran decidió darle una oportunidad a Meiling y estaban saliendo, a decir verdad era una situación muy rara, Meiling sabía que él no la amaba como Sakura, pero estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo y Sakura no podía evitar sentir algo de celos, ya que ella había sido quien había destruido el matrimonio, pero en fin, ya cada uno estaba tratando de reiniciar su vida, había sido una decisión de ambos y aunque costara debían asumirla.

Por su parte Eriol y Tomoyo estaban de maravillas, desde que empezaron a ir a terapia las cosas habían mejorado en su relación, el ya no se dedicaba a buscar mujeres y cuando salía se preocupaba de llevar siempre a su familia, estaba feliz de tener una nueva oportunidad.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en el rancho de Kiosuke, los niños al fin habían salido de vacaciones y tanto Sakura como Kiosuke, junto a Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran los niños y Meiling organizaban donde ir de vacaciones, a decir verdad la idea fue de Tomoyo y Eriol, por lo cual a nuestros queridos protagonistas les incomodaba el hecho de tener que compartir con los novios respectivos de ambos, pero ya que los niños insistieron no les quedo de otra

-Propongo que nos vayamos a Cancún que les parece?- decía Tomoyo animada- Hay unos margaritas exquisitos y hay buceo, seria entretenido-

-No lo creo, Cancún es para ir en pareja, ni ahí con llevar a los niños-decía Eriol, Tomoyo le mando una mirada asesina- No me mires asi, o sea si voy a gastar un dineral en Cancún al menos poder disfrutarlo como Dios manda…-

-En eso tiene razón-decía Shaoran-Pero que les parece si vamos a una ciudad con museos-

-No seas aburrido papa…-decía Koshiro- La idea de las vacaciones es pasarlo bien y tú me quieres llevar a un museo-

-Bueno bueno mala idea…entonces que proponen?-

-No se si les guste la idea-Dijo Kiosuke-Pero cuando era niño mi papa me llevaba de camping, era muy entretenido, podremos enseñarle a los niños a pescar, tranquilidad absoluta, aire limpio…-le tomo la mano a Sakura- Seria algo ideal para hacer todos, cada uno en sus carpas y Chihara con Kasumi y a 100 metros de Koshiro-decía esto último en tono de amenaza, Chihara le miro molesta- No me mires asi muchachita, ya te dije que serás mayor cuando tengas 40-

-Bueno, que les parece, yo encuentro que es una buena idea y es algo económico-decía Sakura emocionada

-Por mí no hay drama-Dijo meiling- de hecho nos va a hacer bien a todos qué opinas Shao?-

-Estoy de acuerdo, entonces ya esta cuando partimos?-

-Yo creo que pasado mañana, nos juntamos acá en el rancho y vamos en los jeep, sirve que juntamos las cosas para el campamento-

-Recuerdo mis días de campamento-decía Eriol, volvió a recibir esa mirada asesina- pero claro que no me la pasaba tan bien como cuando estoy contigo mi amor-

-Sí, te creeré- decía no muy convencida-Entonces ya esta! Y saben algo? Me dio mucha hambre-

-A mi también, quien preparo la comida-

-Kiosuke la preparo- decía ella contenta, Shaoran le miro

-Entonces quiero estar presente cuando sirva y que él sea el primero en probar bocado-

-Si te hubiera querido matar le hubiera echado algo a la bebida tonto, iré a poner la mesa-decía el levantándose y Shaoran empezó a revisar el vaso, todos con una gotita en la cabeza

-Iré a ayudarle, me permiten?-les comento Sakura sonriendo y se dirigió a la cocina, de pronto Ai empieza a llorar y Tomoyo mira a Eriol

-Descuida Tommy iré yo a verla, por cierto que harán los niños mientras se sirve la comida?-

-Irán a andar a caballo, asi que podremos estar tranquilos, ya anda ve a ver a Ai- decía Tomoyo tirándole un beso a su esposo

Tomoyo disculpándose se fue con los niños al rancho mientras Meiling y Shaoran se quedaron solos en el futon, ella le toma la mano y él le besa la mejilla

-Estas bien?, si no quieres ir no vamos…sé que es difícil estar con Sakura-

-Lo sé Mei, pero los niños están entusiasmados y no los culpo…pero igual cuesta todo esto-

-Te entiendo, llevamos súper poco saliendo formalmente, pero vas a ver que será genial y en verdad gracias por la oportunidad-

-No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer…por cierto vamos a revisar que están preparando, quizás le estén poniendo veneno al asunto-

-No seas exagerado Shaoran, ellos no harían eso…-decía ella sonriendo-te parece que vayamos a ver a los niños?, hace tiempo que no veo un caballo-

-Bueno si eso quieres, pero no te dejare montar-

En la cocina Sakura preparaba la ensalada, muy sumisa en sus pensamientos, Kiosuke ponía la carne en los platos y vio que su hermosa mujer estaba preocupada, el se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, ella sonrió

-Estas bien?, pareces incomoda-

-No es eso, es que es raro todo esto me entiendes?, o sea esta meiling acá, la mujer que arruino mi matrimonio y me choca que este con Shaoran-

-Bueno, pero fue una decisión que Uds. decidieron de reiniciar sus vidas no?, o te arrepientes Sakura?-

-Claro que no mi amor, no me arrepiento, pero piensa Porfavor un poco todo lo que ha pasado, me duele toda esta situación, me duele, me da rabia, es una mezcla de todo-

-Se que aun tienes sentimientos por Shaoran-dijo el besándole la frente- pero yo quiero ser tu futuro Sakura, quiero ser el hombre que este a tu lado-

-Y yo quiero que seas ese hombre mi amor, perdóname por todo, por estar estúpida, deprimida y ponerme celosa-

-Hey descuida ok?, ya llevemos los platos y apura con la ensalada mi amor-

-Está bien-decía ella besándole en los labios

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, todos se reían y disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida que habían preparado, Eriol preocupado de darle el biberón a su pequeña, Kiosuke entremedio de Chihara y Koshiro, Sakura conversando con Tomoyo y Shaoran hablando con su pequeña hija, ya cuando terminaron todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas a descansar, dentro de poco seria el gran día de camping.

Ya de noche una vez que todos estaban durmiendo, se veía un sombra en los pasillos que entra a una de las habitaciones, se acerca lentamente a la cama y ve a la mujer durmiendo plácidamente, cuando abre los ojos él le tapa la boca y ella le manda un golpe en la nariz

-Auch, soy yo Chihara-

-Perdona Koshiro! Que haces acá-decía ella mirándole divertidamente

-Quería verte, quería estar contigo a solas, y tranquilo-se sentó a su lado- Quería decirte que te amo mucho mi vida-

-Eres muy lindo Koshiro, pero eso me lo puedes decir en el día, porque a esta hora-

-Porque es la única hora que tu padre no te tiene la vista encima y yo, la verdad quiero estar contigo esta noche-

-Koshiro…estamos muy chicos aun, como se te ocurre pensar eso-

-No sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, en serio, quiero entregarme a ti, quiero que sea nuestra primera vez juntos, eres la mujer con la que quiero estar-

-Koshiro, yo, no se…no soy una experta en esto y la verdad es que me da miedo, yo igual quiero pero me da miedo-

-Es mi primera vez también, prometo ser cuidadoso mi vida-dicho esto le besa en los labios con dulzura, ella rodea el cuello de Koshiro con sus brazos y ambos caen en la cama, el encima de ella, a medida que el beso se intensificaba con una mano tímida empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de Chihara hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, ella se estremeció ante aquel contacto, el empezó a apretarle suavemente sin dejar de besarla, para seguir bajando hasta las piernas de Chihara, era fácil ya que ella llevaba solo camisa de dormir, ella detuvo el beso y le miro a los ojos

-No sé si sea lo correcto mi amor…-

-Tranquila mi vida, quiero que lo disfrutemos, te amo mi amor y después de esto juro que jamás te dejare mi vida, confías en mi?-decía el mientras se bajaba los pantalones ella se sonrojo al ver a su amado desnudo

-Si…pero ten cuidado Porfavor- dijo ella y le volvió a besar, ahora el beso era más apasionado, y Koshiro teniendo ya el permiso de su novia metió las manos debajo del camisón de su amada y profundizando el beso le empezó a acariciar suavemente su parte intima, ella emitió un suave gemido que fue callado con otro beso, siguió asi hasta que vio que su novia estaba lo suficientemente mojada para que fuera más fácil, ella estaba en el éxtasis, nunca había sentido algo asi, era demasiado excitante todas esas emociones y cosquilleos que sentía en su interior, cuando él vio a su amada a los ojos, ella le dio a entender que estaba lista por lo cual separo las piernas para que Koshiro pudiera entrar, pero no sin antes que Koshiro sacara un condón que le había robado a Kiosuke para poder proteger a su amada y evitar desastres como el de su padre y meiling-Tengo miedo-

-Tranquila mi amor, respira profundo-decía mientras ingresaba suavemente, sentía la barrera que le impedía pasar, el miro a su novia a los ojos- Esto va a doler un poco- Dicho esto la besa en los labios y entra de una vez provocando un grito que era callado por los besos de Koshiro, el le vuelve a mirar y con ternura le limpia las lagrimas a su novia- te amo mi amor, perdona por hacerte daño-

-Descuida, pero se siente raro-decía mientras Koshiro empezaba a moverse lentamente para luego intensificar el movimiento, ambos se movían al compas y de pronto el dolor se convirtió en éxtasis puro, ambos jadeaban suavemente por el placer que estaban sintiendo, sin dejar de besarla empezó a penetrarla más profundamente y con un poco mas de fuerza, ella solo podía arquearse y disfrutar de lo que su novio le provocaba, sujetaba su espalda con fuerza haciendo que entrara cada vez más dentro de ella. Y asi estuvieron un rato hasta que tanto Chihara como Koshiro llegaron al orgasmo, era su primera vez juntos, su primer orgasmo, era todo perfecto, ya cuando terminaron Koshiro se saco el condón y se acostó al lado de su novia, ella aun respiraba agitada y se acomodo en los brazos de su novio, ambos se sonrojaron, pero se sonrieron

-Me quedaría contigo toda la noche mi amor-decía el besándole la frente-te amo te amo te amo-

-Y yo a ti Koshiro, te amo mucho…ve a acostarte a tu cama antes de que vean que no estás, aunque crees que nos habrán escuchado?-

-No lo creo, entre los ronquidos de tu padre y el sueño profundo de mi madre estamos al otro lado-le besa en los labios-buenas noches mi amor-

-Buenas noches mi vida-

Al día siguiente, cuando todos bajaron a desayunar, Kiosuke noto que su hija estaba sonrojada mientras comía su cereal y Koshiro no emitía palabra alguna, el sabia que algo olía raro pero no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Koshiro era un caballero y su hija una damita, Sakura estaba por su parte preocupada de darle la comida a Kasumi, quien no tenía muchas ganas de comer, sin embargo, gracias a la paciencia de Sakura empezó a comer algo, de pronto kasumi dejo atónitos a todos

-Anoche escuche unos ruidos mama-Chihara y Koshiro se atragantaron-Era como si estuvieran respirando-

-Bueno Kas, todos respiramos, sino no estaríamos vivos-

-Lo que pasa es que anoche me sentía un poco mal del estomago, sin ofender papa me cayo muy mal la carne y andaba como fatigada, como que me sentía satisfecha-

-Es una buena razón, de hecho yo también me sentí algo mal-dijo Sakura tomándole la mano a su novio, quien les miraba asesinamente-Por el amor de dios son cosas que pasan, no te sientas mal por lo de la carne-

-Está bien, Saku por cierto acompáñame un poco, te quería entregar algo hace un tiempo ya-le toma la mano y salen de la cocina, tanto Chihara como Koshiro miran a Kasumi quien se toma el jugo lentamente

-Yo se que estaban haciendo-dijo Kasumi-hacen lo mismo que mi papa con la tía Mei-Ambos se sonrojan ante ese comentario, como sabia tanto esa niña

-Kas, Porfavor hermanita no nos delataras verdad?-

-Sabes, hay una muñeca que habla que me gusta mucho hermano, me la compras?-

-Si te la compro guardas el secreto-

-Si!- decía ella sonriendo-que dices hermano mayor-

-me parece, es un trato-dijo suspirando y mirando a Chihara quien miraba divertida la situación

-Trato-dijo ella finalmente

Mientras tanto Kiosuke entro con Sakura en la habitación tapándole los ojos, ella estaba algo emocionada por la sorpresa, ya que hace tiempo no recibía algo

-Ahora no hagas trampa-decía Kiosuke mientras iba a buscar un estuchito de color rojo, se pone detrás de ella y abriendo el estuche saca un hermoso colgante con una esmeralda, ella al abrir los ojos mira el hermoso collar que tenía en su cuello, emocionada mira a su novio

-Te debió haber salido muy caro amor-

-Era de mi madre, me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer de mi vida, y la verdad siento que tú lo eres, te amo tanto Sakura-

-Kiosuke, prometo que lo cuidare con mi propia vida-dijo besándole tiernamente en los labios-Gracias mi amor-

-Gracias a ti-le miro a los ojos-ahora bajemos?, la verdad se que algo pasa entre ellos-

-Amor, no pienses mal Porfavor, ya vamos pero no armes Show, por cierto tenemos que organizar todo para mañana-

-Descuida lo veremos ahora durante el día, vamos mi vida?-

-Si mi amor- dijo ella y ambos tomados de la mano bajaron a la cocina, donde vieron a un Koshiro mirándolo a ambos- Que ocurre hijo?-

-Mama, me llevas a la tienda?, quiero regalarle una muñeca a Kasumi- ambos le miraron anonadaos, pero ella accedió a llevarle, se despidió de todos y se fue con su hijo al centro comercial.

**xOxOxoxOxOxOxOxOxoxOxOxO**

**Que les pareció?, como ven Kasumi no es tan dulce después de todo, ya ahora les dejo escenas del divertido capitulo de mañana, espero les guste Matta ne!**

**xOxOxoxOxOxOxOxOxoxOxOxO**

**-Una carpa no se arma asi-decía Shaoran molesto-se arma de esta manera-decía mientras montaba su carpa**

**-Te propongo algo, quien pierda debe rendirle tributo y hacer todos los quehaceres-**

**-Trato-**

**Al rato después…**

**-Te odio ¬¬-**


End file.
